Tributes of the Caribbean: The 35th Hunger Games SYOT (Closed)
by Nautics
Summary: The sequel to my first story 'Volunteered: The 29th Hunger Games' This arena will be set in a aquatic type environment with many tropical Caribbean style islands scattered around. If you get selected then you better not have a fear of water or sharks... This story is rated T because its the Hunger Games
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER**

 **Hi I'm Nautics. I just want to say that I'm not a professional writer at all and mainly only do this for fun**

 **Ronan 35 (Head Gamemaker)**

I stand proudly in the control room with my fingers pressed against one of the panels admiring my work. In the five years I have been head Gamemaker careers have won and everything had gone to plan…well except last year where a District 3 tribute won again…

District 3 has been a problem ever since Data Mendoza set up that academy. We at the capitol still don't except them as careers.

Suddenly the door bursts open and an older women storms in, a scary looking guy with a scar on his left eye marches in by her side…

"What's the meaning of this?!" I demand

"My name is Saffreen, I'm head Gamemaker" she says calmly

I pause for a second confused, looking around at my assistants scattered around the room who also share the same confused looks on their faces.

"Well sorry to break this to you but I'm the head Gamemaker" I retort

"President Snow has decided this year that there should be two head Gamemakers" she says as she hands a piece of to me

"Two head Gamemakers that's redi…"

As I read the piece of paper I see that she is right, president Snows signature is there to prove it

I look up to say something but notice she is already giving orders to the various Assistants.

"Just…Wait a minute…" I stutter following her around the room

I then look at the scary looking guy with the scar on his eye, who has remained silent this whole time

"And who are you?" I ask

"His names not important" Saffreen answers

"All you need to know is that he's here to make sure you don't step out of line"

His face remains emotionless as she says this.

"Now let's take a look at this arena you've constructed this year" Saffreen says

 **So this is finally here. Thanks for being so patient, the reason this has taken a few months is because I have been very busy and honestly had trouble with motivation to start this but now that Christmas break is approaching I will have more time. I am surprised by the amount of unique and interested tributes I have been submitted this time. Some of them I might find a little hard to write honestly but I will do my best. Thanks for all the submissions and patients guys!**

 **There are still plenty of spaces left so you can find the tribute submission form on my profile!**


	2. District 1 Reapings

District 1 Reapings

 **Saffreen 56 Head gamemaker**

"So who have we got this year from District 1?" I ask Ronan

He pulls up two holograms on the control panel

"Two interesting tributes. The boys father was in the 17th Hunger Games but lost to an outer Tribute"

"Hmm" I respond

"And the girl?"

"A bit of a mystery. She comes from the mayor's family but she definitely wasn't supposed to be the one to volunteer"

I Stand up and walk to the door

"We better get a good bunch from District 2 and 4" I say and exit the room

 **Roderik Caspitian 18**

I stand in the training academy for my last day of training. I stare at the TV watching Mars Commonheart interview Data Mendoza, the famous District 3 winner

"And what is it you want to say to everyone?" Mars asked

"I just want to say that I'm sorry for cheating, especially to District 4 which I will be visiting soon" Data answers

I switch off the TV

"Pffft"

I place a black beret on my heard and sit down in my training academy and begin eating my sandwich. Food is one of my favourite things in the world, if not my favourite. I sit and watch my training partners practicing on the dummies. I watch Saxs swing his sword furiously. I've always liked him, I've always liked talking to him and training with him but I doubt he feels the same way about me, besides he's into girls I think. Now my mind turns to my parents, I've always wanted to know who they are. Rumours are that my father died in a previous Hunger Games to an outer tribute but I don't believe that. That could never happen. Anyway I am the favourite to volunteer this year and the thought actually excites me, this will be the only way I can escape from this life if a win or lose and I know I'll win.

Suddenly I am jolted out of my day dream by my friends Felon and Higan

"Eating as usual" Higan jokes

"If you spent as much time training as you did eating, then I might believe you could win this year" Felon adds

"Haha very funny guys"

"We will see who will be laughing when I'm announced winner of the 35th Hunger Games" I retort

There was a pause

"You're not actually thinking of doing it are you?" Higan says

I look at her and she seems more serious in the way she says it

Felon is also looking at me in the eyes

"Of course he is" Felon announces

"I can see it in his eyes"

I look at my two best friends and nod and give them both a smile

"I want to do this" I say

I say goodbye to everyone at the training academy. I think about telling Saxs how I feel about him but I'm not able to find the courage.

"Bye bye" Saxs I murmur

I then say goodbye to everyone at the orphanage who raised me.

I see Mr Laging, the head of the orphanage

"Goodbye Mr Laging" I say and hug him

Later that day I walk to the reapings proudly and ready. I am good at putting on this image because I tower over most other people at 6'2. My black hair is cut short and I wear my training outfit, a grey top and black pants. All the crowd of District 1 watches me knowing I am going to be the one. Then the escort announces the name of the male tribute

"Carter Emerald" she announces

"I volunteer" I say almost instantly

I then confidently walk onto the stage

"What's your name brave young man?" the escort asks

"My name is Roderik Caspitian" I shout to the crowd

"And despite all the rumours, this orphan boy is about to prove you all wrong!"

I hear some sniggering and booing in the crowd

I'll show them

 **Eliora Pacal 18**

I woke up and dressed in white pants, a white shirt and white shoes. I liked the way the white contrasted with my dark skin. Today I was going to volunteer for the 35th Hunger Games. I knew there are probably better careers in District 1 for the job but I needed to get away from my family and their weird cult. I don't trust my father anymore, I know he traps people in this cult and that I don't want to be a part of. Since he's the mayors brother he thinks he can do whatever he wants and my mum blindly follows him as well.

I'm going to escape today by volunteering but once I've volunteered that's it, not even he can stop me. If someone volunteers, that's final in the capitols eyes. I know that some careers in the academy will be annoyed at me but I don't care. I just need to escape… however I need to do it very secretly

"Eliora!" I hear my dad call

"Get down here!"

"Yes father" I shout back

I walk down the stairs into the kitchen to my father.

"Remember to say your morning vowels" He orders

"Celestial beings…it is through our ritual honours that we show our graceful faith" I rehearse

"Well done" he says

"Ok I think I'm going to take a walk to stretch my legs…" I say casually

"No you can't leave now…we have the ceremony" he orders

"Also it's reaping day and I don't want you to even think of volunteering"

"But I've trained for this day" I argue

"No!" he shouts and looks at me dead in the eye

"And that's final. You're not leaving"

"Do you understand?" he questions

There was a short pause and I took at him in the eyes

"I understand father" I say pretending to be sincere

However at that moment I look at a jar of acid that he keeps in the kitchen which I think he uses to torture people. I take a dep breath in and quickly grab the jar, unscrew it and throw the acid in his face.

"Whoops" I joke

He screams in pain and grabs his face, falling to the floor. I then try to run away but one of his servants grabs me however I pick up a nearby sauce pan and bash him on the head, knocking him to the floor aswell. My mum then pushed me onto the table

"Traitor!" She yells

"You will pay for this!"

I struggle, panic begins to get to me. What do I do now?

I notice a nearby glass on the table. I slip it into my hand and smash it over her head

ARGH

She releases me and I kick her in the face and she falls over

"Stop her!" I hear my mum yell I run into the corridor

I go to the front door however there are 3 servants blocking it

One of them grabs me by the collar however I put his arm into a kimura lock, knee him twice in the solar plexus and use him as a shield against the other two. As they go to grab me I throw him at them and run into the next room.

My father's huge body guard then pushes them out the way and begins to chase me through the room. There's no way I will be able to fight him so I just throw nearby objects at him to try to slow him down.

I throw lamps, vases and even a pillow

I run into the storage room, lock the door and wedge a chair against it. I can hear the huge body guard kicking into the door. I don't have much time, I look around the room frantically for a way out. It is then that I notice the ventilation.

"Yes" I say to myself

I climb into the ventilation just as hear him kick the door down.

I then climbed silently through the ventilation until I slip into the back room and make my way out of the back door.

I'm free!

The next thing I do is hurry as fast as I can to the reapings, before it's too late, not even looking back. I need to get out of District 1!

I am one of the last to arrive at the reapings and I quickly get my finger pricked

I hurry into the crowd and blend in, hoping my family won't get here before I volunteer

I arrive just as the male tribute volunteers

I see a tall, pale, pointy nosed boy walk to the stage. He looks almost the exact opposite to me. He then gives some boring speech about who he is but I just wish he would shut up so I can hurry up and volunteer.

I look around frantically for my family as the escort goes to the female bowl

She picks up the paper slowly

"Hurry up" I whisper

"Eytelle Cystal"

"I volunteer" I shout instantly

I did it. I escaped my family. As I walk onto the stage It only now hits me

What have I got myself into?

 **Thanks for be so patient but I finally got this one done. Thanks to 20 for both these submissions, I have to admit I found these two a little tricky. I will try to aim for 1 update a week after this!**


	3. District 2 Reapings

District 2 Reapings

 **Sienna Ledwell 17**

"What's your name? Brave volunteer" The escort asks

I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I'm standing in front of the entirety of District 2. I've just volunteered for the 35th Hunger Games. It was the only way to get away from my controlling parents. I look around and see my family, they look mad knowing there's nothing they can do. All I have to do now is wait to see who the male tribute will be…

 _3 hours earlier_

I stand in my personal training room in my house. I throw my third shuriken into a dummy in anger, practicing for the 35th Hunger Games that I am going to volunteer for. My mum walks in and stands next to the dummy. I throw my fourth shuriken anyway and it narrowly misses her face.

"Hey!" she shouts

"What?" I groan

"Did you know that wasn't going to hit me?"

"No" I answer coldly

She rolls her eyes

"Anyway your wasting your time…there's no way anyone of my children are going to be volunteering for those games"

"Whatever" I sulk and walk past her

"Where are you going?" she asks

"I told you, you're not going to be seeing Reina anymore"

"Whatever" I repeat and walk outside the house

My father is the mayor so her and my mum just think they can boss me about but I don't give a damn. I'm going to see my girlfriend Reina for the last time then I'm going to volunteer.

Not even my father has the power to stop me going to the reaping's. They are too much of a big deal here in District 2. We have won the last two hunger games and I intend to make it 3 in a row.

I spot Reina who is leaning against a tree with a book in her hand. We kiss and I take a portrait out of my bag that I drew of here and give it to her.

"Are you really going to be volunteering for The Hunger Games?" she asks me

I see a single tear rolling down her face

"Don't worry I'll be coming back"

She nods sadly

"Then we can move to the capitol together" I say

We then walk together to the reaping's and I see my family there as well. I get my finger pricked and stand with Reina in the 17 year old female section.

"And the female tribute is…" I hear the escort call out

I look at my mum and she shakes her head

"Lavenne…"

"I volunteer!" I shout before she even gets to finish her sentence

"No!" my father shouts

He was up on the top which made it more awkward when I had to walk up there

"What's your name? Brave Volunteer"

"Sienna Ledwell"

"What have you done?!" my father growls

"Get lost…You have no power anymore" I say

 **Jesse Blaze 18**

"Hey gorgeous" I say to the person staring back in the mirror and wink

I shake my dark brown wavy hair and look at my hazel eyes

I put on my best clothes before heading out and quickly strike a wing chun dummy. Hand to hand combat is one of my favourite ways of fighting and also throwing weapons or just anything I can find. In my academy I am sometimes known as point-blank because of this as well as many other things. I don't like swords and stuff like that much though.

I walk out the door and walk confidently through District 2. I high five most the dudes I walk past and wink at most the ladies. Well the attractive ones anyway, I don't really like unattractive people.

I have been selected to be the volunteer for this year. District 2 is very particular about who competes in The Hunger Games and although they are not officially allowed to select people to volunteer, they still do.

Today I aint wasting any time. I'm ready to volunteer and to win.

Because I was drifting off in my day dream of how great I am, I accidently trip over and land flat on my face. Everyone looks at and me and laughs. I quickly get to my feet

"That was intentional…" I say to everyone

"It's a warm up exercise I do"

"Sure…" a girl says

I don't like people laughing at me.

When I get to the reaping's the escort chooses the girl first. A girl with dark curly hair and dark almond brown skin volunteers. She says her name is Sienna. I don't recognise her so she must be from a different academy.

It then comes to the male selections. Everyone knows that I'm going to volunteer so it is just a wait for the inevitable.

The escort says a boys name that I don't even remember, then I volunteer.

I walk to the front confidently and proudly. I see the some of the people that saw me trip over earlier still laughing at me. I'll show them when I win.

I reach the front and fix my hair. I see my father in the crowd. He is easy to spot because he is 6'5 and looks like a lumberjack. He has always hated me and I hate him too.

"What's your name" the escort asks

"Jesse Blaze" I say seductively to the crowd

She tells me to shake hands with Sienna. As we are doing it I wink at her. She just rolls her eyes and tries to ignore me.

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you like how I did your tributes Axe Smelling God and StephenSwiss. These reaping are a bit shorter than the ones last time but this time I will be doing some train rides to add extra detail to the characters. District 3 reapings should be next or maybe District 4.**


	4. District 4 Reapings

District 4 Reapings

 **Bodhi Wakefield 18**

I feel the board beneath my feet skim against the waves. My blond hair blows in the wind as I approach another big wave. My friend Reef beside me on his own surf board. We beat the wave and approach the sandy shore of District 4. I love surfing, it has always been my favourite thing…the thrill it gives me.

I have been selected to be the volunteer for this year's Hunger Games and the reapings are today. I'm not sure how I feel about it, on the one hand I think it would be the most thrilling, adventurous thing I could do but on the other I'm a little scared. Not so much of death or pain but having to kill other people. That's why I went surfing with Reef, to take my mind off it.

 **Iris Pierson 16**

I stand on the shores of the beach of District 4 staring into the ocean. I actually don't like the ocean, ever since it killed my younger brother Nemo 6 years ago. He would be 14 now if he was still alive. I pull out a shark tooth that he gave me before he died and stare at it sadly before putting it in my pocket. I'm going to volunteer for The Hunger Games today to try and get money for my parents because they have to look after my other brother Rio, who is sick. I believe I can win it as long as there isn't too much water involved but luckily there normally isn't.

I stare into the sun over the ocean until suddenly I am hit by a wave from a surf board, covering me in water.

"Sorry…Sorry" a boy exclaims coming out of the water

I look at him, he has blond hair and blue eyes just like me. We could be twins.

"It's ok…you just really killed a moment there" I groan

"You must be Bodhi" I say shaking his hand

"That's me" he says excitedly

We begin to walk down the beach side by side and he picks up a shirt from the sand and puts it on

"Well I heard you are going to be the male volunteer for this year's Hunger Games and I'm gonna be the girl so…I thought…I'd meet you" I mumble

"You know only one of us can make it out of this right?" He replies

"I…know but since we're going to be working together for most of it I thought that…"

"You're right" He interrupts

"You wanna walk to the reapings with me?" he asks

"It will be our last walk of freedom after all"

I nod and we begin to walk to the reapings.

 **Bodhi Wakefield 18**

I've just met my District Partner Iris. She seems nice which I'm glad about because I want to get along with my closest ally. After all District 1 and 2 tributes are normally snakes. However, I have concerns over how far she will make it.

After I get changed out of my swimming trunks, we arrive at the reaping's. Iris instantly sees a boy about our age and runs over and hugs him.

"Hey you ok?" He asks

"Oh by the way this is Bodhi and this is my friend Cain"

"Hi" I say

Before we are separated into our age and genders I see something that we had all been waiting for. Data Mendoza, winner of the 29th Hunger Games, steps up onto the stage with a speech in his hand. On the screens are pictures of Lysie Tempest and Troy Salton. Troy is kind of a martyr in our District, he was the perfect tribute. Strong, handsome and brave... Up until Data cheated and stole the win from him at the very end. I know I will never be as good as him but I will try to avenge him by killing the tributes from District 3 first. Data has since admitted that he cheated and apologised but whenever he gives speeches I know he's not genuine. I hear him give the same old speech he normally does.

"I admit what I did was wrong now but I only did it to survive" he says

"Troy was one of the most genuine people I've ever met and in another life I think we could have achieved a lot together"

I look at Iris and Cain and we shake our heads together

"Rest in peace Troy" Cain says

After his speech we are separated and It is time for the male volunteer

Everyone around me pats me on the shoulder and gives me encouragement which I appreciate.

"Anchor Eversand" the escort announces

"I volunteer" I shout quickly to avoid any surprise stealers

I walk to the front and wait for Iris. I see her in the crowd and give her a reassuring nod.

 **Iris Pierson 16**

Bodhi has just done it... He volunteered. Now it's my turn. The escort goes over to the female bowl. My thoughts turn to my family and Rio and how this could help them.

"Poppy Rivergaze" I hear the escort announce

"I volunteer"

With that I walk up to the front and join Bodhi. We shake hands for the second time today which is weird. My life will never be the same again!

 **Hey thanks for reading. Remember to post a review. I do read them and appreciate them! I did D4 before 3 because I haven't got the male tribute for D3 yet.**


	5. District 3 Reapings

District 3 Reapings

 **Data Mendoza 24**

I stand in my academy watching my students train. These kids come here for different reasons, to learn to fight, to release anger but the main reason is to prepare them in case the worst happens and I want them to be able to compete with the careers…like I was able to. So right now I'm trying to make joining the academy compulsory for District 3 however the capitol isn't too fond of that idea.

"Ok time for sparring!" I yell

"Remember safety first and make sure you wear head gear and gum shields"

Jackie, my favourite student, steps up first. Out of all my students I guess I see her most like the daughter I never had. Her dark hair and dark eyes kind of remind of Techna, although she is nothing like her. Jackie is angry and hates authority (especially me). I guess she kind of resents me for failing to save Techna.

I watch her spare and see that she easily dominates the other girl she is sparring with. I taught her Escrima (My main fighting style).

My older brother Eloy steps next to me. He is my main assistant here and helps me train the students

"She fights well" I say

"Yes…but she's arrogant, doesn't listen and continually disobeys authority" He retorts

"Was I so different?" I say

"hmm"

"…I know the only reason you take to her is because of her connection to Techna, you can't let it cloud your judgment"

I don't respond

"The capitol isn't too pleased with you request" he continues

"Are mum, dad and Frisco safe?" I ask

"Yes…but I'm not sure how much longer I can keep them hidden" he sighs

 **Jackie Cortez 14**

I swing my two escrima sticks as furiously as I can and manage to disarm the girl I'm fighting. I can see Data and Eloy watching so I must impress them, especially Data.

"Next!" Eloy yells

I put my weapons down and begin walking, suddenly a boy in the academy pushes me to the ground. I often get picked on here because of my small statue and my anger issues.

"Haha…you suck" he mocks

His friends laugh at me as well

I stand up sarcastically laughing with him until I suddenly punch him as hard as I can in the chin. I then slam him to the ground and begin repeatedly punching him in the face.

"Jackie stop!" Data shouts

He runs over and pulls me off the boy. I'm still thrashing around aggressively. The boy is pulled away as well, his nose bleeding.

Data looks me in the eyes

"Hey what did I tell you about your anger?"

"He pushed me over!" I argue

I see Data looks over to Eloy who is shaking his head

"Eloy has suggested I should expel you if you keep this up" he says

"I'm sorry…I just get so angry"

He nods and smiles

"It's ok"

"What time are we going to the reapings?" I ask

"I won't be there this year…the capitol said I must go to District 4 to give a speech"

"What? I can't believe you just do anything they say!" I shout

"I know but I do it to protect you guys remember that…remember we have to do what the capitol safe to keep the ones we care about protected" he says

"Whatever…" I groan and walk away

I wouldn't be so mad if I hadn't taken a lot of tesserae, so I have a high chance of being reaped. Still I imagine myself getting reaped and winning…finally proving who I am to Data! I have trained harder than anyone ese for this, so I can't help but feel it's my destiny. Even if I die…just like Techna.

I meant the world to Techna and her to me. She helped raise me along with my mum. I remember going round to hers 6 years ago just before she was reaped. I helped her design her various gadgets. I do secretly wish she had returned and not Data but I would never tell him that. Although I refused to watch the games I did watch the footage afterwards of Data snapping the neck of the boy who killed Techna. I'm glad he did that, I would have done it myself if that boy had returned.

I walk, sulking, to the reapings. I get my finger pricked and walk through to join the other 14 year olds. I notice many of my academy friends around me, the academy has been growing and growing ever since Data started it. Although it hasn't made any difference so far, no one from District 3 has won since Data.

The Escort goes to choose who will be the girl tribute first, he remerges around in the bowl before finally picking out some paper.

"Jackie Cortez" I hear

It hits me like an arrow had just hit my heart. Did he just say my name?

Everyone around me looks at me solemnly in silence.

I take a deep breath and walk up to the front, I can't appear scared, I've trained my whole life for this. As I stand at the front I think what Data will do when he finds out. Will he even care?

 **Ryon Database 15**

"Move it crazy boy" The mental institution guard orders

He zaps me with a Taser and pushes me forward and ushers me into my monthly check up room. Today it happens to coincide with The Hunger Games reapings so they need to get it over with quickly.

I sit in a white empty room staring at the table in a straitjacket when suddenly a voice pops up in my head

"You need to get out of here" it says

The voice is a deep and demonic

"I know" I reply

"What you think I should do? I think I should kill the doctor and escape" I say

"No you halfwit" another voice says this one a lot more high pitched

"That's exactly the kind of thinking that got us into this mess in the first place" the second voice says

"Remember? you burnt down your school"

"It was fun though" the first voice says

"Exactly…everyone at my school bullied me…they thought I was weird" I say

"You are" the first voice says

"SHUT UP" I yell

"Anyway, the point is if you kill the doctor and try to escape…then you won't make it out of the corridor, there's guards everywhere and your no match for them" the second voice says

"Ok what do I do then?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the second voice says

"No"

"You volunteer for The Hunger Games…that way you can escape and there's the possibility that you might be able to kill some people"

"Oh yeah"

The doctor then enters the room and sits opposite me

"Good morning" she says

I don't respond and just stare at the table

"How has the last month been for you?"

I ignore her again and continue to stare down

"I can't help you if you don't talk to me Ryon" She says

This went on for a few more minutes before she got bored and decided to lead me to the reapings. Trying to prick my finger was a struggle due to the strait jacket but my doctor refuses to let me take it off. She says I could put the lives of the other kids at risk.

I am pushed into the 15 year old section. All the other kids are trying to hold in their laughter…I can tell as I struggle in my straight jacket. I look over and see my family are watching me. They are the only people on this Earth that I don't want to kill. My mother, father and little sister Lidia. None of them had any idea of what was about to happen.

The escort chose the girl first.

"Jackie Cortez" he announced

A small muscly dark haired girl emerges from the 14 year old section. Since she is around the same age as me, she shouldn't be too hard to kill…although she looks like the type that trained under Data Mendoza. I hate him. A few years ago I requested to join his academy but I was turned down due to mental illness…well that's what they say anyway.

The escort then goes to the male bowl. I feel nervous for second.

Should I do it?

This is the only way out

"This is it" the second voice says

"Jake Gallostar"

"I volunteer" I say

Everyone looks at me confused, District 3 rarely had a volunteer.

"What's that? Do we have a volunteer" the escort says

I struggle forward

"Yes…me" I shout

I stumble forward in the straitjacket and trip over as I reach the front. Everyone bursts out laughing. Jackie and the escort are in stunned silence.

"Well it looks like we have a volunteer" The escort announces

That second voice then reappears in my head

"See piece of cake" It says

"No thanks I just ate" I reply

Jackie and the escort look at my confused again.

 **Hey thanks for reading. Remember to post a review. I do read them and appreciate them!**


	6. District 5 Reapings

District 5 Reapings

 **Amir Blaise 15**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm in my ear. I slam the alarm with my hand and kick the covers off. Today is the 35th annual Hunger Games, a day that I hate. It makes no sense for a civilization to make 24 random innocent kids kill each other for a small percentage of the populations entertainment…I mean, do we get a say in it? Anyway most kids my age don't care about any of that, their too stupid. I guess that's my I don't have any friends and just spend all my time alone.

I finally find the energy to get out of bed and put on a white t-shirt with long blue jeans and a black jacket.

I walk downstairs and make myself some toast for breakfast and start reading a book, one of the only things I like doing. My 29 year old sister Emilia enters the room. She has looked after me ever since our parents died. I don't like it when people feel bad for me. It was just something that happened and I've learnt to except it

"Hey Amir" she says

"Hi" I respond to be polite but keep my eyes on my book

"Are you nervous for the reapings?"

"Err…nah" I say shrugging my shoulders

I don't really like talking to people but I do it so I don't seem rude.

"Well I wouldn't worry about it anyway, I never got reaped and I took plenty of tesserae" my sister jokes

"Uh huh" I reply

My attention still clearly on my book

Emilia then rubs my hair affectionately and leaves the house

"See you later" She yells as she shuts the door

I give my teeth a brush, pack my bag with some book, writing paper and pencil and walk outside into my neighbourhood to go to the Reapings. On my way to the Reapings I notice litter all over the place because the capitol refuses to put any bins in our District. I role my eyes and start picking the litter up and placing it a bag.

"What are you doing?" says a voice behind me

I turn around and see a little girl standing there

"Shouldn't some grownups be doing that?"

"Yeah but there not" I respond and pick up a can

"But they should right?"

"Should do and will do are two very different things" I sigh

"Generally I find that you can't rely on other people to do things"

The girl doesn't respond to this and just walks away. I carry the bag with me for a few minutes until I get bored and throw it over a wall. I hear it hit someone followed by a bike crashing into something. Oops…

I quickly pick up the pace of my walking and pretend that didn't just happen.

When I arrive at the reapings I get my finger pricked and Katie, a girl I know from school, that I mostly find annoying, approaches me

"Hey Amir!" She says excitedly

"Hi"

I try to be friendly with her just to be polite

I turn in the opposite direction but she just walks next to me and continues to talk

"You won't believe what happened to my friend Alice earlier!" she exclaims

She always does this but her stories are normally uninteresting and disappointing

"What?" I say trying to sound interested

"While we were cycling together to the Reapings when suddenly she got hit by a random bag of rubbish and ended up crashing into a wall"

I stop dead, feeling very awkward

"Oh…"

"Anyway its obvious someone threw it…I mean who would do something like that?" she continued

"I…erhh…wouldn't know anything about that" I mumble

"Hey why are you talking to that loner!" someone yells

"Amir don't listen to them" Katie says

"It's ok I know what I am" I respond

We are split up into our different gender and ages and now we just wait to find out who the unlucky girl and boy will be this year.

I'm not really scared…I'm never scared really

The escort picks a name out of the bowl and announces it

"Amir Blaise" She announces

Damn it…its actually me. I sigh to myself. Well it had to be someone…that was a 100% certainty. There's no point resisting, that is a complete waste of time, I've seen it before.

I slowly walk forward looking over to see Katie who looks upset. I think she had a crush on me but I wasn't interested in that.

When I reach the stage I also see Emilia who is crying. I was the only family she had left. Oh well…

 **Alice Lysan 17**

I stare at myself in the mirror admiring my red dress. It looks perfect for the reapings. I always like to dress smart for the reapings but I'm especially happy because this is the second last reapings I will ever have to worry about! Each year, as I get older I worry less although I have taken quite a bit of tesserae for my family and obviously my age means I have a slightly higher chance of being reaped but there are plenty of other kids in District 5. I'm sure it won't be me.

I walk down stairs into the kitchen

"Hey mum and dad" I say

"Hey beautiful" my mum says and kisses me on the forehead

I eat breakfast and head out to meet my friend Katie who I will be riding my bike with to the reapings.

She's two years younger than me but we are still good friends

We laugh and joke as we ride together, pretending to forget about the horrific events that will come after today.

Suddenly as we are riding I feel random bag of rubbish hit me. It was thrown from the other side of the wall. It slams into me and I lose control of my bike, smashing into a nearby building.

OUCH!

"Are you ok?" Katie shouts running over to me

"I think so" I say rubbing my head as I stand up

"what kind of asshole would do that?"

I inspect my bike and see that it is slightly damaged.

"Oh terrific" I say

"What do we do?" Katie asks

"Its…its ok you go ahead…I don't want you to be late for the reapings…ill catch you later" I stammer

"Are you sure…I mean I don't mind walking…"

"No its fine…you go" I insist

"No really I…"

I look at her slightly impatient

"Just go" I say

"Aight" she replies and rides off

I dump my bike back in my garage and then walk back to the reapings on my own

When I get there I don't see Katie anywhere so I just go straight to the 17 year old section.

"Welcome to the 35th Hunger Games" I hear the escort announce

I never get why they always say that…only two of us will be going into The Hunger Games and I know it aint gonna be me.

First she chooses the boy

"Amir Blaise" she announces

I see a black haired boy emerge from the 15 year old section and slowly walk forward.

Poor kid…

Then she moves to the chose the girl

"Alice Lysan" I hear her say

For a second I look around to see who will pop out the crowd before remembering that that's me!

"What?" I say out loud, Bemused

"I'm sorry…" I hear some people murmur around me

I walk to the front and join Amir, still kind of in a trance.

I see Katie who already looks very upset. I'm glad she feels so much for me.

 **Thanks for reading, I don't really have anything to say except remember to leave a review and stay tuned. I have more epic final battles and surprises to come in this one.**


	7. District 6 Reapings

District 6 Reapings

 **Kin Lan 17**

My name is Kin Lan which means Golden flower. My parents named me that. Why? I don't know and I'll probably never know because they have most likely been dead for a long time. So what has this got to do with anything? I have no idea.

I get out of my bed in the orphanage and put my long black hair in a bun. I'm going to go on my morning run.

Schools off today because of the Reapings which annoys me because school work is one of the only things I enjoy.

I walk down stairs and sit on my own as usual to eat my breakfast. I get the usual stares from people, probably wondering why I'm such a loner but I don't care. I don't need or want any friends. The only time I talk to people is to help them with their school work.

I quickly leave the orphanage and start my morning jog. As I'm jogging I easily overtake a couple of guys, they look shocked as I speed past them. Leaving them in the dirt.

My curiosity drives me to explore different parts of District 6. As I'm running, trains zoom over me, people from District 6 always love their transport but I always preferred the most basic way of transportation: running. If I could choose a District to be born in, it would probably be District 12 since I heard they have loads of forests, although I also heard they are one of the poorest Districts.

As I am lost in my thoughts I find myself wondering in the back alleys, I change direction to get back onto the main road when suddenly I see a small person wearing a black trench coat and baggy jeans. He is also wearing a hood so it is hard to see his face. He appears to be searching around in the bins to try to find something to eat.

He notices me and looks at me, I see under his hood he has two big eyes. When he stares, he doesn't blink which kind of creeps me out. I just stare at him not knowing what to do. When he removes his hood I suddenly remember him. His name is Tripp I think, he used to be at our orphanage until a few years ago when he snuck off and never came back. I get a closer look at him and notice he has dark circles under his eyes suggesting he rarely gets any sleep and also his hair is shaved at the sides although the rest flops over his forehead further covering his face. After a while of staring I figure I'm being kind of rude and also I need to get to the reapings so I leave the back alleys and begin running down the main road again.

I now slowly jog to the reapings, not really too excited for what is about to come after all 17 and 18 year olds normally have the highest chance of being reaped.

When I arrive at the reapings I go straight to my age group and don't talk to anyone, as I do every year. I just want this to be over as soon as possible.

"Ladies first" the escort says and goes to choose the girl

He opens the piece of paper and clears his throat before reading out the name

"Kin…" He stumbles with the name

"Kin Lan" he announces

I look around me, not really believing it to be me. I pause for a second before attempting to take off. I try to sprint down the middle of the crowd but I'm quickly grabbed by two peacekeepers and dragged to the front as I thrash around. My thoughts have changed from what I'm going to do for the rest of the week to how I'm going to survive the rest of the week…

 **Tripp Castellan 14**

"Go find me a new paint brush boy, this one is old and useless" Moss orders

Moss is the painter that I help, I guess you could say I'm his assistant. Occasionally he lets me do some paintings of my own which I appreciate. I have a natural talent for it, one of the only things I'm good at.

I start wondering around the back alleys of District 6, I have come to know these streets so well now that they are my home ever since I ran away from the orphanage all those years ago. Now I scrape by on what I can find and Moss feeds me, as long as I help him and do a good job with his paintings.

The sun beams down today so I put my hood up to protect my face from the sun. I hate the sun and any light, I wish it could just be night time all the time…

I turn around into a small corner and see a couple of bins. Hmmm…. could I get away with getting the brush from the bins? It can't be that bad right? I mean other than the smell…it should work fine.

I lift up the bin lid and begin searching through it. I'm used to the smell so it doesn't bother me too much. As I rummage through I toss pieces of junk and old food behind me.

Just then I see that I am being watched by an older Asian girl. She is looking through the alley. I stare back at her and remove my hood, hoping I can scare her away with my unusually big eyes. It appears to work and she continues her morning jog.

That's right…jog away I laugh to myself. She seemed familiar but I can't quite think where from. Probably from the orphanage…

I begin to scamper my way back to Moss, I move across some small rooftops which I find to be a quicker way to get around sometimes.

When I return to Moss he is still working on the same painting.

"So did you find a paint bru…WAIT what is that smell!" He exclaims

He holds his nose in disgust when I get closer to him

"Oh that might…be me" I mumble

"So did you get it?" he questions

"What?" I ask

"The paintbrush!" He exclaims sounding kind of impatient.

It then dawned on me that I had completely forgot about the paint brush after I met that girl

"Oh…I kind of forgot…"

"Well what were you doing…right that's it…no supper for you tonight" he barks

"Why? Because it's The Hunger Games?" I ask

"No I just told you why…because you forgot the paintbrush…" he says

"Well why can't you get your own damn paintbrush!" I yell

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" he shouts

"Fuck you" I murmur

"What!?"

"I said fuck you Moss" I repeat more confidently

"Ok your fired…get your things and leave" He commands

"Fine…I don't even need you anymore!" I shout

I put all my things in a rucksack and start walking away

"Goodbye!" I yell back at him

Well great now I'm on my own…I have no job anymore…no family…no friends. This day couldn't possible get any worse could it? Wait a minute! It's the reapings today! I had forgot because I was distracted by everything that had just happened. There was one year where I was actually able to avoid the reapings, I'm not sure how but I guess I'm just really good at not being seen. I think that was 2 years ago.

I sulk slowly to the reapings now, the occasional bigger kid shoving and pushing me. I am shoved into the 14 year old section. Now I just need to wait for the unlucky boy and girl to be chosen. I feel my anxiety build up as I'm surrounded by the huge crowd of people. I hate crowds!

First the girl is reaped. That isn't really a tradition, it seems to alternate each year.

The escort then announces the girls name

"Kin Lan"

I see an Asian girl from the 17 year old section get dragged to the front. She tried to make a break for it, I find it pretty cool that she tried to escape…she had a free spirit like me! It takes me a while to realise that it's the same girl that I saw earlier while I was searching through the bins!

Next the escort moves towards the boys bowl. I wouldn't be that sad if I'm chosen although I do want to become a painter one day…

"Tripp Castellan" He announces

Oh…so I just got chosen. Now I think about it I would rather go out on my own terms...not be killed for some rich people's entertainment. He did just say my name though…

I slowly walk to the front, avoiding all eye contact with anyone. No one has any reaction to me being chosen because I have no family or friends except Moss who is probably thinking it serves me right or something. I join Kin and still avoid eye contact with everyone. I guess its destiny that we die together although she's probably not thinking that…

 **I hope you like Kin and Tripp. Thanks to IciclePower33 and Candlefire45 for the submissions. We are now half way though the reapings already! This is a bit random but I was thinking of setting up a sponsor system. I'm not really sure how it works though so I'll get back to you on it.**


	8. District 7 Reapings

District 7 Reaping's

 **Benrick Hatchet 16**

I swing my hatchet and it embeds deep in the tree, reliving all my frustration with it. That's why I became a lumberjack, not because my father does it and not because my surname is hatchet (yes I've heard that one before) but because it helps me relieve my anger and frustration. I yank my axe out of the tree and the tree begins to plummet to the ground just as my 8-year-old sister Amber walks up behind.

"Wooh…Are you sure that didn't hit anybody?" she asks

"Don't worry, no one is around here except you and me…I know what I'm doing little sis" I answer confidently

Just as I say that another lumberjack comes tumbling out of a tree behind me…clearly knocked down by my tree

"Aaaaaah!"

CRASH

My eyes look to the right awkwardly but I pretend it didn't happen

"Anyway what's up?" I ask

"Mum and Dad said its time to get ready for the reapings" she replies

"Ok I'll be right there"

"And is he…ok?" she asks

"I'll check on him"

I make sure that the lumberjack is ok and then walk back to my house. I open the door and quickly go up to my room and change into some smarter cloths. I put on a white button-up shirt and brown corduroy pants. I also comb my golden hair in front of my face and walk down the stairs

"You look so handsome!" my mum exclaims and kisses me on the forehead

"Proud of your son" My dad says and pats me on the shoulder

I sit down eat breakfast that my parents had prepared for me

"Thanks my and dad…I should get going, Cain and Kali will be waiting for me" I say

"Ok see you later hun" My mum says

I sit on the couch and start to tie my shoes, I look up and see my sister is standing in the doorway.

"Are you going to tell him?" She asks

I look up at her confused

"Tell who…what?"

"Cane…that you love him" she responds

I go red and over my shoulder to see if mum and dad heard.

"Quite! Mum and Dad don't know yet!" I whisper urgently

"And I don't love him…anyway"

I quickly stumble out of the door and begin walking up the lane to meet Cane and Kali.

Maybe Amber is right? Maybe I should tell Cane how I feel? Imagine if I'm reaped? This might be my last opportunity…Cane and Kali have been dating for two years now but I just really need to get it off my chest…

I see Cane standing on his own. Kali must have not arrived yet. This is my chance! He notices me.

"Oh hi Ben!" He exclaims

"H…Hey" I stutter

When I stand in front of him he notices that I'm a little nervous

"You ok?" he asks

"Oh…yeah…just thinking about the games that's all..." I reply

"Uh huh…"

The is a brief pause and I take a deep breath

"Listen Cane there's something I wanted to…to tell you" I stutter

"Yeah what's up"

"It's just…what I'm trying to say is I'm…I'm…"

Suddenly he cuts me off

"OH! Look at that cat…it's so cute!" he exclaims

He goes over and starts affectionately stroking the cat. He's always had a soft spot for cats

"What's your name cat…isn't it so cute?"

"Yep really cute" I reply

Although really I'm annoyed at that cat for ruining my moment.

He continues to pet the cat until it starts to get annoying

"Cane?" I say

"Oh sorry yeah…you wanted to tell me something"

I take another deep breath

"Yep…so…I think that…"

He cuts me off again

"Dogs are cuter than cats?"

"No! I…can we just forget about the cat for a second" I snap

"Ok…what is it?" he replies

"I just don't wa…"

He cuts me off again

"Want to go to the reapings alone! Don't worry, me and Kali are coming with you!" he exclaims

"No no no…that's not it!" I say

Just then, Kali finally joins us. They hug and share a kiss.

As they kiss I role my eyes

"Hey baby…Hey Ben" she says

I give her a quick smile

"Are we ready to go?" she asks

"Yep but Ben was just telling me something" Cane replies

"Forget it…it's not important" I shrug

"Ok let's go!" Kali says

Damn it…

Cane and Kali walk in front of me on our way to the reaping's, me mostly silent.

We arrive and get our fingers pricked and enter the centre of the District. As usual Peacekeepers shove kids that where trying to hide into the centre. Me and Cane go with the 16-year-old boys while Kali goes with the girls and stands across from us. The escort is choosing the male tribute first this year. Like most kids I always get nervous before the reapings…I guess it's the anticipation. Out of instinct I grab Canes hand

"What are you doing?" He asks confused

I see what I have done and quickly release my grip

"Sorry" I murmur

The Escort puts her hand in the bowl and picks a name out

"Benrick Hatchet" I hear her say

Shit

I look around at my friends in shock. Cane looks stunned

"Ben…" I hear Kali whisper

I slowly walk forward sulking…I hear my family protesting at the back. I've been chosen for the 35th Annual Hunger Games…

 **Kellie Furnstahl 15**

People always call me the 'nice Furnstahl sister', which I guess is a compliment. Although I'd rather be like my twin sister Chloe. She is known as the 'cool Furnstahl sister', she's more popular than me, better than me and prettier (even though we are identical twins) I know she's prettier.

I finish my breakfast and go upstairs to my room to get ready. I put on a pale purple dress and go to meet my few close friends before the Reapings. It's normally really embarrassing that I have like 1 or 2 friends with me and Chloe has like 12 with her at a time!

I walk to my school, where I am to meet my friends Jade and Eve who are waiting outside for the Reapings.

"Hey Guys!" I say

"Hi" Jade replies

I see Eve looks really nervous for the Reapings as usual

"You ok Eve?" I ask

"It's just…the Reapings…"

"Hey we've already talked about this…the chances of you getting reaped are very low" I say whilst putting my hand on her shoulder

"Yeah you can't be reaped…then Kellie really will have no friends" Jade Jokes

She laughs and snorts like a pig until I glare at her

"You know Jade that really isn't funny" I say

She looks at me

"Sorry"

"Oh…no" Eve exclaims

She is pointing down the path behind me

"She's here"

I turn around to see my sister Chloe and all her friends marching down the path towards us.

"Hey losers!" Chloe says whilst chewing some gum

All her friends laugh

"We're not losers!" Eve barks

"Great comeback…" says Jade sarcastically

"How do you pronounce your name anyway" says one of Chloe's friends

"Is it Ferr-sta-hol"

All of them start laughing again

"You do realise that's Chloe's surname as well dumbass…" I retort

They all pause in silence at that comment. Chloe looks at her friend embarrassed

"See you later sis…" Chloe snarls

The group then shoulder barge past us

"I'll see you soon…" One of her friends threatens

"I know…" I respond

"What?"

"I'm your next door neighbour…"

"Oh yeah"

"Also the Reapings are the other way!" I yell as they walk off

Me, Jade and Eve then walk to the Reapings together. We then stand in the crowd waiting to see who will be chosen this year. I'm not really worried because I've got used to this now. I was worried the first time but now…not so much. Besides I would probably do shit in The Hunger Games. What happens after this is we are forced to watch the two poor kids from our District die in some horrible way, I've known a few people from school that have been killed. If I was to die in The Hunger Games I just would hope that I'm not ripped apart by some Mutt. That must be a horrible way to go.

I look over too see my sister with all her friends chatting away.

The escort chooses the boy first. I don't think she enjoys her job…the capitol probably forces her to do it.

"Benrick Hatchet" she announces

I see a well-built boy with golden hair and honey coloured eyes walk forward sadly. He might actually have a shot at winning this…

I see his family protesting in the background. I see what is most likely his father, mother and little sister get dragged away by the Peacekeepers. Poor people…

Next the escort picks the girl

"Chloe Furnstahl" she announces

What? I look over to my sister who looks shocked

"I…I volunteer" I blurt out

Wait what did I just do? Did I just volunteer? It really came out of instinct but I can't go back now…besides I do love my sister

"Well it looks like we have a volunteer"

I walk to the front and join Benrick. Now I really am the 'nice Furnstahl sister'... I just volunteered for my jerk sister…

 **Hi thanks for reading and I hope you liked how I wrote your tribute sIciclePower33 and MRKENN! I decided to set up a sponsoring system so here are the questions**

 **Easy question: What is Kellies twin sister referred to? 20 points**

 **Medium Question: Why did Eliora Pacal (District 1) volunteer? 40 points**

 **Medium Question: Who won the 29** **th** **Hunger Games? 40 points**

 **Hard Question: How did the character Carolyn Elicks die in 'Volunteered: The 29** **th** **Hunger Games'? 80 points**

 **Also you get points by**

 **Following this story: 20 points**

 **Leaving a review (Just answering the question doesn't count): 20 points**

 **I will put the sponsoring information on my profile**


	9. District 8 Reapings

District 8 Reaping's

 **Eclipse Enery 15**

I wake up to the sound of metal and factory noises (the usual). I feel the back of my neck, which is sore from sleeping up against a wall. I get out of my sleeping bag and find myself in an alleyway, remembering that this is my life now ever since I ran away from home…

My friend Cecelia is still asleep so I nudge her awake.

"What time is it?" she asks

"Do I look like a clock?" Reply

I think Cecelia is used to my sarcasm by now.

I peek my head out of the alley way and see Peacekeepers matching up and down. Oh yeah it's the Reaping's today!

I wouldn't normally be excited about this but me and Cecelia have devised a plan to escape District 8 after the Reaping's! I hate my District, the only thing around is endless factories and smog, there's not a tree in sight or a bird…I hate the capitol and all wealthy people, it's not fair that they get all the money and power! Anyway, me and Cecelia won't have to worry about that for much longer…

I put all my stuff in my bag that I will need for our lives in the future including my sleeping bag of course, as well as lots of food and water.

"Let's go" I tell Cecelia

I convince Cecelia to take a short cut through some of the dark alley ways. It is a much faster direction.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Cecelia asks

"Come on where's your sense of adventure!" I reply

I slide a knife carefully into my belt, I know that we could possibly run into trouble in these places

"Look!" Cecelia exclaims

In front of us are three older guys walking down the alleyway, their faces are covered by hoods.

"They look dodge! We should turn around" Cecelia says

I shake my head and grab her shoulder

"We shouldn't have to be afraid to simply walk down an alley" I say

As we approach them, the middle one starts to speak

"Hey! Give us all your money!" he demands

"We don't have any money" Cecelia Pleads

"Yeah and even if we did why would we give any to you?" I say

"Looks like we have a feisty one here boys, lets teach her some manners" the middle one growls

He tries to punch me but I grab his hand and bend his wrist. He cries out in agony and then I ippon seoi nage him and he lands on his back. I break his arm and he cries out again. The next one then hits me in the face and I stumble back clutching my eye however I draw the knife that I had concealed and slice him on the hip.

"Argh"

I point my knife at the final enemy

"Don't harm me! I'm Elios Archivist, if you kill me their music will be lost forever!" he yells

"Get out of here!" I order

The three of them then run away

"Wow how did you do that?" Cecelia asks

"I took some judo lessons when I was younger" I shrug

We make it to the main street and start walking down with the crowd. I walk past my Mother Tracey's shop, inside I see my father Braxon serving a customer. I wonder if I should say goodbye to my parents before I inevitably leave but I think not…I doubt they would even care. I stopped going home at night because they would just yell at me, I guess they blame me for them being so poor so I decided to just sleep on the street.

"You ok?" Cecelia asks

"Uh Huh" I reply and we keep walking

We get our fingers pricked and enter the town square.

"Remember don't mention the fact that we are breaking out of here to anyone beyond this point" I whisper to Cecelia

The escort comes onto the stage and announces that he will chose the female tribute first. I think if I was to be chosen, I wouldn't really mind. I did think about volunteering as a way of escaping once but then thinking about it, I would probably be less free because the capitol always watches the victors.

He picks a name out of the bowl and announces who it is

"Eclipse Enery" He announces

My heart stops. Any chance of seeing the outside world has now been ended, other than the capitol of course. Unexpectedly, I break down in tears before pulling myself together and walking onto the stage. I have been chosen…

 **Jean Bowtemp 17**

I place my newly made button into my tray

"103 buttons" I sigh

"How many have you made?" I ask my twin sister Lacey

"A few" she says vaguely

"What do you mean a few?"

She doesn't reply and tries to go back to work

"Lacey?" I push

"Do you really want to know?" she sighs

"Yes"

"2" she admits

"Two?" I repeat

"See I knew you would judge me"

"No I'm not judging you but I know the boss man will" I say

"Yeah well I don't care what he thinks. I'm going to become a rebel like our father!" Lacey Exclaims

I look around to make sure no one heard that

"Yeah and look where that got him, he left two children fatherless. Look I hate our job as well but if you want to survive in this world you have to keep your head down and do what the capitol says" I argue

Since our father died in a 'factory explosion', me and Lacey have been working in this button factory. We both hate it here but I just get on with it and make as many buttons as I can. Our boss has to obviously allow us to go to the reapings, where we might be selected to par-take in a battle to the death with the other Districts, it does sound more interesting than making buttons but I don't think I would win. The only thing I would be good at is running away…

It's now 9:30 and me and Lacey have to go to the reaping's. Our boos catches us before we leave.

"See you later unless you get reaped of course haha" he jokes

Neither of us laugh at his sad attempt at humour and instead he is met with an awkward silence

"So anyway I was just wondering how many buttons you made this morning?" he asks

"103" I say proudly

"About the same" Lacey says

"Great work!" he exclaims

"You're such I liar" I whisper to her as we leave

We laugh together

"My life sure would be boring without you Jean" she laughs

We arrive at the Reaping's and we are soon taken to the 17-year-old section. I cough, as the fumes of the factories all around the square fill my lungs. Still haven't got used to all the smog after 17 years of living in District 8.

Lacey is standing opposite me on the girls side. A short bald man dressed in capitol fashion steps on the stage, must be a new escort. He announces the girl first. I always get worried at this point, worried for Lacey. I can't imagine a world where we were separated even for 1 day!

"Eclipse Enery" he announces

I take a deep sigh of relief. Still I feel bad for this Eclipse of course but I don't know her. I see a girl with long black hair and blue eyes walk towards the stage. Although her eyes aren't blue like mine, they are electric blue! I get a feeling that she could make it far anyway.

Next he chooses the boy. I get a very cold chill in my body again and butterflies in my stomach, although I'm not as nervous as when the girl gets chosen. I guess it's because if I got chosen then it would still be in my control but if Lacey got chosen then it would be out of my control.

"Jean Bowtemp" I hear him announce, slightly mispronouncing it

I can't believe it, I just got reaped! Not cool!

"No!" Lacey yells

But she is held back by the Peacekeepers

I walk to the front wondering why Lacey didn't volunteer to save me, then remembering that she's a girl so it wouldn't have worked. Even if she were a boy, I would volunteer over her volunteer, so that would be an infinite volunteering mess. I trip on the step as I am lost in my thoughts. As I shake Eclipse's hand I notice she has a bruise on her eye.

 **Thanks for reading. Can't wait to get to the Games, I think that's the most interesting part honestly but I try to make these chapter as fun as possible!**

 **There won't be any questions this time but there will in the District 9 Reapings. See you then!**


	10. District 9 Reapings

District 9 Reaping's

 **Francesca "Ceska" Arenado 16**

I push my red hair back into a bun and put on a yellow lace dress for the Reaping's. My dad's want me to stay with them for the Reaping's because they worry about me but I don't care. I would rather go with my boyfriend Jayson. I'm not scared.

I've now finished getting ready so I walk downstairs and I say goodbye to my two fathers Mychal and Hudson. Hudson is a like a traditional father, very over protective whereas Mychal is very laid back. The door knocks and I open it to find Jayson standing there.

"Hey Jayce" I say and kiss him

"It's just…Jayson" he corrects me

"Do you wanna come in or shall we just go straight their Jayce?" I ask

He pauses for a second thinking

"Let's just go straight there" He mutters

"Hudson kinda scares me"

Hudson then comes to the door

"Make sure you look after my daughter ok?" he says to Jayson

He nods awkwardly

"Goodbye sweetie" Hudson says to me and kisses me on the cheek

"Dad I'm not going to be gone long" I say

"I know but the Reaping's just make me worry that's all…" he replies

I'm now walking through the field of wheat in between my house and the District centre. I skip along a path in the middle, stroking the wheat with my hands and laughing. I look back and see Jayson walking behind me with his hands in his pockets. Maybe I should try and cheer him up…

"Hey do you want to hear a joke?" I ask

"Not really…"

"How many tickles does it take to make an octopus laugh?"

He shrugs his shoulders

"10-tickles" I exclaim and burst out laughing

I hold onto his shoulder to try and catch my breath

"Do you get it? Because it's an octopus and…"

"What's an Octopus?" he asks

"Nevermind"

We reach the centre of the District. As usual April Everroot is the escort for our District. She is dressed in a sea blue sparkling dress.

"And now we will choose our two brave tributes who will be representing District 9 this year" she announces

Often our tributes die in the bloodbath, so hopefully we will get two good ones this year that will stand up to those pesky careers

April puts her hand in the girl's bowl and picks out a name

"Francesca Arenado" I hear her say

Oh…

 **Amary Gonzalez 18**

I feel my fingers brush against the strings of my guitar, a tune soon following

 _Dun dun dun dundundun dundundun dundundun dun dun dun_

I sit slumped against a tree in the middle of a wheat field, I move one of my hands away from my guitar and pick up a bottle of whiskey and take a sip out of it. I grimace as I feel the burn of the alcohol in my throat.

I don't remember how I got here but I must have slept here last night. I was probably drunk but I don't remember… so I was definitely drunk. Things didn't always use to be this way, I used to have friends, family and even a girlfriend. Abril was her name. I miss her, sometimes I write songs about her. That's the only thing I'm good at these days, singing, playing music and writing songs…and drinking

"Well that's a sorry sight" I hear a voice say

I look up and see two guys standing above me. I know what's about to happen, I've lived on the streets for long enough now... I stand up and take another sip of whiskey quickly

"Those are nice shoes you've got" One of them says

"And hair" the other one says

I look up confused

"What?" The first guy says

"We can't take his hair…"

"Oh I thought we were just complementing him…sorry" The second one says

"No when we say we like something, we're implying we're gonna steal it"

"Are we gonna do this or not?" I interrupt

"I'm…getting…bored"

The first one throws a punch at me and I take it, too drunk to move out the way. I clutch my jaw in surprise then spin round and return the favour by punching him with a right hook. However, I forgot that I had my bottle of whiskey in that hand and it smashes all over his face. He falls to the ground in pain, clutching his bloody, shard ridden face.

Damn it! That was good whiskey! I look at the second guy, furious and he charges towards me and rugby tackles me to the ground. I grab him by the throat and punch him in the face and twist him over then punch him again, knocking him out.

I stand up and spit the blood and whiskey out my mouth annoyed. I kick my first attack again out of annoyance. I then look up and to my surprise, I see four peacekeepers coming towards me.

"Oh shit" I cough

"I don't know what happened to them…they must have tripped" I say

One of them walks forward and speaks

"Amary Gonzalez, come with us now. Failure to do this will be seen as an attempt to escape the reaping's and is an offense"

Oops I forgot it was the reaping's today, in fact I forgot what day it was at all…

I take off and try to run in the opposite direction but one of the peacekeepers Tasers me. The last thing I remember is face planting on the wheat field of District 9.

When I wake up I find myself getting dragged by the Peacekeepers through District 9 and into the city square.

"Alright! Get off me!" I squirm

They release me and make me get my finger pricked, then push me into the 18-year-old section.

"Oh a late-comer" April Everoot Announces

I'm now stood in the crowd waiting for my final Reapings to be over. I'm not really listening to anything April's saying because I'm still not fully soba, plus getting tased didn't help. I shift from my day dream when she announces the female tribute.

"Francesca Arenado"

I see a red haired girl with freckles walk to the stage. Nothing out of the ordinary for District 9…

"Now I will choose the boy"

April walks over and picks a name out of the bowl

"Amary Gonzalez"

Wait that's me isn't it…can't say I'm surprised, I took a lot of tesserae when my mum was ill. Still I'm not going down without a fight!

I try to dash down the centre of the crowd but a Peacekeeper gets in my way. I use my strength and shove him to the ground. I then yank his helmet off and throw it at the next Peacekeeper. Eventually I am tackled to the ground, beaten a bit and dragged to the front.

"Can't escape us scum" one of them mocks

I am dumped next to April and Francesca. I'm not having a good day today…

 **Well this chapter was slightly shorter than the last but I feel like this Reaping's format is a bit repetitive so I might change it up a bit for Districts 10 – 12. Thanks for Reading!**

 **Anyway here are the questions**

 **Easy: What are the names of Ceska's Fathers? 20 points**

 **Medium: Why did Amary take a lot of tesserae? 40 points**

 **Medium: Who is Enery's (District 8) best friend? 40 points**

 **Hard: Can you name the District 9 Tributes from Volunteered: The 29** **th** **Hunger Games? 80 points**


	11. District 10 Reapings

District 10 Reapings

 **Colin Maxwell 17**

I pull my freshly baked bread out of the oven and my nose absorbs the delightful scent. I love freshly baked bread, it's one of my most favourite things in the world. The other is Bessie the cow, my best friend.

I pick up an apple and exit the community home and go into the barn

"Bessie?" I call

"Oh Bessie?"

I look around the barn frantically but there's no sign of him. Panic begins to build in my heart, I look around desperately

"Can I help you?"

I spin round and see Hobber, the butcher. He took over the job after his brother died in the Hunger Games six years ago. This can only mean one thing…my Bessie is dead!

I feel anger grow inside me and I am unable to control it! I leap at Hobber and throw him into a nearby wall and he smashes threw it, we are both surprised by my unusual strength.

Hobber snatches a nearby cleaver and points it at me.

"Stay back" he yells

"I'm warning you…"

"You hurt her!"

"You hurt Bessie!" I scream back at the top of my lungs

Just then people from my community home rush in and pull me back and stop me from doing Something I regret…

 **Lucinda Maryweather 16**

 _Dream_

 _I glide through the forest canopy, the wind lifts me through the trees, flapping my wings occasionally. I land on a nearby branch and begin humming human tunes. Suddenly I feel a shadow descend over me, I look up and a large bird of prey descends upon me._

Real world

I wonder through the forest, I feel my feet glide across the leaves and twigs. When I walk past a tree I rub my hand against it and feel the rough bark rub against my hand. I have lived out here in the woods of District 10 for a long time now, must be 10 years by now. Ever since the incident. I'm happy out here, I'm always happy when I'm closest to nature. I never even go into my District anymore. Unless it's to get food or obviously the Reaping's which is today. That's what it is…

Last night I was a bird...when I am a bird I am free…it was more than a dream…. I think my freedom is coming to an end soon but I cannot stop my fate…

 **Colin Maxwell 17**

I regret what I did earlier, I guess it wasn't the butchers fault. It was only his job after all. I put on my coat and get ready to leave for the Reapings

"Hey wait for me"

I turn around and see Gary, my close friend from my community home

"Do you want someone to walk with you?" he asks

I know he's only asking this because he thinks I might get into another fight or something if I'm on my own

"Look…I promise I won't lose my temper again but you can come with me since you are my friend right?" I say

He nods and gives me a smile

"Good…as long as you don't get angry again"

We walk towards the front door and I see a parcel for me on the doorstep.

"Oh look you've got a parcel…" he exclaims

I pick it up, open it and look inside to find a steak with a note on it that reads…'Bessie'

"Oh…damn" I hear my friend mumble

"I'll kill you!" I scream at the top of lungs before picking up a chair and hurling it through a window

 **Lucinda Maryweather 16**

I'm now wondering through District 10. As I walk past I see people looking up and staring at me, they seem mesmerised, even hypnotised by my presence. Or maybe they are just shocked by my dress sense or lack thereof. I am wearing a torn red dress with various twigs, leaves and roots stuck to it and no shoes…I don't like to wear shoes because I think they are unnatural

I begin to see people getting rounded up to attend the Reaping's. I must go without a fight this time. Soon I will be free…

 **Colin Maxwell 17**

"I'm telling you it was just a cow" Gary says

I storm to the reaping's with my fists clenched still

"She was my best friend" I yell back

"I thought I was…" Gary mumbles

I stop and look at him. I feel my fists relax. I guess he's got a point. I still have Gary.

The anger leaves me and I smile

"You're right" I mumble

"Move it. You're gonna be late for the Reaping's" a peacekeeper yells

Gary puts his hand on my shoulder

"Let's go"

We make it to the reaping's and I allow my finger to get pricked. We walk in and stand in our age groups

Our District Escort Curio strides onto the stage. He is dressed in his usual colourful outfit, some half the people are clapping for him whilst half are booing.

"Is everybody ready!" he exclaims excitedly

He is met with the normal boos and groans

"Shut up!" One of the Peacekeeper yells

"Can we just get this over with, I haven't got all morning" Someone in the crowd shouts

Curio rolls his eyes and picks the male tribute first

He picks a name out of the bowl

"Gary Warren" He announces

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shout

The crowd goes silent, everyone is stunned including Gary

I walk to the front, not really knowing what I have just done but I had to do it. If Gary had been reaped, then I truly would have lost everything today…

"We have a brave volunteer… What's your name?" Curio asks

"Colin Maxwell" I mumble

He lifts my arm up in the air triumphantly before picking a name out of the girls bowl

"Lucinda Maryweather" He announces

Some people in the crowd gasp in shock and I remember why. It is a legend in our District that the Maryweather Family were witches. I see a strange, pale, red haired girl walk out of the crowd. She doesn't look surprised or shocked and walks almost like she was expecting it. I am unable to say anything as I am stunned by her beauty…

 **Ok sorry this chapter took so long but I have been super busy recently. I know the POVs are a bit shorter than the last ones but I think that is how I'm gonna do District 11 and 12 also and then we can get onto the cool stuff! See you in District 11!**


	12. District 11 Reapings

District 11 Reapings

 **Kristen Silas 15**

I splash a handful of ice cold water onto my face, it's sting snaps me awake. I look into the mirror and see my brown eyes staring back at me. I turn around and observe the scares on my back from the whippings that time I tried to steal some crops. I place my finger on one of them and wince in pain before quickly putting on a white shirt. Might as well try and look smart for this thing after all…

I step out of the bathroom and into the corridor, we have no upstairs in my house

"You look smart" My sister says

"Thanks" I reply

I put my bag around my shoulder and take a sip of water from my bottle before placing it in my bag also

"I'm gonna go and see what food I caught in my snare and then head to the reapings" I say to my sister

"Ok" she murmurs

"Is…is that it?" I question

"Huh"

"Aren't you gonna wish me luck or anything?"

"I'm more concerned with my own survival" she shrugs

"Besides if you get reaped it will be one less mouth to feed"

I chuckle

"Are you mad sis? We both know I do all the providing around here"

"Are you going or what?" she yells

"Yeah I'm going!"

I shut the door behind me and head out towards my snare I set down last night. To my delight I see that it has caught a rabbit. Dinner is sorted for tonight!

I quickly pull out a knife from my bag. Not thinking twice, I slit it's throat and place it in my bag. I then climb up a nearby tree and look out towards the sunrise. I feel most myself up here away from everyone…

 **Persephone Cane 15**

I creep through the corn fields, the tall golden grass hides my presence but I have also painted my skin and cloths the same colour as the corn to camouflage. I see peacekeepers in their bright white uniforms clearly through the corn. They are ordering people around and making them work. Suddenly I am engulfed in fear, staring at their white uniforms seems to bring back some horrific flashbacks of my past, that I can't remember. I have amnesia you see but all I see in my flashbacks is peacekeepers beating and executing some poor people on the ground. I believe this event is also how I got the huge scar on my neck and the reason I am a mute.

I breath heavily and regain but thoughts. I see a peacekeeper place his handgun on a log briefly and so I dash out and grab it. He doesn't appear to notice me but I dash in the direction towards my house and hide the gun in my bag.

 **Kristen Silas 15**

I arrive at the Reaping's and see everyone being forced into the square. I take my position in the 15-year-old section and just wait for the two unlucky bastards that will almost certainly die. I see the escort makes his way onto the stage with all the important people sat behind him. He goes to choose the male tribute first and pulls out a name

"Kristen Silas" He announces

Oh great it looks like I'm the unlucky bastard…I slowly walk forward looking around at everyone. For the first time in my life I truly won't be in control of my own destiny and I hate the thought…

 **Persephone Cane 15**

I storm back towards my home with the gun still in my bag. Why do I keep having these flashbacks or memories or whatever they are? As I get closer to my home and see my mum through the window, although I'm told she's not my real mum and my dad is not my real dad or and the same with my sister…they said they adopted me but they never said anything more. I need to find out about my real family and I think somehow these flashbacks are connected…

I open the door and walk straight past my sister Rose

"Perse what's up?" I hear her ask

However, I ignore her and go straight to talk to my mum

I tap her on the shoulder and sign the words 'Can we talk'

"Of course what is it?" she replies

I go in bold and sign the words "Who were my real family?"

She takes a deep sigh, sits down and gestures for me to do the same. Rose also comes in and sits next to her

"Your family loved you very much…just after your seventh birthday they were executed for conspiring against the capitol"

As she says this my thoughts go back to my flashbacks. The people being shot on the ground must have been my real parents…it was a man and a woman! I gulp and then sign again, this time asking why I can't talk and if I've always been this way?

"When I first met you, you saved my life from a snake mutt" Rose cuts in

"Just after…what happened…"

"However it bit you on the neck and you lost the ability to speak" my dad interrupts, standing in the doorway

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner!" I sign

Not able to get across my anger and sadness in sign language I run out the house crying

"Perse come back!" Rose answers

What does this mean? My real family are gone? This is too much for me to take in right now!

Because of what had happened I had completely forgotten that it's the reaping day today, until I see a Peacekeeper ordering me to go to the reaping's. Not having anywhere else to go I oblige

I arrive to the reaping's still sulking. It's all mostly the usual, some people protesting, people fighting peacekeepers…normal District 11 stuff. I haven't even thought about the prospect of being reaped yet because I'm too districted by everything else. I was worried the first two years but not so much anymore. I hear the escort announce the unlucky boy that will be taking part in this year's Hunger Games

"Kristen Silas" he announces

I see a short guy emerge from the 15-year-old section across from me. He is black (like me) and has a large scar across his eye. The way he walks to the front of the stage gives me the feeling me can handle himself…

Next he moves to pick who the girl will be. After he picks up the name he pauses for a second before reading it

"Persephone…" Wait he just said my first name and it's really rare as well

"Cane" he finishes

He definitely just said my name!

 **Wow it's been a while again but finally we are getting towards the end of the Reapings. District 12 should be up soon. Sorry Kristen's POV was a bit short but I couldn't think of much to do with him before the reaping's. He will get much more development afterwards though. Anyway here are the questions**

 **Easy Question: What is the name of Persephones sister? 20 points**

 **Medium Question: Why can't Persephone talk? 40 points**

 **Hard Question: What does dreaming of being a bird mean to Lucinda Maryweather (District 10) 80 points**

 **Also you will no longer get points for reviewing after you leave your first review. You only get 20 points for the first review otherwise it's too confusing for me**


	13. District 12 Reapings

District 12 Reapings

 **Willow Wren 12**

Todays the day! The day I've been waiting for my entire life! I will finally get to enter The Hunger Games! I'll finally get to kill a human being or more than one if I'm lucky! Killing animals just doesn't satisfy it for me…I love the feeling of taking another life but a human life is the ultimate goal. Still I need to get a bit of…last minute practice in before I volunteer…

I walk into the kitchen to grab a knife quickly before I go out. Unfortunately, my mum is already in there but it will only take a little lie to get rid of her, otherwise she will be questioning me as to why I'm taking a knife outside…she has been suspicious of my secret hobby ever since she caught me stabbing a squirrel to death a few years ago. Ever since then I have put on an innocent and sweat facade to everyone I meet. Everyone in my life thinks I'm a sweat innocent girl, well maybe except my mum…

I smile at my mum

"Mum…dad wants you" I inform her

"hmm…what for?" she asks

"He didn't tell me" I quickly say

My mum walks out the room and I quickly grab a knife and put it in my belt. I rush outside and head through District 12, as I walk I smile innocently at the strangers walking past me. I head into the woods and cut through the fence that keep people out. After this I look around for my first victim…

I see a squirrel perched on top of a branch. I pull out some nuts from my pocket and put them on the ground in front of me. I start making noises with my lips to attract it

"Here little squirrel" I call

Slowly it comes down and starts nibbling on the nuts

"Good squirrel"

Quickly I grab its tale with my left hand and then bring out the knife and plant the blade in the squirrel's necks. It squeals and blood squirts onto my face. Damn it!

"You had to get blood all over my face" I yell

I then stab it repeatedly another few times out of anger

"So it's true!"

I took up to see a girl from school standing above me

"I knew you were a total psycho"

"What no…it's not what it looks like…it just accidently ran into my knife" I stutter

"Yeah…I'm convinced" she says sarcastically

"I'm so gonna tell everyone!"

With that she runs of in the opposite direction

"I don't care! Do it!" I shout back

I should have taken my knife and stabbed her as well. It wouldn't have made any difference since I'm volunteering today. Oh well.

I pull the knife out of the squirrel and wipe it clean. Well…might as well go to the reaping's now…not even gonna bother to say goodbye to my parents.

I reach the Reaping's and quickly get into my age group. I see the girl I met earlier looking across the crowd at me with her friends, they giggle when they see me looking at them. I've always loved watching The Hunger Games, it's the highlight of my year to be Honest. I've always dreamed of taking part in it…and now I finally can.

First the escort chooses the male tribute

"Dario Mullins" She announces

I see a boy walk out from the 16-year-old section. He has light brown skin, dark curly hair and freckles on his nose. He may be an easy target in the area although he's a bit older than me and probably stronger…

Next she moves towards the female bowl…yay! This is it…the anticipation is killing me

"Vicky Wildwood" She says

I look around and see it's the same girl I met earlier. I see shock and horror appear in her face which is satisfying to me. It's very tempting to let her get chosen and watch her get killed in the area but I think not…

"I volunteer" I shout

Everyone around looks at me in shock. Why would a tiny little innocent girl volunteer for The Hunger Games? I bet their thinking.

 **Dario Mullins 16**

I flip a switch the engine of one of dads mining vehicles and it starts running again.

"There you go…all fixed" I exclaim to my dad

He walks over and inspects it

"How did you do it?" he asks

"What can I say? I know my stuff!" I reply

"Huh"

"We actually have some more equipment that needs fixing…care to help out?" he asks

"Sorry dad but I've gotta get ready for the reaping's, besides its Sonia's first Reaping remember?"

"I'd rather forget about those horrific games if I'm honest with you" he replies

"Just go" he orders

With that I leave the mine and head back to my place. I quickly get changed into smart cloths. When I go downstairs I see my sister Sonia and give her a quick hug.

"You ok?" I ask

She nods

"It's ok. It's very unlikely that you will be Reaped on your first time." I reassure her

"In fact I think your chances of being Reaped are like 1 in 800 or is it 900… damn it I used to know this!"

"Anyway even if you are Reaped, which I'm not saying you will be, but I'm sure you'll be smart enough to survive like your big brother"

She nods again

"That's me…I'm talking about me by the way…I'm smart" I stutter

I can't help but feel like I've made it worse

"Alright let just go" I say

I walk with her through the District to the Reaping square where everyone appears to be getting taken to their age groups

"Alright don't be scared" I whisper to Sonia

She is then separated from me and I am also dragged off to the 16-year-old section. Our escort does the normal welcome stuff and then goes to choose the boy first, a little bit unusual but whatever.

"Dario Mullins" she announces

Oh God! I had spent so much time worrying about Sonia that I had completely forgotten about myself. Oh well it had to be someone. No point in getting upset. It won't make any difference

I walk to the front and shake the escorts hand

What happened next was strange. A 12-year-old girl named Willow volunteered for some reason. Maybe she volunteered for a friend…who knows? As the girl walks forwards her features become clearer. She has blond hair and blue eyes and has a weird smile that creeps me out. I don't trust her.

We are made to shake hands and now this is it. My new life begins which may be short lived…

 **Phew! Finally, I've got to the end of the Reapings. This has seemed like a long ride and I started to run out of ideas of what to do towards the end. Oh well. Now I can get onto the cool stuff. Train rides will be next!**


	14. Train Rides

Train Rides

 **Roderik Caspitian 18 District 1**

I wander up and down the train trying to find some sort of escape in this endless coffin on wheels. No stop thinking like that…you're going to win this Roderik and then you will be free! Still I think Eliora might be into me and I'm not interested in some sort of romantic tail to win the capitol over, besides I don't even swing that way. I need to be honest with her, I need to tell her.

I see her sitting on her own by a window and I sit opposite her to talk to her.

"Hi Eliora"

She turns her head to face me

"Hi Rods"

"Can I call you Rods?" she asks

"Sure…listen there's something I need to talk to you about" I say

"I'm not really into girls"

I cringe but at least I finally got it off my chest

"Well that's cool because I'm not into boys" She responds blankly

"Oh…that's great…really good" I stutter

"Glad we settled that then"

I awkwardly scurry away to my room

 **Tripp Castellan 14 District 6**

We sit eating our lunch on the train to the capitol. I stuff as much food in my mouth as I can, I've probably eaten more food in the last 5 minutes that I have in my entire life in District 6. I had a shower earlier as well which Is probably the first shower I've had in years, it felt so good! I feel fresh and like a new person…a new person that won't be alive for much longer but still a new person…

Other than the loud noises of me crunching on the food. The table is in complete silence…no one is talking. It's really awkward. Kin is sitting in silence and nibbling on the occasional bit of food. I look over to my mentor who looks bored out his mind. I found out his name is Zircon, he hasn't really told us anything useful. Not anything I haven't already learned on the streets anyway. He probably just wants to get this over and done with.

Finally, he snaps

"Would one of you please just say something…this silence is killing me" he growls

Quickly I think of something to say

"My names Tripp by the way" I say to Kin

"Oh wait you already know that because they said our names when we got reaped hehe…" I joke

Zircon sighs

"This is going to be fun…" he says sarcastically

 **Amir Blaise 15 District 5**

I sit on my own by the window reading my book as usual. Alice keeps trying to make small talk with me but I really want to be left alone. I would be polite with her if we both weren't going to be dead soon. She approaches me again and sits next to me and smiles.

"Hi Amir how's it going?"

"Not bad" I reply

I continue to look at my book

"Our mentor thinks we should ally for the games…what do you think?" She asks

I let out a deep sigh and put my book on the table

"Look Alice I'm just going to be honest with you. I'm don't want any friends or even anyone to talk to during the games. When we're at training there will be plenty of other tributes to try and talk to but could you please just leave me alone and let me die in piece?"

She sits in stunned silence that I would be so honest to her

"Fine if you're going to be like that… unlike you I haven't lost all hope that I can win!" she exclaims

She walks off and I go back to reading my book

 **Sienna Ledwell 17 District 2**

Jesse is really starting to get on my nerves. He thinks he's so hot and cool, how can you be hot and cool at the same time? Doesn't make any sense. I feel the bumps of the train going over the train track. I soon get bored so I get out of bed and open my door.

"You must be Sienna"

I jump a little as I am met with a woman and a guy. I instantly recognise them as they are both previous District 2 winners. The women I remember as Natelle Dayfeather, she is in her 40s. I think she won one of the first ever Hunger Games. The guy's name is Carter, I remember he won a few years ago. I remember him being particularly brutal in the Games

"My name is Natelle and this is Carter"

"Your reputation proceeds you" I say

I glance at Carter quickly after saying this, he raises one eyebrow and smirks at me.

"We are going to be your mentors, I thought it would be a good idea to put both the boys together so I can focus on you" Natelle says

"Sounds great" I reply

 **Iris Pearson 16 District 4**

Me and Bodhi have been sitting, talking and laughing now for the past couple of hours! At the same time, we stuff whatever fruit, cakes or drinks we can find into our mouths. He told me all about how he's been surfing since he was 7 and that his father owns the biggest fishing company in the District. I like Bodhi, he reminds me of my best friend Cain a bit, although he looks nothing like him. I would hate for us to be the last two because then we would have to kill each other but then there's Rio and how much me winning the games would mean for him! If I had to kill him Bodhi at the very end, then I would do it but I would make it as painless as possible…

Thinking about this, I decide to change up the conversation a bit

"Can I ask you something?" I ask

"Go ahead" he replies

"Ok you don't have to answer if you don't want to but ok…" I stumble

"Yes…"

"Say If I was killed by someone in the games, would you go out of your way to avenge me as your District partner? bit of a random question I know"

He sits in silence for a couple of seconds, clearly finding it a random question

"Well…of course I would" he smiles

"Good cos I would avenge you too…" I say

We sit in silence for a few moments before Bodhi changes the conversation again

"So how do you think we should approach the training days?" he asks

"Our mentor has suggested we get acquainted with the other careers quickly because we need to stick with them for as long as possible but obviously we need to keep our eye out for back stabbers…" I reply

"Yeah well at least we know we can trust each other now!" Bodhi says

 **Francesca Arenado 16 District 9**

I stare blankly out the train window, I still can't believe I got Reaped. Is this really happening?!

I get called to dinner by April and I sit down opposite her and our mentor who I met earlier. A few seconds later Amary comes stumbling in.

"Really appreciate the complimentary Beverages!" he mutters

He then sits down and pours a glass of whiskey

"This is good whiskey!"

"I think you've had enough" April sighs

Amary bursts out laughing

"You think I want to spend my last days of this Earth Soba? Hehe"

"It doesn't have to be that way, I think you have potential" April says and looks at our mentor who raises his eyebrows

There is an awkward silence but I decide to break it by telling a joke

"Knock Knock" I say

"Who's there?" Amary responds

"Cow Says"

"Cow says who"

"No! Cow says Mooooo!"

I burst out laughing and Amary joins me, drinking all his whiskey and slamming his hand on the table…

"Funny…" April sighs

I wish she would cheer up, she's not the one who's going to be fighting to the death after all!

 **Kristen Silas 15 District 11**

I feel the noise of the train bumbling and rumbling against the track. Sitting opposite me is Persephone, neither of us have spoken to each other yet. Probably because we are both naturally quite people but I think I will break the silence just to make it less awkward.

"So it's Persephone right?" I ask

She nods

"That's a nice name…" I comment

She smiles

I wonder why she is not speaking. Is she just really shy?

"Do you talk?" I ask bluntly

She shakes her head, looking kind of sad this time.

I feel kind of bad now for bringing it up

"Don't worry I think people tall far too much as it is" I joke

She smiles again and I smile back at her now

 **Lucinda Maryweather 16 District 10**

I'm currently sat on my bed in my room, staring at the wall. Collin can't keep his eyes off me, I think he has fallen for me. I hate being in here, I feel very claustrophobic in this tiny little metal box. But nature has spoken to me and I know I will win this Hunger Games, mother nature is never wrong! I just don't know what purpose she has for sending me on this voyage. I'll find out soon I guess.

 **Kellie Furnstahl 15 District 7**

I didn't really think this through did I? I saved my sister but now how do I save myself? Across the train I see our mentor Camelia talking to Ben. I should probably go and listen, I don't know anything about fighting or surviving to be honest.

I walk over to them to see what's going on

"Kellie, thanks for joining us" Camelia says

"Now do you have any previous experience with fighting or anything?" she asks

"Do I need to?" I ask

"Well…it would help…a little bit" she stutters

I know she's trying to sound enthusiastic. She doesn't want me to lose hope but deep down she knows I'm a lost cause

"What do you suggest?" I ask

"Well Benrick here has had no experience in fighting but he has had experience in using an axe to chop trees…have you had anything like that?"

"No" I mutter

"Look maybe you should just focus on Ben, he's a big strong boy and probably has a better chance than me"

"That might also be to your advantage" she argues

"How exactly will that be to my advantage?"

"Well the careers won't perceive you as a threat compared to Ben, so their less likely to target you" she says

"Oh terrific" Ben cuts in

We both laugh. The first time that either of us have done so since the reaping's.

I guess she might have a point though.

 **Dario Mullins 16 District 12**

I don't really like Willow. She creeps me out a little and there's just something about her... I don't trust her. But what difference will it really make? I don't really stand a chance out there. At school they've always called me a nerd, I like science, maths and mechanics. I've never really been into exercise but I guess you do need brains as well as brawn to survive. Hell I don't know. I've seen some tributes similar to me that have done well in the past through joining alliances. That's what I must do…just not with Willow…

I walk down the train to get a glass of water, Willow is walking from the opposite way.

"Oh hi Willow…" I say

 **Eclipse Enery 15 District 8**

I open the door and walk through into a new part of the train. Exploring as usual… that's what I do best. I Jean sitting on his own so I think I should go talk to him since I haven't yet.

"Hey Jean" I say

"Oh hi…" he mumbles

He wipes away a tear from his eye. He hasn't taken getting reaped very well it seems.

"Have you seen our mentor yet?" he asks

"No but I'm sure he will come" I reply

He sighs deeply

"Is it common for District 8 tributes to win do you know? I don't really like to watch the Games to be honest" he mumbles

"I'm sorry to say that its really rare" I reply

"I appreciate your honestly" he says

"I guess this means we're both screwed then" He murmurs

Speak for yourself. I know I'm gonna do everything in my power to win. I don't say that though instead I just laugh

We sit in silence for a few moments until he speaks again

"Is your name eclipse because you were born on an eclipse or something?" he asks

I laugh genuinely this time

"I don't think so" I reply

"Then why are you called that?"

I think for a second and realise that I have never even thought about it before

"I guess I'll ask my parents…if I ever see them again…"

 **Jackie Cortez 14 District 3**

I sit opposite that crazy kid Ryon, my so called District 'partner'. He's been staring at me most of this time. I swear he's figuring out ways he will try and kill me at this very moment in time! We are currently waiting to find out who our mentor will be. Then he finally walks through the door and I am shocked to see who it is. Data Mendoza walks through the door!

I get up, run forward and hug him

"Data!" I exclaim

"I'm so sorry" he mutters

"It's ok…it wasn't your fault" I reply

"But it is…I'm the one who got you into this mess but I'm also going to be the one to get you out!"

I nod… wiping some tears from my face

"I promise together we will get through this…just like I did" he says

Data then stands up and turns his attention to Ryon.

"Good to meet you Ryon…I'm Data Mendoza, your mentor" he says

Data offers his hand but Ryon refuses to shake it

"We know who you are" Ryon responds coldly

"We came to you once…looking to join your academy and you turned us down due to 'mental illness'...guess it could have come in handy…"

"Yes we turned you down and it looks like for good reason. Anyone who volunteers for The Hunger Games must be crazy but you will come to regret it trust me" Data replies

Ryon glares at him for saying that

 **I've been working on this chapter for a while now so that's why it came so soon. Thanks for all reviews and follows guys I really appreciate it!**


	15. Training Day 1

Training Day 1

 **Roderik Caspitian 18 District 1**

I wake up bright and early for my first training session. Although I'm a bit nervous about the other tributes, I need to get them to respect me! Especially the other careers. I get out of bed and put my training cloths on before heading out for breakfast (my second favourite part after lunch). I see Eliora look at me in disgust as I scoff as much food as possible down. I hate the way she's treated me from the beginning but it won't be long until she's inevitably thanking me for saving her in the arena. I go to grab another cake but our mentor (Gage I think his name is) grabs my arm to stop me

"I think you've had enough" he says

"Not good to eat too much before exercising"

I pull my arm away from him slightly annoyed and me and Eliora leave for training.

When we arrive we finally get to see all our competition up close. I remember most of them from the tribute parades but I like to know who I'm working with. Straight away I see the two blond haired tributes from 4 are already talking to District 2s tributes. We go over and join them.

"Hi you must be the two from District 1?" the District 4 boy says

"That's us" Eliora responds

"I'm Bodhi and this is Iris" he announces

"I'm Eliora and this is Roderik"

Apparently she's speaking for me now

The District 2 tributes both say their names in turn

"Sienna"

"Jesse"

"Ok great now that we all know each other…let's just get on with this!" I interrupt

"just one thing before we do" Bodhi cuts in

"I think the most important thing here is that we create a team that trusts otherwise this will all fall apart on day 1"

Everyone nods in agreement, except I just roll my eyes

"Excellent" Bodhi exclaims

 **Amir Blaise 15 District 5**

I look around at all the other tributes practicing hard in different stations while I sit and read my book as usual. Why do they delay the inevitable? I understand the careers training but why does everyone else bother? I just hope I go relatively quickly. I don't want my death to drag out. I can see Alice with the careers, sucking up to them. She appears to be smiling and laughing and… trying to show off her personality. Does she realise they are going to turn on her eventually?

Just then my attention is drawn to a dispute between the blond District 3 boy and District 12 boy. It looks like the District 12 boy picked up the weight that the District 3 boy was going to grab.

"Give it to me" the District 3 boy yells

"No I got it first!" the other one protests

"The voices told me I must get it now!" he replies

The District 3 boy then growls in anger, grabs the other boy and puts a knife on his throat

"Give it to me" he yells

"Help!" the other one begs

If there's one thing I can't stand in this world its bullies. I have to do something! I put my book down and walk over to them

"Let him go" I order bluntly

The blond boy looks at me in surprise that I would stand up to him with no fear.

"Screw you" he replies

He then throws the District 12 by to the floor and comes at me. I grab his arm to stop the knife and then head-butt him on the nose. He drops the knife and clutches his nose in pain stumbling off as he does it.

"We will get you for this" He snarls

The boy from 12 then gets up

"Thanks" he says

"No problem" I reply

I'm about to go back to read my book but he continues to talk to me

"Wait why did you help me? You… you didn't have to" He asks

I turn back around to face him

"I will always stick to my principles and I'm against bullying so…"

"I'm Dario by the way" he says and offers his hand

I shake his hand

"Amir"

"Hey Amir…so you seem like a smart guy…would you like to join an alliance with me?" he asks

I'm not really looking for an alliance but then I guess it couldn't hurt now and I don't think he will leave me alone now so…

I take a deep sigh

"Alright" I concede

"Cool, lets meet here for the next two days for training" he says

 **Eclipse Enery 15 District 8**

Right now I'm focusing on my survival skills, I'm keeping a low profile because I don't want to be noticed by the careers just yet. All this stuff is pretty basic to me though. I lit the fire in like 3 seconds… I'm not really gonna stay with Jean in the area, I think he would be more of a liability and also I don't mind just going solo. I know I can trust myself... that's all I know. It was just then that I hear a voice from behind me.

"Hi"

I turn around to see the red haired girl from District 9 (I believe)

"Hey" I say back

"How are you so good at all this stuff?" she asks

I can see where this is going.

"Long story" I remark and turn back to what I'm doing

"Do you think you can show me it and maybe we can work together in the area?" she asks

I think about this for a second. Although I'd rather be alone I would like to have some company. She could be my new Cecelia I guess. I turn to her again.

"Alright"

"I'm Francesca but you can just call me Ceska" she says holding out her hand

I shake it

"I'm Eclipse"

 **Kin Lan 17 District 6**

I feel my sword impact the dummy as I slash at it violently. I then spin and do a low strike to the body of the dummy. I then return to my guard position and continue to hack at it. I'm starting to get the hang of this. In fact, these last few days haven't been so bad, I'm not really missing the orphanage or District 6. I then notice the careers are staring at me, I must have caught their attention especially the dark girl from District 1. She looks nasty and I don't want to be her first victim!

 **Colin Maxwell 17 District 10**

Things aren't really going so well here. My mentor and trainers haven't really been very helpful and I'm not really sure what to do... I pick up an axe because I think it would be the most useful weapon.

"Hey nice teeth"

I turn and see the wavy haired District 2 boy. Was he talking to me? I have often been criticized for my bad teeth… He comes closer to me now.

"Have you ever heard of anything called a toothbrush?" he mocks

My hands now tighten around my axe handle in anger. He glances at it, appearing to notice.

"You want to use that don't you…I can tell" he says smugly

"I dare you"

He then takes me by surprise and knocks the axe to the floor. I bend to pick it back up but he kicks it across the floor and sniggers

"Well go and get it"

"Hey that's enough Jesse…just focus on your training" The District 4 guy interrupts

After this he leaves me alone finally. Although I can't help but feel he'll come after me during the bloodbath…

 **Persephone Cane 15 District 11**

I sit next to Kristen on the survival section. We have agreed to stay together for now because we both seem to know a lot about surviving (being from District 11) and also he seems to like me so far (a rare thing in my life). He is currently showing me how to create a snare which could be pretty helpful. I repeat what he did almost perfectly.

"Good job" he says smiling

I put my right hand just in front of my lips and move it forward towards him. He looks at what I did intrigued

"Oh does that mean thank you?" he asks

I nod

He repeats what I just did and we chuckle together. He then stops and changes to a more serious expression

"Listen Perse, you've seen the games... it's gonna be tough out there but if you wanna survive…follow me" He says

I nod

 **Thanks for reading. Originally I was going to do the chariot rides but I started writing this and found it to be a lot more important and also not that many people had enthusiasm about the chariot outfits. Sorry**. **I'll try and give everyone a POV before the bloodbath. Here are some questions**

 **Easy: How many alliances have been formed so far? 20 points**

 **Medium: What are Eclipse and Kin scared of?**

 **Hard: Why doesn't Dario trust Willow?**


	16. Training Day 2

Training Day 2

 **Amary Gonzalez 18 District 9**

I am sitting at breakfast with Ceska, April and our mentor. I've been off the booze now for a few days. April won't allow me to have it while we're training. I kinda feel a little better to be honest and I feel like I actually care about winning for the first time.

"So how'd training go yesterday?" April asks

Ceska jumps strait in

"I made an alliance!" she exclaims

"Good, you gotta watch out for that though!" Our mentor says

"He's right…you need to make sure you can trust whoever's in your alliance. Remember you're still an obstacle for their victory!" April cuts in

"Uh huh" Ceska mumbles

I doubt she really took in their advice

After breakfast me and Ceska head to training. The feeling is kind of awkward in the elevator because we have gone our separate ways since the tribute parade.

When I get to training Ceska appears to go off with the District 8 girl she met yesterday. I do some cardio training at first before moving on to some endurance. When I go to do the monkey bars the District 8 boy is in front of me. He makes the first three then collapses to the floor. All the careers standing around laugh at him and he stumbles off looking red in the face. Now it's my turn, I race across the bars as fast as possible. In about 8 seconds I make it to the last one and drop to my feet cockily. I look to the careers and see that a few of them are admiring me especially the girl from 2.

Next I pick up a scythe and begin swinging wildly at the dummy, letting off all my fury and rage. I see the District 2 career girl approaching me.

"Hey Grim reaper" she says

I look at her confused

"It was a joke…cos the scythe…a bad one I'll admit"

"Right" I respond and swing the scythe one more time at the dummy and it embeds in the head

"You sure have a lot of anger…we could use someone like you" she remarks

I turn to her slightly surprised, did she just try and recruit me into the careers?! I don't know what to make of this! Joining them could be advantageous. You know what they say "Keep your enemies close".

"Yes that was an offer to join the careers" she says

The way she says this indicates she's figured out what I'm thinking

"So are you in?"

I look at her confidently

"Yeah I'm in"

"excellent…I'm sienna" she announces

"Amary" I respond

And we shake hands…looks like I'm in with the careers now. Just like that. I take a deep breath and get ready to meet the rest of them…

 **Franceska Arenado 16 District 9**

Me and Amary part ways shortly after entering the training room. I wouldn't invite him into my alliance, I feel like he would over power us far too easily if he was to betray us. I spot Eclipse quickly. I don't really like her but she seems like she knows what she's doing, so I can probably stick with her for a while before despatching her when the time is right. When she's least expecting it. I've got to win this thing after all…

"Hey Eclipse" I exclaim smiling

"How are you today?" I ask

"I've been better" she says sarcastically

"What do you wanna do today?" she asks

"Just…show me some more stuff you were showing me yesterday" I reply

She nods and we head over to the survival station. When we get there we find two boys already there, making a fire. I think it's the boys from 5 and 12. They must also be in an alliance.

"I can get rid of them" Eclipse says

She starts walking towards them but I stop her with my arm

"Wait…maybe they want to join us" I say

Eclipse looks at me concerned with her piercing blue eyes.

"What?" I ask

"How do we know we can trust them?" she argues

"How do I know I can trust you" I rebut

This comment seems to annoy her slightly. So I change my tone.

"Come on…the more people…the more powerful our alliance is"

Finally, she gives in and excepts

"Alright" she sighs

I approach them and introduce myself

"Hey" I say

The darker skinned boy from 12 looks up at me pleasantly surprised

"Hi" he responds

"Me and Eclipse were just thinking it would be a good idea to join our alliances and make a 4" I say

I look back at Eclipse and she's standing there with her arms folded and tapping her foot.

"You mean her?" the boy asks

"Yeah…she's really nice once you get to know her…anyway what'd you say?" I reply

He looks at the other boy who I shaking his head. He then turns back to me

"We're in" he smiles

"Yay!"

"I'm Dario and this is Amir" he says

Amir nods his head at me and they then stand up and meet Eclipse, who doesn't seem happy. I like Dario, he seems nice and easy to manipulate but I don't like Amir so much anyway these are my allies now.

 **Jesse Blaze 18 District 2**

I don't understand Sienna. She's been nothing but rude and arrogant to all of us and now she appears to be all friendly with this 'Amary', who I wouldn't trust to save his own grandma to be honest. Sure he's pretty intimidating but I don't trust him. I see her joking and smiling with him and I roll my eyes

"Hey Alice go get our weapons ready" Bodhi orders

"Yeah get our weapons ready" I repeat

I want to look like the boss around here not Bodhi.

"Guys gather round and let's do some weapons training" Bodhi orders

"Gather round…weapons training" I shout

Bodhi turns to me… I think he's realising what I'm doing

"What are you doing?" he questions

"I'm helping out…what are you doing?" I smirk

"Only one of us needs to give orders…. I don't need you to be my…parrot" he says

"You're right…I'll do the commands" I say

"Whatever let's just get on with this" he sighs

Alice brings all the weapons and drops them on the ground. Bodhi then picks up a long sword from the pile. I look for a sword slightly larger and pick it up. I hold it in both hands like Bodhi to show that its bigger to the rest of the group. I look at him smugly.

 **Trip Castellan 14 District 6**

I have been enjoying all of luxuries of the capital over the last few days. Although their obsession with hygiene is starting to get irritating and also my stylist seems to think she can boss me around and stuff. Anyway as we get closer and closer to games I feel my heart pounding more and more each day, sometimes I just want to go back to my simple life of painting on the streets of District 6… I'm trying to avoid most of the other tributes, I don't like too many people in one room and 24 people is a bit much. Still I guess the number will go down significantly in a few days hehe.

I pick up the only weapon that seems natural to me, the knife. I thrust it at a dummy a few times when no one's watching. To my delight I don't really think many of the other tributes have taken notice of me yet. Suddenly I am startled by a girl that seems to appear next to me

"Good choice of weapon" she says

I jump back a little, as she takes me by surprise. She's very young with blond hair and blue eyes. I think she's from District 12

"Nothing quite beats killing something with a knife…its very hands on if you know what I mean?" she continues

"Sure…" I reply

She then gives me a sweet smile and begins to walk off but she turns around to say one last thing

"Oh and a little tip…a poisoned knife is even more effective…even if they manage to kill you, you can still take them down with you" she says

She then walks away and leaves me. That was a strange interaction…

 **Benrick Hatchet 16 District 7**

An arrow flies past my face, narrowly missing and hits a dummy nearby. I look at the direction it came from and see a shortish girl with dark hair and dark brown eyes. I think she's from District 3 if I remember rightly.

"Sorry" she shouts

"It's ok…" I reply

She walks closer to me to analyse where the arrow hit. It's nowhere near the heart

"Ah…I never was good with a bow" she remarks

"Evidently not" I say

She looks at me kind off annoyed but playfully.

"Let's see you do better" she says

"Alright, challenge excepted" I laugh

I walk over to where she was standing and pick up a hatchet. I then use both my arms to lob it at the dummy. It spins in the air a few times before embedding into the head of the dummy. The girl looks at it in shock and I just stand there smugly

"I meant…with a bow and arrow" she exclaims

"Well you didn't specify before" I argue

We both start laughing and she inspects where the axe hit

"That was not bad though" she comments

"Thanks" I reply walking back to her

I guess I might as well introduce myself now

"I'm Benrick but everyone just calls me Ben and you are?"

"Jackie… Cortez but everyone calls me…well Jackie" she replies

Something in her eyes tells me I can trust her, she seems like an honest girl

"Hey…do you wanna stick together from now on…kind of like a team?" I stutter

She looks at me for a second like she's trying to figure out if she can trust me

"Ok…" she finally says

I am relieved because it would be embarrassing and awkward if she'd said no.

 **Dario Mullins 16 District 12**

It's lunch time now on the second day of training. I'm sitting on the corner with my new alliance. I've been chatting with Ceska for this whole time now, mainly about food. I like Ceska but she doesn't seem that smart to be honest. I prefer to have intelligent allies but I've got to make do with what I've got I guess... Still I think Amir and Eclipse are slightly smarter although they have both been very quiet this whole time. I'm starting to think their minds are not in this alliance. Finally, Eclipse speaks after chewing a forkful of steak.

"So guys I think we need a plan for the bloodbath. I've seen a couple of them on tv in the past and it aint pretty" she says

"Yeah you're right" I agree

"So obviously we don't know what the arena will look like but I say maybe…two of us grab the stuff while the other two wait on the outside?" she suggests

"Great idea!" Ceska exclaims

There is an awkward pause

"So…who wants to grab the stuff?" Eclipse asks

"Well since it was your idea maybe you should?" Ceska replies

"I had a feeling you would say that"

"Alright I'll do it" Eclipse sighs

"Who wants to go with me?"

"I'll do it" Amir unexpectedly offers

I'm kind of glad that's not my job. I'd rather let our two brave members do it but their clearly not the smartest otherwise they wouldn't have volunteered in the first place haha

 **Thanks for reading and Training day 3 is coming soon!**


	17. Training Day 3

Training day 3

 **Jackie Cortez 14 District 3**

Today has been pretty much the same as the last two days of training. Data doing extra training before the actual training, Ryon looking at me like he's going to try and kill me. 'Try' is the key word because he won't succeed in the arena…I know it.

I leave for training after Ryon because I don't really want to be anywhere near him, I'm just getting ready to leave myself when Data asks to talk to me.

"I've been meaning to ask you, how do you feel about the other tributes now that you have seen them in person?"

I'm not sure how to answer this. I guess I should tell him about my alliance

I nod reassuringly

"Yeah…I managed to make an alliance with the boy from District 7 and he seems trust worthy" I reply

Data looks concerned upon hearing this news. I try to reassure him

"Look if he tries to stab me in the back then I'll be ready. You know I will" Isay

He shakes his head

"It's not that I'm worried about…"

I look at him confused

"Just make sure you don't get close to anyone…you'll regret it trust me" he says

I know what he's talking about now, thinking back to Techna. He never truly moved on from that

"Ok" I mumble

With that I give him a hug and leave for training

 **Ryon Database 15 District 3**

I get out of the elevator that leads to the training room. Jackie stayed behind a few extra minutes just like yesterday.

"You must kill Jackie! That will make Data regret not training you!" The deep voice orders

"I know, I know but she's a lot stranger than me!" I reply

"Doesn't matter. You can take her by surprise "the voice says

"What about that boy that Attacked you the other day? He must die first!" The higher pitched voice orders

"No we kill Jackie first… then him" The deep voice argues

"Be quite…both of you…they will both die in due time along with everyone else" I say

I then notice the District 7 girl looking at me strangely

"What are you staring at!" I shout

She just shakes her head and keeps walking

 **Kellie Furnstahl 15 District 7**

I haven't really known what to do on these training days, I guess I've got quite good with an axe but that's all. I keep thinking back to what my mentor told me on the train. I need to just keep my head low and hopefully the careers won't notice me or target me. I pick up an axe and begin walking towards a training dummy to have a few swings. I then notice the weird boy from District 3 appears to be talking to himself, I only stare at him for a few seconds however he notices me.

"What are you staring at?" he yells

I don't answer and quickly walk away

 **Alice Lyson 17 District 5**

I'm fed up with the careers treating me like a slave! I don't regret joining them though, I know I wouldn't have a chance if I was their enemy. I believe this is the best tactic for survival. It's better than what Amir's doing anyway, allying with some nobodies. If he had been more friendly to me then maybe he could have joined the careers as well.

I see the sandy blond girl, Iris walking past me

"Hey Alice" she smiles

She's about the only career I can stand around here

"Hey Alice go get me something to drink" Jesse orders

I role my eyes and get up to find him a drink

 **Colin Maxwell 17 District 10**

I really really really like Lucinda, I've stuck by her every day of training. There's rumours that she's a witch but I believe she is just misunderstood. I will protect her to the death in the arena! Right now we are supposed to be training but she is just teaching me about different types of wildlife. I cut in to try and add a fact of my own

"Fun fact: I'm ambidextrous" I say

She just smiles, the first time she has done so since I first met her. Her expression becomes serious again

"I'm worried about the interviews…what if everyone thinks I'm weird?" she asks

"Who cares…It's everyone else that's weird not us" I reply

This seems to comfort her, although I wonder why she is so worried about the interviews and not a much scarier thing that comes after…

 **The training days are over. I've tried my best to give everyone some a POV by now. Just the scores, betting odds and interviews to go and then we're into the Games!**

 **Questions**

 **Easy: What is Lucinda worried about? 20 points**

 **Hard: Who are Sienna and Jesses Mentors? 80 points**


	18. Scores and Betting Odds

Scores and betting odds

The Capitol

 **Ronan 35**

I stroll into Saffreens office, pushing the doors open. Her office is filled with a white and gold colour scheme. Every other object in the room is made of gold.

"I would appreciate it if you knocked" she says sarcastically

The scary man with the scar on his eye that appears to follow her everywhere is standing at her side, while she is sat at her desk

"Look there's something I need to talk to you about" I demand

"Go ahead"

"You know that girl from District 3…well apparently her mentor is Data Mendoza the infamous winner of the 29th Hunger Games" I say

"I'm aware of him" she replies

"Then you know that the capitol doesn't like what he's doing…we believe he's training an army in an attempt to start another rebellion…we can't allow the girl he trained to win…for both our sakes

She appears to nod in agreement, the first thing we have agreed on this whole time. She then looks at the mysterious man next to her.

"Cob you can sort this out for me can't you?" she smiles

He nods and gives a slightly creepy smile before leaving the office

"Data Mendoza won't be bothering us for much longer" she announces

I feel relief go through me

"Well that's good…wait are you gonna kill him?"

She shakes her head

"It will be much simpler than that. We've already got someone on the inside…we can blackmail him first" she replies

 **Here are all the scores and betting odds of your tributes**

 **Scores**

District 1

Roderik Caspitian with a score of 11

Eilora Pacal with a score of 9

District 2

Jesse Blaze with a score of 9

Sienna Ledwell with a score of 10

District 3

Ryon Database with a score of 5

Jackie Cortez with a score of 9

District 4

Bodhi Wakefield with a score of 10

Iris Pierson with a score of 8

District 5

Amir Blaise with a score of 7

Alice Lysan with a score of 7

District 6

Tripp Castellan with a score of 8

Kin Lan with a score of 6

District 7

Benrick Hatchet with a score of 8

Kellie Furnstahl with a score of 4

District 8

Jean Bowtemp with a score of 5

Eclipse Enery with a score of 9

District 9

Amary Gonzalez with a score of 8

Francesca Arenado with a score of 5

District 10

Collin Maxwell with a score of 7

Lucinda Maryweather with a score of 8

District 11

Kristen Silas with a score of 6

Persephone Cane with a score of 5

District 12

Dario Mullins with a score of 6

Willow Wren with a score of 4

 **Betting Odds**

District 1

Roderik Caspitian: 5-1

Eilora Pacal: 3-1

District 2

Jesse Blaze: 3-1

Sienna Ledwell: 7-1

District 3

Ryon Database: 25-1

Jackie Cortez: 15-1

District 4

Bodhi Wakefield: 2-1

Iris Pierson: 8-1

District 5

Amir Blaise: 16-1

Alice Lysan: 45-1

District 6

Tripp Castellan: 20-1

Kin Lan: 18-1

District 7

Benrick Hatchet: 12-1

Kellie Furnstahl: 30-1

District 8

Jean Bowtemp: 23-1

Eclipse Enery: 10-1

District 9

Amary Gonzalez: 11-1

Francesca Arenado: 21-1

District 10

Collin Maxwell: 13-1

Lucinda Maryweather: 5-1

District 11

Kristen Silas: 23-1

Persephone Cane: 16-1

District 12

Dario Mullins: 24-1

Willow Wren: 33-1


	19. Interviews

**Because there's a lot of interviews to get through I'm only going to show parts of each interview. Sorry**

Interviews

 **Jean Bowtemp 17 District 8**

I'm standing in line, all the tributes up until 7 are in front of me including Eclipse. I feel slightly nervous about the interviews but not nearly as much as I normally would be, in this sort of situation. I guess because I will most likely be dead in a few days so it doesn't really make a difference. I hear the Host (I think his names Mars) call out the first tribute

"Please welcome Eilora Pacal" he announces

 **Mars Commonheart 29**

 _Eilora Pacal interview_

I sit in front of the entirety of Panem watching me with a smile on my face. This is now my 7th time hosting these games! Let's just get this over with. I call out the name of the first tribute on my list

I see an older looking black girl walk onto the stage, she has straight black hair and is very confident. She wearing a white dress with high heels. She sits on the chair confidently with her back straight.

"So Eilora do you think you have what it takes to win The Hunger Games?" I ask

She looks almost insulted that I would even ask this

"Of course I will…Nothing can possibly stand in my way" She replies

I few of the crowd cheer at this, clearly convinced by her confidence

"And what will you do after you win? Go back to your family I assume?" I ask

"Well I…That need not concern you…" she replies

"A girl of mystery! I like it!" I exclaim

 _Roderik Caspitian interview_

I sit across from a black haired, muscly, pale boy. He has a cold look on his face

"So do you think you're ready for what's coming?" I ask

"Of course I am…I fear nothing!" he exclaims

Some of the audience react positively to this

"Well there must be something that you hope you don't come across in the arena from watching past games" I push

"From watching past games I just hope I don't come across any treacherous careers…I can't stand them" he answers

 _Sienna Ledwell interview_

I call Sienna up. When she walks onto the stage I see she has changed her hair from when I first saw her in the chariot parade, where she had an afro. She now has dreadlocks and she is wearing an emerald green dress.

"Quite an impressive score you got Sienna, are you pleased?" I ask

Her eyes flicker around the room and she fidgets. She is clearly bored.

"Uh Huh" she mumbles

Compared to the last few careers. She definitely made less of an impression on the audience.

 _Jesse Blaze interview_

Jesse walks onto the stage confidently. He is wearing a classic black suit. Many of the audience cheer for him (especially the women). He swishes his wavy hair and sits opposite me.

"Hey Mars" he says raising his eyebrows

"Hello Jesse" I respond slightly confused

"So do you think you have what it takes to survive in the arena?" I ask

A bit of a standard question I know

"Obviously" he shrugs

He seems less focussed on the questions I ask him and more focused on impressing the audience with his looks.

"I have to say in all the time I've done this job, I've never interviewed a tribute quite like you…" I remark

"You'll find I'm full of surprises" he responds

 _Jackie Cortez interview_

"So Jackie, the word is that you are being mentored by the infamous Data Mendoza, how do you feel about this?"

Jackie just kind of looks at the floor and mumbles the word

"Yeah"

"Has he taught you everything there is to know about winning The Hunger Games?" I ask

"Look Mars could we please talk about something else other than Data?" she murmurs

"Ok sure"

"But is Data still a badass?" I continue

She sighs and rolls her eyes

 _Ryon Database interview_

Ryon has been a…interesting tribute so far. He is sitting opposite me staring at his fingers and muttering every answer. He is wearing a bright silver suit and tie

"Do you miss being in District 3?" I ask

For the first time I finally hear his answer

"I don't know…yeah" he growls

Suddenly he stands up

"We will kill them all! Kill Kill Kill hehe" he screams to the audience

He then just sits back down like everything is normal, the audience are completely silent except for the occasional giggles

"Well it's good to have confidence" I comment

 _Iris Pearson interview_

I see a blond haired girl walk onto the stage. She is wearing a turquoise dress that matches her eye color.

"Do you think you are ready for this Iris?" I ask

"Yes…more ready than I've ever been!" she exclaims

Some of the audience cheer

"I'm sure it would mean a lot for you to win, am I right?"

She nods in a humble way

"It would mean more for my little brother Rio" she mumbles

"Why's that?" I ask

"He's sick and if I win it would mean the world to him" she says

This clearly garnered a lot of sympathy from the audience. Her mentor probably told her to bring it up.

 _Bodhi Wakefield interview_

A tall blond haired, blue eyed boy walks onto the stage. He is dressed in a water coloured suit.

"Hi Mars how are you?" He says shaking my hand

He sits opposite me

"Very good thanks" I reply

"You?" I ask

"Better than ever!" he exclaims

"Are you sure? Are you not even a little bit afraid of the Games, even with your high score?" I ask

"Well the only thing I'm afraid of is disappointing my family" he admits

 _Alice Lysan interview_

A blond haired girl walks onto the stage wearing a blue gown

"What the hell are you wearing?" I ask

Maybe that sounded a bit rude but I've never seen a tribute in a dressing gown before.

"I don't know…ask my stylist" she replies

Some members of the audience laugh and Alice looks up surprised.

"What do you think your strategy will be in the Games Alice?"

"Well I'm gonna try and stick close to the careers for as long as possible you know" she replies

"Well that doesn't sound like a good idea…if you don't mind me saying"

"Oh no I forgot to mention…I've sort of allied with them" she says smiling

I guess she thinks that her District won't be too impressed with her alliance with the careers

 _Amir Blaise interview_

Amir is wearing a Mandarin-collar suit ensemble done in white, muted yellow, and silver fabrics with a bolo tie.

"So Amir your second name is also Blaze…do you happen to be related to Jesse?" I ask

A bit of a joke question but oh well

"Ur…no my name is spelt with a 's' not a 'z'" He replies

I chuckle

"I'm just joking with you" laugh punching his shoulder

"You're a funny guy" He murmurs

 _Kin Lan interview_

Kin walks onto the stage wearing a black sparkling dress, with shiny black high heels, and a gorgeous see-through black cape. She is wearing her hair in a bun, with red lipstick, and a golden ring on her finger with a flower engraved on it.

"Have you enjoyed your time at the capitol so far Kin?" I ask

She shakes her head

"Too many people" she mumbles

She is clearly shy in front of all these people

"But surely you would be used to that coming from District 6 right?" I ask

District 6 does have the highest population of any of the Districts

"Maybe but I tend to stay away from people" she says

"What about your family?" I ask

"I'm an orphan…I don't have one" she murmurs

Well this is incredibly awkward now

 _Tripp Castellan interview_

Tripp is a very strange looking boy. His big freaky eyes are starting to scare me a little. He is wearing a charcoal suit and he has a grey bow tie

"How do you think you're going to survive this year's Hunger Games" I ask

"I dunno…by eating and sleeping and drinking…" he murmurs staring at the floor

"Ok but what do you think you'll eat?" I ask

"I dunno…food" he shrugs

"Well…you're not wrong" I comment

This is even worse than Ryon's interview…at least he was slightly entertaining to the audience…

 _Kellie Furnstahl interview_

Next Kellie walks onto the stage wearing a pink dress that resembles rose petals, green heels and rosy makeup.

"So tell me about your story so far Kellie" I say

"Well…I volunteered for my twin sister Chloe" she replies

I hear some of the audience give a round of applause and some even cheer. Her mentor clearly told her to say this in order to get sympathy but more importantly sponsors

"Well that is a very brave thing to do Kellie" I comment

She shrugs

"You do anything for family…right?" she says

I nod

 _Benrick Hatchet interview_

A short but muscly boy strides onto the stage. I can see he has determination in his honey coloured eyes. A few of the audience cheer for him

"Wow!" I exclaim

I reach forward and feel one of his biceps

"How did you do that?" I ask

"Well I'm a…lumberjack" he replies

The audience cheer, some of them whistling

He looks at the audience almost unsure how to react

"Well you've certainly won them over" I say

 _Eclipse Enery interview_

Eclipse has one of the most striking appearances I've seen so far, with her electric blue eyes and long dark hair.

"How well would you say you've prepared for this?" I ask

She shrugs

"Pretty well I guess…I've joined an alliance but I live on the streets back at home, so I would say I'm more prepared than most" she replies

"Oh wow…winning must mean a lot to you then" I say

She nods unsure

"Yeah…" she replies

 _Jean Bowtemp interview_

Next Jean Bowtemp comes onto the stage. He is wearing a Tuxedo and his brown hair is loose and messy

"So how old are you Jean?" I ask

"17" he says

"And what would you normally be doing right now, back at home?"

"Just…making buttons at the button factory…really exciting stuff I know" he jokes

Some of the audience members laugh

"And what are your plans for the Bloodbath and beyond?" I ask

"I dunno…just run away and hope for the best…" he jokes again

The audience laugh more this time

"Well you certainly are a funny guy, I'll give you that" I say

 _Francesca Arenado interview_

I see a red haired girl walk onto the stage. She is wearing a gold blouse and dress pants with her hair down and curled.

"Hey Mars how are you?" She exclaims

Wow, this is probably the most enthusiastic I've seen a tribute from District 9

"I'm doing very good thanks"

"How ready do you think you are for the Games?" I ask

"Very ready, I put an alliance together which I am the leader of by the way" she boasts

"Very impressive" I compliment

"Why did the scare crow win an award?" She suddenly asks me

Ok this is weird

"Normally I'm the one who asks the questions…" I say

"Because he was an expert in his field" she jokes

Some of the audience laugh at her joke

 _Amary Gonzalez interview_

Amary is sitting across from me, I stare into his green eyes.

"And what would be your weapon of choice?" I ask

"Hmm probably a scythe…it's got everything you need, reach, its light weight and vicious" he replies

"A typical choice for District 9" I say

He nods

"I guess it's because of my work in the fields" he adds

"Now for a harder question" I say

"I'm ready" he responds

"What would you do if you were to go home having won The Hunger Games?" I ask

"That's easy…I'd write a song about it" he says quickly

 _Lucinda Maryweather interview_

I take a deep sigh, only 6 more to go and then my least favourite part of this job is over. I call up Lucinda Maryweather, there's rumours that she's a witch so this should be interesting. As soon as she comes onto the stage the audience goes silent. Even I find myself in a bit of a trance. She is wearing a long blue cloak with a hood that almost completely covers her fiery red hair

I start asking her the standard questions like "What would be your choice of weapon"

"I will only use wooden weapons that nature provides" I think she says

Although I'm not really listening to her answers

I didn't believe the rumours that she was a witch until now.

 _Collin Maxwell interview_

After the weirdness of the last interview, me and the audience are still shaking off the trance. I call up Colin Maxwell next

I see a big, clumsy boy slumber onto the stage.

"Hi Collin take a seat" I say

"Is there anything you particularly miss about District 10?" I ask

He nods sadly

"My best friend, Bessie the cow, she died the day of the reapings" he says

"Oh well I'm sorr…"

He interrupts me

"But its ok because I've got a new best friend now!" he exclaims

"Who's that?" I ask

"Lucinda" He shouts

"She's amazing isn't she!?" he says

I nod. Somethings off about this boy, Lucinda must have taken over him with her powers or something…

 _Persephone Cane interview_

Next I call up Persephone. I heard she is a mute so she has a translator with her. I see quite a small black girl, wearing a shining powder blue dress with ripples down the front. She sits down and I begin asking her the standard questions

"Do you miss District 11?" I ask

She shakes her head and signs something

"She said that life is tough in District 11 but she does miss her sister" the translator says

This clearly gets some sympathy from the audience

"Do you think you're prepared for the games" I ask

She signs something again

"Not really, I'm as prepared as I can be I guess" the translator says

"She also said your breath stinks"

Persephone looks at the translator annoyed

"I'm joking I made that last part up" the translator laughs

 _Kristen Silas interview_

"So what do you think of the other tributes Kristen?" I ask

He smiles

"They will all be worthy opponents and I wish them luck" he replies

"Is there anyone that you would consider a potential ally?" I ask

"Yeah…me and Perephone are gonna stick together but otherwise I'm more of a lone wolf if you know what I mean?"

I nod

 _Willow Wren_

I see a 12-year-old walk onto the stage. She appears very innocent although she has an honestly creepy smile plastered to her face

"Hi Willow"

"Hi Mars" she giggles

"So what sort of hobbies are you into" I ask

"Well I like stroking kittens, and puppies and I hate anyone that would want to hurt animals honestly" she replies

"Right and how do you feel about the Games?" I ask

"Urr…I don't really want to hurt anyone but I guess I have no choice"

She seems sweat enough

 _Dario Mullins interview_

I see a boy with light brown skin walk onto the stage. He has grey eyes and the start of an afro. He is wearing a black suit with red flames on the sleeves and the hem of his pants.

"So Dario what advantage do you think you have in this fight?" I ask

"Well I'm really smart, like for example I know every single element and where it is on the periodic table" He replies

"Right so do you think your intelligence will allow you to outsmart your opponents?"

"Exactly, I mean they don't know the square root of every prime number up until 199 right?" he replies

"Right"

 **Thanks for reading the interviews. Honestly this took me so long to complete because I wasn't that motivated to do it. Next up should be The Bloodbath (unless I decide to add another random chapter like Launch). So I'm always interested to hear your predictions for it and if you want to use your sponsor points during the games then PM me (you can see your sponsor points on my profile page as well as how much you need to get certain things). Expect The Bloodbath to be soon because I've already written most of it.**

 **Questions**

 **Easy: Who does Eilora think will win The Hunger Games? 20 points**

 **Easy: Why does Persephone need a translator? 20 points**

 **Hard: Who do you think will die in The Bloodbath? 80 points (only get the points if your right about at least 3.**


	20. The Bloodbath

The Bloodbath

 **Kin Lan 17 District 6**

My heart races. I can't believe the day is finally here, after all the preparation nothing could prepare me fully for what's about to come! I am taken into a room with a glass tube at the end of it. One of the Peace keepers motions his hand towards the tube.

"In there" he orders

I slowly get inside the tube, wondering what lies above me. It feels like a long time ago, I left my orphanage on that fateful day, I hope their all watching and supporting me now! Although I doubt it…maybe if I come home a winner I will finally be noticed. The glass tube begins to take me up now. As long as I can outrun the other tributes I know I can win this!

Suddenly I find myself standing on a podium. All around me is clear blue water! Oh shit I'm gonna have to rely on my swimming! I look around to see all the other tributes positioned on their own podiums in the water. In front of us is the metal cornucopia on a larger metal podium but we will have to swim to get to it!

Oh no the countdown has started!

In the distance, to the right I see a large main island that's covered in lush palm trees. I think I can make out a mountainous island behind the cornucopia and another big island to the left which appears to have a town. There are also many smaller islands scattered around the place. But the question is how to I get to them? It is then I notice various boats scattered around the cornucopia. I don't think there's enough for everyone! The countdown is getting lower!

12…11…

 **Tripp Castellan 14 District 6**

The sun is glaring in my face! It doesn't help that they forced us to wear such tight cloths either! I hate it! The arena outfit this year is a swimsuit. It even has goggles and flippers! Only 10 seconds left now! Here we go!

10…9…8…7

I can't really run the opposite way which was my original plan so I'm gonna have to just jump in and try and get a boat

5…4…3...2…1

The gong rings

 **Benrick Hatchet 16 District 7**

The gong rings and I dive straight into the water along with half of the tributes (the others just kind of fall in). I've never really swam before but I just force myself through the water as fast as I can. God I wish I had been from District 4 for this arena!

Surprisingly I'm one of the first to reach the cornucopia just after the District 4 boy. I feel my feet touch the sand on the sea floor and I push myself out the water. I see a hatchet and a backpack. That's what I need to do. Hatchet, backpack, then boat and then look for Jackie. I throw myself onto the hatchet and grip it as tight as I can. I then reach down and go to grab the backpack with my left hand however the District 8 boy latches onto it at the same time with both his hands. I feel my grip start to weaken on the backpack, the boy is determined to get the bag! Out of instinct I use my other arm to swing the hatchet into his chest. He then releases the bag in shock and yelps in pain. I instantly feel bad…have I just killed a person? I then desperately try to pull the axe out of his chest, he continues to cry in pain however, this is quickly cut short when the District 1 career girl comes up behind him and shoves a dagger through his neck. Blood squirts out his throat and all over my face. I then yank the hatchet out of his chest and the girl pulls the dagger out of his throat and throws his body to the side.

The boat is just behind me but I have a vicious career standing in front of me now! She throws the dagger at me but I move to the side and it embeds into the boat. With that I jump into the boat and quickly find that it's a speed boat! Damn it! I don't know how these things work. I mash every button I can find until finally I get it to start just as the career girl is yanking her dagger out. The boat speeds off and she is dragged along with it before being dumped in the water somewhere! I need to find Jackie now…as soon as I figure out how to control this thing!

 **Eclipse Enery 15 District 8**

The gong rings and I jump off my podium into the water. My feet don't touch the bottom so I don't know how deep it is! Slowly I paddle forward looking for my allies. I guess this is our plan out the window, no one can run away from the bloodbath. Seconds go past and I can already see people fighting in the cornucopia, some tributes are just leaping into boats without weapons or supplies. I'm only a few meters away from the cornucopia now and my feet touch the bottom, I notice Ceska standing across from me. I then notice the girl from District 1 emerge from the water with a dagger in her hand, her eyes are full of rage and fixed on Ceska. I yell out to her to warn her

"Ceska!"

She turns and looks at me, pleased to see me until she sees the fear in my face. She then then turns to see what I'm staring at but the District 1 girl sends the dagger flying into her heart and she falls into the water. She's dead. Ceskas dead…just like that…I see the clear blue water turn red around where her body is floating.

A new spark of rage goes through me and I race towards the cornucopia now. I grab the nearest backpack I can find and jump into the nearest boat. Inside the rowing boat are two oars, I think I know how this works. The District 9 boy, Amary, charges at me with a sword. I pick up one of the oars and block his swing with it. I then push his sword away and hit him the paddle end, knocking him down.

I begin rowing towards the big island to the left, I let out a sigh of relief as I leave the main battle behind me. Although my arms are already killing me doing all this rowing! I did not train for this. Suddenly a backpack is tossed on my boat followed by a boy, I leap up and lift up an oar to defend myself before realising its Amir! He looks up at me still half submerged in water.

"We're still allies right?" he jokes

"Amir!" I exclaim

Putting the oar down I help him onto the boat. He his breathing heavily with some water squirting out his mouth. I remove his goggles and he pulls the hood of his wetsuit off his head, revealing his dry black hair.

"You ok?" he asks

I nod but suddenly I feel tears falling down my face, I guess I'm still in shock from the whole ordeal. I can't think of anything else to do but hug him. He seems kind of surprised but embraces me.

"We need to get going" he says

With that we both take an oar and begin rowing towards the island. Our boat hits the sand and we both grab out stuff and collapse onto the sand breathing heavily. We've made it out the bloodbath!

I sit up next to Amir and we detach the flippers from our shoes

"I wonder where Dario is" Amir murmurs

I gulp before giving him the news about Ceska

"Ceska didn't make it" I mumble

There is a pause of silence

"You ok?" He asks

I nod looking at the sand

"It's not safe here, we need to go inland before anyone else gets here" he says

 **Dario Mullins 16 District 12**

After the gong rings I freeze. I did not anticipate an arena like this! I See everyone else jumping into the water and fighting through it to get to the centre so I might as well do the same.

I put my goggles on, take a deep breath and hop in. I begin pulling myself through the water now a few steps behind everyone else. I pull myself onto the metal cornucopia. Suddenly I am tackled back off the cornucopia, my body slams into the shallow water and I hit the sand below. I push myself back out the water and find the District 1 career boy standing above me. He yanks me up by my wetsuit and punches me three times in the face, the third punch hits my eyes and knocks my goggles off. I'm bleeding now out of my mouth and I'm seeing double vision from the blow to the eye. All I can do is thrash around desperately. My attacker then shoves my head back into the water until its submerged. I can't breathe now, my thoughts now turn to my family, mostly my little sister Sonia and my mum who I'll be seeing shortly I guess. Finally, I give in and attempt to breath, water fills my lungs and everything goes dark…

 **Iris Pierson 16 District 4**

I am frozen at the sight of water all around me, my fear is getting the better of me! Control yourself Iris! When the gong rings I simply collapse into the water and feel my body splash against it. It was too much!

A few seconds go past before I eventually come back to reality, I burst out of the water and slowly swim towards the cornucopia where everyone else already is. Everything seems like a blur as I approach the centre. Roderik appears to be drowning a boy, I can see the boy from district 8 lying dead on the metal podium with blood gushing from his neck and people are fighting to get into boats all around me. I try to ignore everything and walk into the cornucopia to find some weapons.

 **Bodhi Wakefield 18 District 4**

I can't believe it! This is like a dream arena for me, water everywhere. It's just like being at home!

When the gong rings I dive straight into the water. I swim as fast as I can through the water and am the first person to reach the cornucopia. I remove the hood off my wetsuit in order for all my senses to work and immediately start scanning around for the District 3 tributes.

I see Amary and order him to stop people getting onto the boats.

I did vow to kill them first after all. I spot them both together although they appear to be fighting each other, that's made my job easier actually. I pick up a trident (my favourite weapon) and approach the boy who is standing above the girl ready to kill her…

 **Jackie Cortez 14 District 3**

I leap into the water off my podium, slightly shocked when I feel it hit my body! I desperately swim towards the cornucopia, looking out for Ben as I do it. I haul myself onto the big metal podium. I see the girl from 11 reach for a bag but I shove her to the ground and sling it on my back. Next I look around desperately for a weapon, I go into the cornucopia and see weapons stacked. Suddenly I am met with horror as Ryon jumps out and swings a sword at me, I throw myself backwards to avoid the swing and land on my back.

"We've been looking forward to this!" he taunts

He raises his sword above his head to swing down but I use both my legs to kick him in the gut from the ground (luckily he's short enough to do this). I then do a kick up and run back out into the light but he chases me outside swinging wildly.

"We're gonna kill you!" he laughs

"It's not my fault your crazy" I yell

I turn and face him and he swings at me again but I duck under and punch him in the ribs, he swings again and again I duck this time sneaking in a quick punch to the face. He stumbles back clutching his face and then screams in a fit madness, I take a big step backwards and accidently fall off the metal podium and into the water. Luckily the water is not that deep here so I'm not fully submerged but I am now fully at his mercy! He swings his sword at me again and I put my arm up to hopelessly try and protect my head. Just as he swings, three spikes suddenly impale his head and stick out through his face, blood goes all over me and I yelp in surprise and the horrible sight! The spikes are then pulled out of what's left of Ryons face and it is revealed to be a trident help by the District 4 career boy! Ryons body falls onto me along with his sword. Quickly I shove his body off me and pick up his sword.

"For Troy!" The career yells and thrusts down at me

I deflect his strike and he follows it up with another thrust, which I block with both my hands on the blade however one of the tips grazes my cheek! It's only a matter of time now before he finishes me off! What will Data think? Killed in the bloodbath! He will be so disappointed!

But my luck hasn't run out just yet because my attacker is suddenly hit by a speed boat and thrown into the water. I look up in shock to see who is in it, only to find that its Ben!

"Get in!" he shouts holding out his hand

I reach up and take his hand and he pulls me into the boat. As we drive off I can hear the boy curse in anger.

 **Amary Gonzalez 18 District 9**

After the gong rings I make my way to the centre of the cornucopia, all around me people are desperately clambering through the water. It doesn't bother me. I can adapt. I climb up out the water and onto the metal cornucopia. Bodhi is already there.

"Stop people from getting onto the boats!" he orders

I pick up a sword and begin looking around for people to kill. I don't really want to kill innocent kids but I also wanna stick with the careers for now. I notice the District 8 girl climbing onto a rowing boat so I make my way over to her.

I swing my sword down at her but she blocks it with both her hands on the handle. She then pushes my sword away with an unusual amount of strength before hitting me with the metal paddle

AGHH!

I fall into the water and clutch my head in pain. When I get back up I see blood on my hand then I realise it's my own blood gushing down my head! I look around and see that the bloodbaths practically over…I must have been out for a while. The only tributes that are left are the career alliance.

All of the careers are here now, including me and Alice. There are two boats left, a big one and a small one.

"How many people will the boats hold?" Eilora asks

Sienna walks over to inspect them

"One will hold 4…the other 3" Sienna responds

There is an awkward silence as everyone realises what this means.

"In other words…who is the worst useless in this group" Eilora says

Almost in sync everyone turns and looks at Alice. She looks around confused for a second, almost like she was pretending not to listen to the conversation. Poor Alice…

Jesse points his spear towards her

"Wait no…let just talk about this…maybe…" she stutters

"Come on Jesse don't make this drag out…just kill her" Sienna interrupts

"Or maybe you would like to Amary…you won't be much use to us unless you can kill someone" Jesse says with a smirk on his face

I look around to the other careers and they look back at me like their waiting for me to do the deed. I look at Sienna and she nods

I slowly walk over to the weapon stash and pick up a scythe. I have to do it, if it's not her then it's me since I'm the only other non-career! and then walk back to Alice. She is frozen in fear. I look at Jesse and looks at me smugly, like he doesn't think I'm gonna do it. I look down at Alice and her face is full of fear, she shakes her head at me desperately but I've got to do it…its either her or me!

Jesse grabs her to make sure she doesn't escape

I raise the scythe up and slash her across the throat

"No!" she screams

That was her last word. She died relatively quickly, I made sure of that. Jesse releases her and lets her body drop to the floor, he looks almost disappointed that I did it. Everyone is silent until Bodhi finally speaks

"Let's get all the weapons and supplies we can and put them on the two boats, then we row to the nearest island" he orders

Everyone starts picking up weapons and supplies and loading them onto the boats.

"Hey what the hell was that Iris" Eilora barks

Iris looks shaken with fear

"I saw what happened…you just fell into the water and then did nothing for the entire fight"

"I'm sorry…it won't happen again…I guess the nerves go to me" she mumbles

"Huh…Really?" Eilora replies

Eilora doesn't look convinced by her story and neither am I to be honest. There's something she's not telling us. It's just another reason that I can't trust a single person in this alliance, except maybe Sienna…

We begin rowing towards the jungle looking island because it's the nearest one, so we figured most people would go there. We reach the island and begin offloading the stuff, then 6 cannons sound

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

"Six cannons? I though we only killed 5" Eilora says

"Nah…I shot that big, dumb District 10 boy with an arrow…he must have bled out" Sienna brags

"Oh well…good job" Eilora says

 **Lucinda Maryweather 16 District 10**

I can't believe it! A water arena! I hate water! Oh well I know mother nature will guide me towards victory! I jump into the water and begin to swim very slowly. I reach the centre with chaos erupting all around me but I try to ignore it, after all mother nature will protect me. I quickly throw the things I have collected into the boat and as I'm about to hop in I see the District 2 Career girl standing in front of me, with her bow pointed at me.

"Where's your witch powers now?" She taunts

She releases the arrow but at the same time I feel a large body slam into me, It's Collin! We both fall into the water but he quickly lifts me out and chucks me into the boat, him climbing in afterwards. We then begin desperately rowing away from all the chaos! We are about half way to the nearest island when I notice everytime Collin Rows he winces in pain…it is then I notice the arrow in Collins chest! I immediately stop rowing. I don't really know first aid but my first instinct is to pull the arrow out however he grabs my wrist to stop me

"No!" he gulps

He begins breathing heavily again and he coughs some blood up

"It's too late" he whispers

He lets go of the oar and I lay him down at the back of the boat.

I go back over to the oars and continue to row, we need to reach the island if we're gonna have a shot at this. Finally, I feel the boat rub against the sand until its beached. I pull Collin out of the boat as carefully as I can and lay him on the sand. I look into his eyes and it dawns on me that he is going to die…I can feel it. I hold his hand and feel tears start to fall down my face

"I'm glad I got to protect you…beautiful lady" he whispers

He then goes still and a canon fires. I close his eyes and haul his heavy body back onto the boat. I then use one of the oars to push the boat and it begins floating away. I don't plan on using it again and also it will look like I never got here as well.

"Farewell…Collin" I say as I watch the boat drift away

It's then that I notice two boats full of people heading my way in the distance…the careers! I quickly run into the jungle

 **Thanks for reading the Bloodbath here are the placements**

 **24** **th** **– Jean Bowtemp (District 8 male) Killed by Eilora Pacal – Stabbed through the neck (lasted 25 seconds). Jean was a nice enough person but I honestly wasn't givern much to go on and I think he was intended to be a Bloodbath victim. Sorry jjjr7301**

 **23** **rd** **– Francesca Arenado (District 9 female) Killed by Eilora Pacal – Knife thrown into her (Lasted 41 seconds). Ceska's original plan was to manipulate and ultimately betray her alliance I think. That would have been interesting to see but I unfortunately I decided she was Bloodbath material. Sorry MRKENN**

 **22** **nd** **– Dario Mullins (District 12 male) Killed by Roderik Caspitian – Drowned to death (Lasted 44 seconds). Dario was extremely intelligent but not really fit for The Hunger Games and I guess he kind of got unlucky as well. Sorry Axe Smelling God**

 **21** **st** **– Ryon Database (District 3 male) Killed by Bodhi Wakefield – Impaled through the head (Lasted 56 seconds). Ryon could have potentially been this stories Dexter or Jay but I thought nah. He was on too many peoples bad list. Sorry MonkeyPower435**

 **20** **th** **– Alice Lysan (District 5 female) Killed by Amary Gonzalez – Throat slashed (Lasted 5 minutes 3 seconds). Originally I wrote Kellie to die in Alice place but then I realised that would mean her author would have lost both their tributes in the first chapter so I changed it. Sorry acupofdeathflowertea**

 **19** **th** **– Collin Maxwell (District 10 male) Killed by Sienna Ledwell – Shot by arrow (Lasted 41 minutes 15 seconds). Collin had the opposite problem to Dario. He was strong but not very intelligent. This is why I thought it would be unrealistic if he won. Sorry Malorn FairyTale**

 **Remaining Tributes**

 **District 1**

Roderik Caspitian – 1 kill

Eilora Pacal- 2 kills

 **District 2**

Jesse Blaze

Sienna Ledwell – 1 kill

 **District 3**

Jackie Cortez

 **District 4**

Bodhi Wakefield – 1 kill

Iris Pierson

 **District 5**

Amir Blaise

 **District 6**

Tripp Castellan

Kin Lan

 **District 7**

Benrick Hatchet

Kellie Furnstahl

 **District 8**

Eclipse Enery

 **District 9**

Amary Gonzalez – 1 kill

 **District 10**

Lucinda Maryweather

 **District 11**

Kristen Silas

Persephone Cane

 **District 12**

Willow Wren


	21. Day 1: The Fallen

Day 1: The Fallen

 **Sienna Ledwell 18 District 2**

I am hacking through the thick jungle with the rest of my teammates, we are walking in single file so I hope Bodhi knows where we're going because all I can see is Jesse's back. Already the heat has gotten to me, I can feel my sweat dripping down all over my body and this tight suit isn't helping with the humidity. All around me I can hear insects and other creatures. I feel like some creature could jump out at any moment! I know some Gamemakers have a sick sense of humour.

We finally reach a clearing as the sun is beginning to set.

"Hey Bodhi I think we should set up camp here...everyone is tired" Eilora says

Bodhi still seems full of energy and he looks around at all of us surprised. Yes, Bodhi we are all hungry and thirsty and tired! I guess I can't complain though, I did volunteer for this.

"Ok" he replies

Everyone sits down and begins getting food and water out the bags. I sit down next to Amary, who hasn't said anything since he killed Alice.

"You ok?" I ask

He looks up at me

"Yeah…yeah just tired…that's all" he lies

"Don't feel bad about what happened back there…you had no choice" I say

He nods at me and forces a smile

"You're right" he mumbles

"Besides I think there are people here that deserve to go much more than she did" I whisper

As I say this I look up at Jesse who has taken a large piece of chicken and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Jesse, only eat what you need for now. We need to save the food" Bodhi orders

Jesse puts the piece of chicken down with an annoyed look on his face

"Whatever boss" he says sarcastically

Just then for a split second in the treeline I notice two long, pointing yellow eyes glowing and I could swear I saw at least six big legs crawl away

"Hey did you guys see that?" I ask

Everyone looks around confused

"What?" Bodhi asks

"Nothing…must be the heat" I murmur

Roderik laughs

"You seeing things now Sienna" he mocks

 **Kristen Silas 15 District 11**

After the bloodbath, me and Persephone managed to make it to one of the big islands

"Come on Perse, we need to keep going" I say

During the bloodbath we managed to get a rucksack and a selection of knives and sai's

Suddenly we stumble across a town in the middle of the island. There are lots of houses dotted around and at the end of the street a large tower which looks like some sort of hotel. Persephone runs her finger down her throat again which is the sign for thirsty.

"Thirsty? I thought you were" I laugh

I rummage around in my backpack until I find the water bottle and I throw it to her. I never thought I would be sharing my supplies with other tributes, my sister always taught me to be selfish after all. I guess I've surprised myself.

"Come on, let's go towards that tower…that our safest bet" I say

She nods and hands the water bottle back to me and we head towards the tower. When we walk through the front door we find a kind of reception area. There is man standing behind the desk in a tuxedo.

"Welcome to the Caribbean inn" he says robotically

When he speaks, only his lower lip moves. Persephone steps back nervously.

"It's ok" I reassure her

I walk around the desk and notice his lower half is a pole going into two wheels.

"Come on" I laugh

Me and Perse then head upstairs until we reach the ninth floor. I open the first door I see and walk in. Inside are two beds, a bathroom and I window. We put our bags down and Perse closes the door. I walk over to the window and look out, I can see the entire town below and the other islands in the distance. We're safe…for now

 **Jackie Cortez 14 District 3**

Me and Ben arrive at a tiny desert island, we tried to go in the opposite general direction to everyone else. Not far from us is one of the main islands, it has a bunch of stone structures and an ancient pyramid thing but this island just has a few trees and some bushes.

I don't regret allying with Ben now, he has proven to be a loyal ally and he did save my life which I'll never forget. But I keep thinking back to what Data said, "don't get close to anyone"…

Ben managed to get an axe and a backpack. I also got a backpack and I've still got Ryon's sword. While I'm looking through the backpacks, Ben is off searching around the small island

"Hey look!" he yells

I jog over to where he is. He has come across a wooden hatch in the sand, he opens it and finds some narrow wooden stairs. He then creeks down the stairs

"Be careful" I say

I know the Gamemakers like to lay traps around from time to time

He then emerges with a wooden crate, lays it on the sand and wrenches it open

"What's in it? Food? Water?" I ask

"Better" he says

He pulls out two bottles of some substance…I think its alcohol. He then opens one of the bottles and takes a sip out of it

"Rum!" he exclaims

He hands me a bottle, I've never really had alcohol before but I guess a small amount won't hurt…

About two hours later we are now sitting around a fire, Ben has had an entire Bottle! And he's pretty drunk. We stare at the sun setting on the water in the distance

"Well…this isn't so bad…" Ben drunkenly mumbles

"Sitting on a beautiful…island…if they had said this is what The Hunger Games is about…then I would have signed up ages ago…" he jokes

I laugh awkwardly. I've only had a bit but I already feel it getting to me.

"What if…what if someone find us…here" I murmur

"They can join the party!" he exclaims raising his bottle

We then both burst out laughing together

 **Kin Lan 17 District 6**

After the Bloodbath I've found myself on a big island, all around me appear to be ancient stone ruins within a forest and a pyramid in the centre. I climb up the stairs and sit on the stone pavement. I don't make a fire because I know that's normally a bad idea from watching past games occasionally in the orphanage. I wonder how Tripp's doing, I hope he's doing ok. During the Bloodbath I managed to get a bag but nothing else. I look inside it and find some food and water. I then begin to create a spear out of a branch I found with a small stone by rumbling it onto the end and carving it until its sharp. In the distance I can see a small like that must be a fire on a tiny island…

 **Willow Wren 12 District 12**

The only thing that disappointed me about today was I didn't manage to get single kill, I didn't even manage to use my blade but I guess it was for the best that I stayed away from the careers. As I walk through the island I find myself in a town, I enter one of the buildings which I think is a shop and lay low for a bit.

Out of the shop window I see two people walking down the street. I think they are the two from District 11. I won't attack yet but when the boy is gone, I think I can have a chance against the girl. She didn't seem much of a threat in the interviews…

 **Amir Blaise 15 District 5**

After the Bloodbath me and Eclipse went inland and found a town. The sun has set now and so we've gone into one of the houses on the edge of the town, we thought about going into that big tower but then we thought other tributes would likely go there. We sit on the front porch and begin eating dinner and listening the various creatures in this island paradise.

We then hear the capitol anthem and we know what follows. We look up and see who wasn't as lucky as us or luckier depending on the way you look at it I guess… First I see that horrible blond boy from District 3 that I punched, not really that sad he's dead to be honest. Then I see Alice, I feel pretty bad about being rude to her on the train that time but she shouldn't have trusted the careers. Next I see the District 8 boy followed by Ceska's face, she wanted this alliance more than anyone else but there you go. Then the District 10 boy and finally Dario's face appears. So he's dead then.

I look at Eclipse and we're both thinking the same thing

"Just us then" I murmur

"The two people that didn't want this alliance are now the only ones left" she jokes

"Funny old world isn't it" I say

She then takes my hand, I guess because I'm the only person she's got now and take to comfort in. We rest out heads together and then stare up at the stars.

 **Placements**

 **Day 1**

 **24** **th** **– Jean Bowtemp (District 8 male) Killed by Eilora Pacal – Stabbed through the neck (Lasted 25 seconds).**

 **23** **rd** **– Francesca Arenado (District 9 female) Killed by Eilora Pacal – Knife thrown into her (Lasted 41 seconds).**

 **22** **nd** **– Dario Mullins (District 12 male) Killed by Roderik Caspitian – Drowned to death (Lasted 44 seconds).**

 **21** **st** **– Ryon Database (District 3 male) Killed by Bodhi Wakefield – Impaled through the head (Lasted 56 seconds).**

 **20** **th** **– Alice Lysan (District 5 female) Killed by Amary Gonzalez – Throat slashed (Lasted 5 minutes 3 seconds).**

 **19** **th** **– Collin Maxwell (District 10 male) Killed by Sienna Ledwell – Shot by arrow (Lasted 41 minutes 15 seconds).**

 **Alive Tributes: 18**

 **Deceased Tributes: 6**

 **Remaining Tributes**

 **District 1**

Roderik Caspitian – 1 kill

Eilora Pacal- 2 kills

 **District 2**

Jesse Blaze

Sienna Ledwell – 1 kill

 **District 3**

Jackie Cortez

 **District 4**

Bodhi Wakefield – 1 kill

Iris Pierson

 **District 5**

Amir Blaise

 **District 6**

Tripp Castellan

Kin Lan

 **District 7**

Benrick Hatchet

Kellie Furnstahl

 **District 8**

Eclipse Enery

 **District 9**

Amary Gonzalez – 1 kill

 **District 10**

Lucinda Maryweather

 **District 11**

Kristen Silas

Persephone Cane

 **District 12**

Willow Wren

 **Easy: Who does Amary feel bad about killing? 20 points**

 **Medium: What did Sienna see in the bushes? 40 points**

 **Medium: Who should Kristen and Persephone look out for? 40 points**


	22. Day 2: A knife in the dark

Day 2: A knife in the dark

 **Persephone Cane 15 District 11**

I am jolted awake by the sound of multiple legs crawling around on the ceiling. As my eyes break open I see 8 red eyes staring down at me from the ceiling. A spider!

If I could let out a scream, I would have but the best I could do was a faint cry. I roll off the side of the bed just as it lands, I then crawl towards my bag and pull out a sai. As it approaches me I stab it in the eye and it screeches, which wakes up Kristen

"What the?!" he yells

He grabs a longer dagger and stabs the spider through the body, finishing it off

Two more spiders then jump through the window

"Motherfuckers!" he shouts

I guess he was referring to the gamemakers. We run through the door and into the hotel corridor, slamming it behind us. I look around and see more spiders crawling down the corridor.

I point my finger desperately. Kristen then notices and we run the opposite way, down the stairs

"Let's get out of here" Kristen shouts

We run past the robot man

"Hope you enjoyed your stay" he says

"No we did not" Kristen replies

We run outside of the hotel, both of us breathing heavily

"Could have told us about the spiders?" Kristen shouts back

I then look up in horror as I see some strange flying insects above us. They look like regular flies except bigger and with stingers.

"Run!" Kristen shouts

We run away down the street, until we reach the last house on the end just as the flies are closing in. We slam the door behind us and hear the flies slamming against the walls but they can't get in. The windows appear to be barricaded off as well which is lucky. So we're safe for now I guess. We look around the house and see a rucksack from the bloodbath. Looks like someone was already living here but they must have gone out. I don't care, there's no way we're going back out there!

 **Benrick Hatchet 16 District 7**

My eyes slide open to the sight of the sun glaring in my face. I Quickly sit up as I remember that I'm in The Hunger Games. My head hurts as I try to remember what happened last night.

"Hey" Jackie says

"Hey" I groan

"Look I found coco nuts" She says

She hacks into one of them with my hatchet and drinks the milk. I soon join her. The feeling of the cool liquid running into my mouth after what happened yesterday is out of this world!

"This is the first time I've had coconut…we don't really get them in District 7" I say

"Data would sometimes buy some and bring them to the academy" she says

"What is it like, training with him? He is famous all throughout panem!?" I ask

"Can we change the subject" She snaps suddenly

"I shouldn't have mentioned him"

There is an awkward pause

"We need to get to that main island, lets pack our things" she says

"Can I take the rum?" I ask

"No" she replies sharply

I sneak one bottle onto my bag and we load our stuff onto the boat

We agree its probably best if I drive and then make off towards the island

 **Amir Blaise 15 District 5**

When we woke up we decided to go look around the rest of the island, hopefully someone will sponsor us so we can get some more food. What we have won't last much longer. Eventually we both get tired.

"Let's go back and wait it out" Eclipse says

I nod and we begin to head back to our house, as we're walking through the bushes we see giant flies circling around the entire town. A few of them appear to be outside our house trying to break in!

"Get down" I say

We duck behind a log and wait a good few hours before the mutts have completely moved on.

"Come on" Eclipse says

We walk towards the house and open the door. We both walk in towards our stuff and I suddenly hear the door get shut behind us. I turn around and see the boy from District 11 shut standing there, the mute girl from the same District is standing next to him. He is holding a knife! I freeze in fear and look at Eclipse who has done the same.

"Don't do anything stupid" he says

"I just wanna talk"

He starts walking closer to me, I step back towards my rucksack, not remembering what's in there.

"I think we would each have a greater chance if we joined forces and made a four don't you think?" he offers

I look at Eclipse to see what she thinks

"How do I know I can trust you?" I ask

He comes closer

"You don't…but you can" he replies

"Why?" I ask

"Because I'm trustworthy" he says

He's now standing directly in front of me, he flips the dagger over so the hilt is facing me thereby offering it to me. I take it off him.

"Ok" I agree

Everyone in the room relaxes

"Well that was intense" Eclipse says

He didn't try to kill me so I guess we can trust him for now…although I'm not sure about the girl who doesn't speak.

 **Lucinda Maryweather 16 District 10**

Ever since Collin died I haven't really known what to do with myself. I prefer being on my own but I do miss the company. I've been watching the careers hack through the trees like idiots, they don't know how to just let nature guide them! I think that the District 6 boy is here as well. The sun is beginning to set again and I lie down and prepare for my second night in The Hunger Games.

 **Tripp Castellan 14 District 6**

I push through the thick jungle all around me, it is the second night of The Hunger Games and I'm still alive which is pretty good I guess. I thought I would die in the Bloodbath but I might as well have because I only managed to get a small knife.

I'm feeling tired so I sit down on a log. This what I like, the darkness and loneliness. Suddenly I spot a rainbow coloured frog leap onto a branch across from me. I remember now, I think I found one of these back in District 6. Someone at the orphanage said they were poisonous and if their poison gets into your bloodstream…you die. Then I think back to what that District 12 girl said in the training days

"A poisoned knife is even more effective"

Without hesitation I stab my knife right through the frog, poison covering almost the entire blade. I would feel bad but since I'm currently in The Hunger Games a frog's life is of little consequence to me.

Suddenly I hear talking and rustling in the bushes. I look over and see some tributes coming through the jungle. I recognise them, it's the careers!

 **Jesse Blaze 18 District 2**

We push on through the jungle, Bodhi ordered us to go hunting for tributes at like midnight which makes absolutely no sense. I'm really getting sick of his bullshit, I'm gonna have to usurp him at some point.

"Can't we just do this tomorrow when there's light?" Roderik protests

"No we need to make some kills and get this over with" Bodhi replies

I guess he has a point, we haven't made a kill since the bloodbath. I recon we need to get off this island. It's too cramped and I hate it!

Suddenly I feel Sienna's hand on my lips. I swear she's got all cocky ever since she got sponsored today and she got her precious 'shurikens'. How dare she! Oh wait it's a tribute in the distance about 5 meters from us! The boy turns his big eyes and notices us because the others were still talking behind. He gets up and begins clambering in the opposite direction however Sienna already has one of her shurikens ready. She hurls it with an unexpected amount of precision and it embeds into the back of his thigh. He yelps in pain and falls to the ground. I quickly take out my sword and run over to him, the others following just behind. He tries to crawl away but I push him down with my foot.

"Good job Sienna" Bodhi says

I turn the boy over with my foot and see that it's the District 6 boy, Tripp I think his name is.

"I'm gonna gauge out your big freaky eyes" I taunt

"No…please" he begs

"Just get it over with Jesse" Sienna complains

"Shut up…don't tell me what to do" I shout back

I reach forward and grab Tripp by the throat however he slashes me across the hand with his knife. This sends a fit of rage through me and I push my sword into his heart. He lets out a final groan and a cannon fires.

 **Roderik Caspitian 18 District 1**

Good well done Jesse! You managed to get a kill! Idiot. The others begin to head off however I reach down to inspect the knife that the boy had used. It has a strange green substance on in. As I pick it up I get a closer look at it, it's been poisoned! I slip it into my bag. Best to keep this too myself…

As we are walking along suddenly Jesse stops, he begins coughing violently!

"Jesse…we can't stop here" Bodhi says

"Wait it's just a cough…just a minute" he stutters

Suddenly he collapses onto the ground. Eilora and Bodhi rush over to help him

"Jesse?!"

His body twitches around, out of control and it sounds like he's chocking to death. Everyone around looks horrified except me…I know exactly what's happening…

Finally, white foam begins erupting from his mouth until he goes still. A cannon sounds in the distance.

"What the hell happened?" Bodhi Yells

"It must have been something on that knife" Iris stutters

"Where is it now?" Bodhi questions

There is a brief pause of silence

"We must have left it back there" I finally say

I look around and no one really seems sad that Jesse's gone, just at how sudden and horrific the whole ordeal was. That poison will be a useful asset…

 **Placements**

 **Day 1**

 **24** **th** **– Jean Bowtemp (District 8 male) Killed by Eilora Pacal – Stabbed through the neck (Lasted 25 seconds).**

 **23** **rd** **– Francesca Arenado (District 9 female) Killed by Eilora Pacal – Knife thrown into her (Lasted 41 seconds).**

 **22** **nd** **– Dario Mullins (District 12 male) Killed by Roderik Caspitian – Drowned to death (Lasted 44 seconds).**

 **21** **st** **– Ryon Database (District 3 male) Killed by Bodhi Wakefield – Impaled through the head (Lasted 56 seconds).**

 **20** **th** **– Alice Lysan (District 5 female) Killed by Amary Gonzalez – Throat slashed (Lasted 5 minutes 3 seconds).**

 **19** **th** **– Collin Maxwell (District 10 male) Killed by Sienna Ledwell – Shot by arrow (Lasted 41 minutes 15 seconds).**

 **Day 2**

 **18** **th** **– Tripp Castellan (District 6 male) Killed by Jesse Blaze – Stabbed through the heart (Lasted 1 day 12 hours 47 minutes) I liked Tripp. He was an interesting character but since he never wanted an alliance there wasn't much interaction he could have with the other characters. Sorry IciclePower33**

 **17** **th** **– Jesse Blaze (District 2 male) Killed by Tripp Castellan – Poisoned (Lasted 1 day 12 hours 58 minutes) I didn't have enough time to do much with Jesse so I just turned him into a jerk character. I don't think his author is reading though because they haven't reviewed so it made sense to kill him. Sorry StephenSwiss**

 **Alive Tributes: 16**

 **Deceased Tributes: 8**

 **Remaining Tributes**

 **District 1**

Roderik Caspitian – 1 kill

Eilora Pacal- 2 kills

 **District 2**

Sienna Ledwell – 1 kill

 **District 3**

Jackie Cortez

 **District 4**

Bodhi Wakefield – 1 kill

Iris Pierson

 **District 5**

Amir Blaise

 **District 6**

Kin Lan

 **District 7**

Benrick Hatchet

Kellie Furnstahl

 **District 8**

Eclipse Enery

 **District 9**

Amary Gonzalez – 1 kill

 **District 10**

Lucinda Maryweather

 **District 11**

Kristen Silas

Persephone Cane

 **District 12**

Willow Wren


	23. Day 3: Betrayal

Day 3: Betrayal

 **Kellie Furnstahl 15 District 7**

It must be about 4 is the morning but I'm not really sure anymore. I can't sleep. I'm lying in a house in this town in the middle of one of the big islands. Luckily there's a sofa inside but I didn't manage to get anything during the Reapings so I'm starving right now! Although at least I'm not thirsty because there's running water in here.

Suddenly I hear what seems like footsteps only it sounds like multiple legs. I get up off the sofa and look around. When I walk into the kitchen, in the darkness I see 8 red eyes glaring back at me. I let out a scream and quickly slam the kitchen door. I feel the force of the creature leaping into the door, as I desperately hold it shut. I can feel this creature is physically stronger than I am and I begin to give way. The door begins to slowly open and I see two black insect leg reach through the crack, its fangs soon following. Finally, I give in and sprint out of the house, I can hear its legs crawling behind me. I look behind me and see that more sets of eyes glowing at me from behind! It has friends! This has to be a dream! I must have finally fallen asleep in this hell. I pinch myself really hard as I run

Ouch!

Definitely not a dream

I start to breath heavily and realise I can't keep this up. On a house on the far end I see lights radiating. There must be someone in there! It's my only hope. I stand banging on the door

"Let me in please!" I shout repeatedly

 **Eclipse Enery 15 District 8**

I am woken up by a banging on the front door. I shoot up and notice the others are doing the same

"Let me in please" I hear a girl shout

"Please their going to eat me!"

"Should we let her in?" I ask

"What if she's a career?" Amir says

"She doesn't sound like one" I argue

"Please their gonna eat me!" the girl yells again

"Still this could be a trap set by the careers" Kristen argues

"It aint a good idea" he continues

Suddenly Persephone just opens the door and the girl crashes in

"Shut the door!" she shouts

Persephone shuts the door

"What are you doing?" Kristen yells

Persephone just shrugs

"Thanks" the girl says

She is panting heavily

"I'm Kellie"

"Yeah whatever just make sure the doors locked" Kristen says

Kellie locks the door and we hear the sound of legs crawling up the wall and onto the roof

"I'm so sick of those damn spider things" Kristen complains

"Thanks so much for letting me in" Kellie says again

"Most of us weren't going to let you in" I say

"Yeah you should be thanking Persephone really" Kristen says

"Thanks Persephone" she says

Persephone smiles at her

"Yeah you could have got us killed" Kristen moans

Persephone just puts her middle finger up at him

Kristen just laughs

"I understood that sign" he jokes

"So can I join your little alliance?" Kellie asks

"The alliance that appears to be getting bigger every day and I guess there wouldn't be any sense in killing you now" Amir replies

Another member added to our alliance and another person I'm just gonna have to hope I can trust

 **Jackie Cortez 14 District 3**

Me and Ben are sitting just below the stone pyramid on one of the main islands. We have a fire going but at least we're not drinking tonight. I haven't seen or heard any signs of tributes on this island but then it is the furthest island from the Cornucopia.

"Do you think we should be having a fire on this island? I mean what if the careers are here?" Ben asks

"Let them come…I could do with a good fight" I reply smugly

Ben stands up to stretch when suddenly a dart hits him on the neck.

"What the?" he murmurs

He pulls it out of his neck confused before collapsing to the ground

"Ben!" I shout running over to him

I check his heart and see that he is alive but unconscious

Loud chanting begins to start echoing across the island and lights appear all around the forgotten pyramid. I see little people about the size of a dwarf emerge from the bushes. They are wearing strange masks and war paint. I get out a sword but one of them quickly shoots me with a dart, I drop the sword and then everything goes blurry.

 **Roderik Caspitian 18 District 1**

My eyes slip open. It must be midnight by now, I look around and see everyone else is asleep. Bodhi is an idiot, he should have left someone on guard. I quietly stand up and pick up my personal bag. I then creep towards the food bag and sneak several items into my own bag. This is it! I'm gonna to do it! I look around again to be sure everyone's asleep before I slip Tripp's poison knife into my hand and dunk it in all their water bottles. I notice the green substance blend in with the water around it. They will never notice! I know I said in the interview that I hate traitors but I was only saying that to fool the other careers! I don't like a single one of them! I hope they all die! Still I hope the capitol and my District won't look down on me for doing what I have to do to win!

Now I only need to make my way to the boat and I'll be set to win. I creep off into the dark jungle, taking one last look at my allies who I have just betrayed!

 **I know this chapter was a little short but its setup for what's coming next. Next chapter is a lot longer!**

 **Placements**

 **Day 1**

 **24** **th** **– Jean Bowtemp (District 8 male) Killed by Eilora Pacal – Stabbed through the neck (Lasted 25 seconds).**

 **23** **rd** **– Francesca Arenado (District 9 female) Killed by Eilora Pacal – Knife thrown into her (Lasted 41 seconds).**

 **22** **nd** **– Dario Mullins (District 12 male) Killed by Roderik Caspitian – Drowned to death (Lasted 44 seconds).**

 **21** **st** **– Ryon Database (District 3 male) Killed by Bodhi Wakefield – Impaled through the head (Lasted 56 seconds).**

 **20** **th** **– Alice Lysan (District 5 female) Killed by Amary Gonzalez – Throat slashed (Lasted 5 minutes 3 seconds).**

 **19** **th** **– Collin Maxwell (District 10 male) Killed by Sienna Ledwell – Shot by arrow (Lasted 41 minutes 15 seconds).**

 **Day 2**

 **18** **th** **– Tripp Castellan (District 6 male) Killed by Jesse Blaze – Stabbed through the heart (Lasted 1 day 12 hours 47 minutes)**

 **17** **th** **– Jesse Blaze (District 2 male) Killed by Tripp Castellan – Poisoned (Lasted 1 day 12 hours 58 minutes)**

 **Day 3**

 **Day 3 yielded 0 deaths**

 **Alive Tributes: 16**

 **Deceased Tributes: 8**

 **Remaining Tributes**

 **District 1**

Roderik Caspitian – 1 kill

Eilora Pacal- 2 kills

 **District 2**

Sienna Ledwell – 1 kill

 **District 3**

Jackie Cortez

 **District 4**

Bodhi Wakefield – 1 kill

Iris Pierson

 **District 5**

Amir Blaise

 **District 6**

Kin Lan

 **District 7**

Benrick Hatchet

Kellie Furnstahl

 **District 8**

Eclipse Enery

 **District 9**

Amary Gonzalez – 1 kill

 **District 10**

Lucinda Maryweather

 **District 11**

Kristen Silas

Persephone Cane

 **District 12**

Willow Wren


	24. Day 4: Escape the jungle

Day 4: Escape the jungle

 **Roderik Caspitian 18 District 1**

It must have been at least 2 hours since I left the careers. I'm stumbling through the jungle now, I must have taken a wrong turn a while ago. I thought my memory would be good enough to allow me to find the boats but the rain and the darkness kind of ruined that plan. As I push through the jungle a twig slaps my face and blood starts trickling down my cheek.

As I am holding my cheek I suddenly slip on a stream of mud and fall down a mound, landing flat on my face. What makes it worse is that I landed in mud!

"Fuck" I groan

I'm now thinking back to that day I volunteered…everyone doubted me because I'm an orphan but I will prove them wrong! I'm Roderik Caspitian!

I push myself up and wipe some of the mud off my face and spit out the mud that went in my mouth. Fucking Gamemakers are taking the piss with this arena seriously. Anyway the mud and the cut are of little importance compared to the fact that I'm completely lost in the middle of the night in a jungle and I can't see a thing! Suddenly I can see something. It's a bright red bug crawling towards me. Its only small, I could probably squish it with my foot but instead I pull out my knife and impale it. It screeches before going still.

"Ugly little fucker aren't you" I taunt

Suddenly I hear rustling in the bushes to my left. I turn my head and see a much larger green bug glaring at me with long yellow eyes. It has two massive pincers that could slice my head clean off! I freeze in panic

"Oh no…not good" I whisper

The creature leaps onto me, its pincers crush down on my skull. All I can do is scream in pain as I am dragged off into the darkness…

 **Iris Pierson 16 District 4**

I wake up lying near Bodhi, my back is rested on a rock. Everyone else is starting to get up around me. As I stand up I rub my back in pain.

"Did you guys hear a cannon go off last night?" I ask

"Yeah it woke me up for a bit" Amary Groans

"Who do you think it was?" Sienna asks

"Not sure" I mumble

"Alright everyone eat some breakfast and then we can be on our way" Bodhi orders

Tension in the group has seemed to go down since Jesse died, he did have a rivalry with Bodhi afterall. Honestly the group is better off without him.

Suddenly Eilora spits out some water.

"That doesn't taste so good" she complains

"What's wrong with it?" Sienna asks

Eilora doesn't reply and starts coughing violently and clutching her throat in pain, just like what Jesse did!

"Oh shit!" Bodhi exclaims

"Eilora what's wrong?" Sienna Cries

Amary checks the bottle that she was drinking from

"I think it's been poisoned!" he shouts

Eilora falls to the ground and her body starts going into a seizure, white foam erupts from her mouth, she goes still and a cannon sounds

"Not again!" I cry

"Who did this!?" Bodhi yells looking around

Nobody answers. It is only then that it dawns on me that one of our group members is missing! Roderik! He did this!

"Where's Roderik?" I mumble

I then see the same realisation appear on everyone else's face

"Nobody else drink any water!" Bodhi orders

Well that part is kind of obvious Bodhi

"He's taken most of our food as well!" Sienna says as she's searching through the bag

"Well we need to take it back then don't we and make him pay!" Bodhi snaps

I'm not too worried about revenge, I mean Eilora was his own District partner but I'm sure the poison was intended for all of us. I'm more concerned about the fact that we have no water now in this humid jungle and we're probably going to have to fight a career to get it back!

Since it rained last night we can still see some vague foot prints in the mud that must be his, as well as evidence of him hacking through the jungle. Bodhi charges after the trail, followed by the others. I look down at Eilora's body one last time before following them.

 **Amir Blaise 15 District 5**

2 cannons have gone off in last 24 hours, hopefully more careers have joined the District 2 boy. Next I hear that there is a beeping noise in the air. I peak through the barricade on the window and see a metal box on a parachute float to the ground

"Someone's been sponsored…there's a box outside" I say to the others

"Oh well…I'm not going back out there" Kellie states

"But it could be for you" Eclipse argues

"I don't care…it's not worth it" Kellie retorts

"So who's gonna go out?" I ask

"I know how we'll decide this" Kristen announces

He goes to his rucksack and pulls out a box of matches. He lights one of them and lets it burn for a bit before putting it in his hand with four others

"Whoever picks the burnt one has to go" he says

"Ok you go first then" Eclipse says

Kristen rolls his eyes and picks the first match, it's not the burnt one. He breathes a sigh of relief

"Pheww" he exclaims

"Who's next?" Kellie asks

"How about we go clockwise" I suggest

"I don't know what that means but ok" Kellie replies

"It means your next" I say

"Oh terrific" she says sarcastically

She picks out a non-burnt match

"Yes!" she exclaims

"That's good news…for me"

It's my go next, I reach forward and pick a match, my heart sinks when I see it's the burnt one

"Damn it!"

I throw it on the floor in anger

"Looks like you're going" Kristen says

"Alright! Alright! I'll go"

I take a deep breath and walk towards the door

"Good luck" Eclipse says

She puts her hand on my shoulder

I unlock the door and push it open, I then tip toe towards the metal crate. Please don't eat me, please don't eat me! I pick up the crate and immediately dash back towards the house. I run inside the door and Kristen locks it behind me. I open up the crate and am immediately relieved to see it's for me!

"Yay" I exclaim

"Alright don't rub it in" Kristen moans

"Hey who's the idiot who risked his life to get this thing?" I retort

Inside I see all the essential food, water and some throwing knives but most importantly a bar of chocolate.

"I say we share it all equally between the five of us" Kellie says

Is she serious right now

"Hey it was my sponsor" I argue

"Alright I mainly just wanted a piece of the chocolate bar" she says

"It would be quite nice if you shared some of it" Eclipse chimes in

I look at Eclipse, surprise she won't take my side

"Kristen…back me up on this one" I say

"I dunno…I'll be pretty disappointed if I don't get a bite of that chocolate bar" he says

"Alright we'll share the stuff…except the chocolate bar that's mine!" I say

 **Amary Gonzalez 18 District 9**

We have been trekking through the jungle now for hours, it must be afternoon by now and we're all tired and hungry. Honestly I don't really care about avenging Eilora, she's just one less career I have to worry about but Bodhi is fixated on it.

"Bodhi can we please just slow down for a minute" Iris begs

"I want to find our food as much as everyone else but is it really worth killing ourselves to do it?" she says

"If we don't find it soon then we will die anyway" Bodhi argues

Well that's not exactly true Bodhi…we're in a rain forest. I've been drinking water off of the leaves to survive. Bodhi looks at us all and sees that we're all fed up. He sits down on a nearby log and puts his head in his hands

"I just wanted to lead this team successfully but…I guess I haven't done a very good job" he sulks

The rest of us sit down around him

"No…don't think that…you've been a great leader" Iris says

She puts her hand on his shoulder

"How could you say that?" he retorts

"3 of us are dead and another has betrayed us and now we're stuck in the middle of the jungle with no water!" He bellows

He then stands up, picks up a stone and throws it into the trees in anger. When he does this I swear I can hear a hissing noise. Everyone just stands around awkwardly in silence. Even I feel a little bad for him now.

"Hey man I think you're a pretty good leader" I say

He turns to me and lets out a deep sigh. Clearly he's not convinced by the guy who's not even really a career.

"Well it doesn't matter either way…Roderiks trail ends here" Sienna says

Bodhi walks past me and punches the tree next to me, the tree is pretty thin and so it shakes a bit. I feel something land on my shoulder that must have fallen off it. I turn to look at it and realise it's an arm!

"Oh my God!" I scream

I throw it off my shoulder and kick it away towards Sienna

"I don't want it!" she shouts

She kicks it back to me and I kick it towards Iris who kicks it away from her

"Stop it!" Bodhi shouts

We all instantly recognise it as Roderiks arm

"Well where…where's the rest of him?" Iris stutters

"Aren't you more concerned about what ripped his arm off?" Sienna yells

"That definitely aint human!" I say

"We need to get out of here!"

"Look it's his bag!" Bodhi shouts pointing up the tree

I look up and see blood stains all up the tree! Bodhi shakes the tree some more and the bag falls to the forest floor.

"I think I want to get off this island!" Iris yells

I'm definitely in agreement with that!

"Guys I think it would be a good idea if we kept our voices down" Sienna whispers

When we do this all I can hear is some faint rustling and multiple legs crawling around. Whatever killed Roderik is still out there!

"We need to go" I whisper

"What about Roderik?" Bodhi answers

"Are you mad? Rods is no more" I whisper

Just then we hear a thud and look over to see a man sized, dark green bug has landed behind us. It has two huge pincers and two long glaring eyes

"So it wasn't the heat" Sienna says

"Ok time to go!" Bodhi says

We take off in the opposite direction and it begins slowly stalking us from behind. As we are pushing through the jungle Another pair of pincers ambush me from the side and latches onto my bag! I fall to the ground

"Amary!" Sienna yells running back to me

I take my bag off my back, Sienna helps me up and we run after the other two who didn't even notice my predicament. We need to catch them fast and before we lose them! But it's too late they have disappeared into the jungle!

 **Sienna Ledwell 17 District 2**

Me and Amary have been searching around the jungle now for a while however we can't find Bodhi and Iris but I don't think we need them anymore…Me and Amary work better together I think.

"Let's stop for a second" I say

"What about the others? We need to find them" Amary argues

"Yeah but I'm not sure we do" I retort

He looks confused

"What do you mean?" he asks

"Don't you think we can survive better without them?" I reply

He stops and thinks for a second, clearly thinking about what I've just said

"But they have the bag with the food and the last of the water" he groans

He's right…I didn't think of this

"There you are!"

I turn around a see Iris standing over us

"We've been looking everywhere for you" Bodhi says emerging from the bushes

"Oh we were just talking about how much we wanted to find you" Amary mumbles

"Yeah Yeah…we need to find a way out of here before it gets dark" Bodhi orders

He's right but right now we are lost in the jungle and it is quickly getting darker!

"I think we might have to survive here for tonight, we should make a fire and just stay awake and fend off whatever's out there" I say

Bodhi nods excepting this

 **Bodhi Wakefield**

It's dark now. We have lighted a fire and have sharpened some sticks into spears., coated them in sap and put them in the fire in order to create flaming spears! The four of us form a tight perimeter and then point the spears all around us. Occasionally a pair of gleaming bug eyes can be seen in the darkness! This is going to be a long night…

 **Placements**

 **Day 1**

 **24** **th** **– Jean Bowtemp (District 8 male) Killed by Eilora Pacal – Stabbed through the neck (Lasted 25 seconds).**

 **23** **rd** **– Francesca Arenado (District 9 female) Killed by Eilora Pacal – Knife thrown into her (Lasted 41 seconds).**

 **22** **nd** **– Dario Mullins (District 12 male) Killed by Roderik Caspitian – Drowned to death (Lasted 44 seconds).**

 **21** **st** **– Ryon Database (District 3 male) Killed by Bodhi Wakefield – Impaled through the head (Lasted 56 seconds).**

 **20** **th** **– Alice Lysan (District 5 female) Killed by Amary Gonzalez – Throat slashed (Lasted 5 minutes 3 seconds).**

 **19** **th** **– Collin Maxwell (District 10 male) Killed by Sienna Ledwell – Shot by arrow (Lasted 41 minutes 15 seconds).**

 **Day 2**

 **18** **th** **– Tripp Castellan (District 6 male) Killed by Jesse Blaze – Stabbed through the heart (Lasted 1 day 12 hours 47 minutes)**

 **17** **th** **– Jesse Blaze (District 2 male) Killed by Tripp Castellan – Poisoned (Lasted 1 day 12 hours 58 minutes)**

 **Day 3**

 **No deaths occurred in Day 3**

 **Day 4**

 **16** **th** **– Roderik Caspitian (District 1 male) Killed by Bug Mutt – Ripped apart (Lasted 2 days 16 hours 26 minutes). Roderiks author wanted him to poison the rest of the careers and run away and that's exactly what he did. Although I delivered swift justice to him. Sorry santiagoponcini20**

 **15** **th** **– Eilora Pacal (District 1 female) Killed by Roderik Caspitian – Poisoned (Lasted 3 days 0 hours 4 minutes). Eilora was always one of the favourites to win and there hadn't been any surprise deaths yet so I thought it was time to change that. Also her author hasn't reviewed for a while so I don't think they are reading any more. Sorry 20**

 **Alive Tributes: 14**

 **Deceased Tributes: 10**

 **Remaining Tributes**

 **District 2**

Sienna Ledwell – 1 kill

 **District 3**

Jackie Cortez

 **District 4**

Bodhi Wakefield – 1 kill

Iris Pierson

 **District 5**

Amir Blaise

 **District 6**

Kin Lan

 **District 7**

Benrick Hatchet

Kellie Furnstahl

 **District 8**

Eclipse Enery

 **District 9**

Amary Gonzalez – 1 kill

 **District 10**

Lucinda Maryweather

 **District 11**

Kristen Silas

Persephone Cane

 **District 12**

Willow Wren

 **District placements**

 **12** **th** **– District 1**


	25. Day 5: Into the darkness

Day 5:

 **Bodhi Wakefield 18 District 4**

None of us got any sleep last night. We were too busy trying to fend off all those bug things. We're now trying to track the best path to the beach, from there hopefully we can find our boats although we'll only need one of them by now. I look around at the other three and they all look tired, hungry and thirsty. We need to get out of this God forsaken jungle then we can kill all the other tributes and take their food!

As we are walking Amary picks up some kind of multi coloured fruit and takes a bite out of it.

"Amary you don't know what could be in that" Sienna says

"I don't care…I'm hungry" he argues

I get the feeling Sienna is starting to care about Amary even though he's not even a career.

"Wait…do you hear that?" Sienna whispers

Everyone stops and all that can be heard is a thud on the ground followed by a very deep frog like noise. I turn around and see something approaching through the bushes, we don't wait around to see what it is so we all just run in the opposite direction. As I am running I suddenly bump into someone and fall onto the ground backwards. As I get back up I see that it's the weird red haired girl from District 10.

"Hey it's that witch girl!" Amary says

"I got it" Sienna says pulling out a shuriken

However, she stops dead when a huge thud can be heard from behind us. We all turn around and see whats probably the ugliest mutt I've seen yet! It's a giant toad with two bulging yellow eyes. The witch girl steps towards it with her hands out. What the hell is she doing?

"Mother nature has come to save me" she announces

"Now destroy my attackers and…"

The toad mutt interrupts her by shooting its tongue out, latching onto her and dragging her into its mouth. A cannon fires and it lets out a huge belch

"Run!" I yell

As we are running we suddenly stumble out of the bushes and onto the beach. For the first time in 4 days I can see the sun! I drop down to my knees, feel the sand in my hands and feel the sea breeze on my face.

"Let's get the hell outta here" I say to the others

We then roam up and down the beach until finally we come across the two boats we left here 4 days ago. It seems like an eternity to be honest. When we reach the boats we get into the bigger one, reminding me that we no longer need to other one due to losing half our team. As we row away from the island I look around at the others, who just look relieved to finally be free from that place!

 **Benrick Hatchet 16 District 7**

I open my eyes and find myself tied to a wooden pole. I struggle around for a bit but I'm still a little fuzzy. I look to my right and see Jackie also tied to a pole but she's still unconscious

"Hey Jackie!" I whisper

"Keep it down they can hear us" a voice says to my left

I look to my left and see the girl from District 6 tied to a pole as well

"How long have I been out?" I ask

"2 days" she replies sharply

"What?!" I say

"Shush!" she replies

I can't believe this! I've been here for 2 days!

"At least you haven't been here since day 2" She whispers

"They feed you like once a day and I really don't know what it is" she continues

"Well I'm not planning on sticking around" I say

"We need an escape plan"

Just then loud, deep drums start playing in the distance. That can't be good. In front of me I see lights appear all around the ancient ruins on the island, revealing a hidden city. Dozens of these little dwarf creatures appear around us, the commotion appears to jolt Jackie awake finally.

"Where are we?!" she exclaims

"Quiet" I tell her

One of the dwarfs emerges from the crowd. It removes its mask to reveal a creature with light green skin, pointed ears and nose and a grey beard.

"I cha ro" it says

"Erm what?" I reply

"Haki maki" Kin replies

The creature then stares at me intensely

"Whats haki maki? What did you tell it?" I ask

"He was asking if you are edible" Kin says

"And what did you tell him?" I question

"No…I think" She replies

"You think!?"

Of all the ways I thought I would go on The Hunger Games, getting eaten by a tribe of goblins wasn't one of them!

 **Kristen Silas 15 District 11**

Its late afternoon. The five of us are just hanging out in our house, not really knowing what to do. I never thought I would actually get bored during The Hunger Games but I guess I should just enjoy the peace, I know the Game makers and the careers won't let it last...I reach down, pick up my water bottle and try to take a sip from it until I notice that its empty!

"Hey has anyone got any water? I just need a sip" I ask

Amir reaches in his bag and pulls out his

"Mines empty as well…sorry"

"Anyone?" I beg

Persephone checks her bag and shakes her head

"Ok it's come to my attention that we might be running out of water" Eclipse announces

"I wish we had a tap and we could just fill our water up" Amir says

"Oh! The house I was in before has running water…someone could fill all the water bottles up there" Kellie suggests

"Great idea" I say

"Only there's one small problem…last time I was there…there was a giant man eating spider in the kitchen…" she adds

Everyone goes silent for second.

"Looks like we're doing the matches again" I say

I do the same thing I did last time, I put the burnt match in with 4 others and then hold them upside down for everyone to choose. We go through the group and me, Eclipse and Persephone all chose a non-burnt one. This just leaves Kellie and Amir. This sounds really bad but I would rather it was Kellie, I just feel she's not really pulling her weight in this house compared to the rest of us. Kellie reaches forward and picks a non-burnt match leaving Amir with the burnt one.

"Yes!" Kellie exclaims

"Really? Again!" Amir growls throwing down the match

He begins gathering all of the water bottles and goes towards the door again. I feel pretty bad for him to be honest

"Hey man…I'll go with you" I finally say

He looks at me surprised by my unusual selflessness.

"We'll have more chance of getting the water back if there's two of us right?" I say

"Thanks Kristen" he replies

Amir opens the door and I follow him out

"Good luck brave tributes!" Kellie shouts

Whatever Kellie.

"Ok we go this" Amir sighs

I go to fist bump him but he tries to high five and it fails

"Really? You ruined that moment…" I mumble

We head down the street together until we reach the house Kellie directed us to.

The backdoor is still open from where Kellie must have run out that night.

"I'll go first" I say

I don't know why I said that, it's always the person that goes first that dies…or last but then theres two of us so I guess it doesn't make a difference…

I creek the back door open and we both tip toe in. We begin looking around the house until we come across the kitchen. This place has a refrigerator as well! I open it and begin pulling as many cans of food off the shelves and into my rucksack as I can. Amir starts filling up the water bottles and he passes them to me and I quickly load them in the bags. I have an uncomfortable feeling about this place so I hurry. Amir finishes filling up the water however he appears to hesitate for a second.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go dude" I say

"Yeah we could…or we could just stay here…we have enough food and water to survive here for a week between the two of us" he replies

Wow is he really suggesting me just leave the others? Although he has got a point but I want to get back to Perse

"Hey I get you but I think we are stronger as a five so let's just get back" I say

He nods his head

"Yeah what was I thinking?" he jokes

As we are about to leave, the backdoor is smashed open and I see some sort of reptilian monster charge towards us! Before I can react it smashes the table in-between us and sends Amir flying in another direction with its tale. I instinctively run in the opposite direction and find the front door. I slam through it and into the open…

 **Amir Blaise 15 District 5**

The giant lizard mutt throws me towards a corridor with it's tale. I quickly get back onto my feet and start running down the corridor, I can hear it hissing behind me and its footsteps. I push furniture onto the floor behind me to try and slow it down. I turn around and quickly throw one of my knives at it however this appears to just bounce off its thick skin. I then turn a corner into another room and shut the double doors. I pick up a long plank of word and manage to by myself some time by jamming it onto the handles. As I look around desperately for escape I realise I have just trapped myself! I creature begins trying to break in through the doors, so I pile as much furniture and lamps and stuff in front of the door hoping that it might be kind and give up but of course it doesn't. I pull out two knives in preparation however as it smashes through the doors it stumbles on some of the items I put as a barricade and I manage to duck under its attack. I slip back out into corridor and turn right this time. It follows close behind and I am too busy looking behind at the monster that I run straight into a wall.

Ouch!

I clutch my nose in pain and look around slightly dazed. All I can see is a big window to my right and then the monsters huge mouth heading towards me! This is it…I'm going to die! Before I am eaten alive I feel myself get shoved to the left and then glass impact my body as I am pushed through the window and hit the pavement outside. I look up and see Kristen on top of me.

"You saved me!" I exclaim

"Would that make this any less awkward?" he replies

I hear the creature hiss in anger and we both stumble to our feet and flee onto the street. We head down the street until we finally see our house in sight! The creature can't be far behind! Finally, I see the door in sight and we both crash through it and slam it behind us.

"Is it still fallowing us!?" I yell

"I think so" Kristen replies

I then turn around and see my second horror of the day. Persephone is lying on the floor with Eclipse over her, tears in her eyes!

"Help! She's been stabbed!" she shouts

 **Persephone Cane 15 District 11**

Me and Eclipse are sitting waiting for the boys to get back. I think Kellie is the other room. Eclipse gets up to fetch something but when she reaches the top of the stairs I hear a thud and Eclipse comes tumbling back down and her head slams onto the floor. Walking down the stairs after her I see the girl from District 12, I think her name is Willow. She looks at me with a smile plastered onto her face

"Hello" she says

My first instincts are to protect Eclipse so I charge at her and knock her into the wall. I find myself to be physically overpowering her because she's like 12 but suddenly I feel a cold object in my body. I look down to see she has stabbed me! She pulls the knife out of me and I fall the floor and begin crawling away desperately. I can hear her let out a giggle behind me. I clutch my wound and look up to see her slowly approaching me with the knife. I try to kick her away from the floor but she raises the knife up. Suddenly she is hit on the head with a blunt object, she collapses to the floor and I see Eclipse standing above me, having recovered. Willow Scampers away while Eclipse puts pressure on my wound. It stings! All I can do is groan in pain as she tries to stop the bleeding

"Whats going on in here?" I hear Kellie ask

"Help you idiot!" Eclipse snaps

Kellie runs back to the other room and begins crashing around. Suddenly the door swings open and Kristen and Amir come charging in

"Is it still fallowing us!?"

"I think so"

"Help she's been stabbed" Eclipse shouts

Kristen runs over to me

"What happened?" He yells

"That weird girl from District 12 Stabbed her" Eclipse replies

Kellie comes running back in with some bandages

"You're gonna be alright" Kristen assures me

Suddenly I see a claw smash through the barricades on the window and a huge lizard head through the door. This day couldn't get any worse!

"Run!" Amir shouts

Kristen and Eclipse put my arms on their shoulders and we make our way out the house.

"What is that?" Eclipse asks

"Oh did I forgot to mention the giant lizard chasing us" Amir responds

Its now dark outside and the last thing I remember is the sight of a giant lizard monster destroying our house as I am dragged away by the others. I then pass out…

 **Benrick Hatchet 16 District 7**

Me, Jackie and the other girl are still tied to the wooden posts, we are now sat in silence in the pitch black. I can hear crickets chirping around the place and sounds of nature. The gamemakers really go into a lot of detail to make this place realistic, I'll give them that. In front of us is our guard who supposed to watching us but it is asleep and snoring. I found out the other girls name is Kin as well. I get Jackie's attention

"Jackie"

She turns to me

"Can I ask you something?"

"Depends what it is" she replies

"It's just…whenever I bring up Data in a conversation…you always get upset…" I stutter

She lets out a deep sigh

"So why are you bringing him up then?" she asks

"I just wanna know why" I say

She sighs again

"It shouldn't have been him that came back…from The Hunger Games"

"What do you mean? He won fairly despite what they say" I reply

She shakes her head

"He was supposed to protect her but he failed" she murmurs

"Who?"

"Techna…I was an orphan and she raised me as her own sister" she says

I remember now, Techna was Data's District partner and they had a kind of romantic thing. That's what helped to sell it anyway

"Well…sometimes people try their best and that's all they can do" I mumble

When I say this…she looks at me like a revelation has just hit her but our conversation stops there. I turn to Kin

"How's it going?" I ask

She just shrugs

I turn back to Jackie and notice she has started to climb up the wooden pole with her back still facing the pole. When she reaches the top the pole it starts to bend because it's made of some sort of bamboo. The pole finally snaps in half and she falls to the ground however she quickly unties herself and stands up

I turn back to Kin

"Would you believe that…"

I notice she has started to do the same. I try to wriggle my arms and legs free but I'm just not as small or flexible as the two girls. However, Jackie quickly unties me and I struggle up, all my limbs are stiff since I have been in that same position for days! Kin has now also escaped

"Let's go" Jackie whispers

"Wait I need my bag" I reply

She roles her eyes

"Just hurry ok"

I tip toe past the snoring guard and grab my bag which is on a wooden table. I also see Jackie's escrima sticks which are her favourite weapons, I put them in the bag as well but as I'm leaving I accidently knock something onto the ground. I can't really see what it is because it's too dark but it clangs onto the ground loudly!

"Shit" I whisper

The guard wakes up immediately and calls out to the others, I see fire torches start to appear all around in the bushes

"Run!" Jackie yells

A spear flies past my head and embeds into a tree. I take off behind Jackie and Kin who appears to run really fast! I can hear crying and chanting coming from behind as I crash though the undergrowth! More spears and arrows fly behind us as we run into the darkness. Kin is far in front of us but without thinking she runs onto a wooden bridge in an attempt to get away. Below the bridge of a gorge. We follow her as it is the only way to escape the army of…of whatever those things are. Suddenly the bridge gives way and the three of us plummet into a cavern below, luckily I feel my body impact water instead of rock. I'm pretty bad at swimming so I just thrash around desperately however I feel a hand on my shoulder and I am dragged out of the water to safety by Jackie and onto some sort of cave…

 **Placements**

 **Day 1**

 **24** **th** **– Jean Bowtemp (District 8 male) Killed by Eilora Pacal – Stabbed through the neck (Lasted 25 seconds).**

 **23** **rd** **– Francesca Arenado (District 9 female) Killed by Eilora Pacal – Knife thrown into her (Lasted 41 seconds).**

 **22** **nd** **– Dario Mullins (District 12 male) Killed by Roderik Caspitian – Drowned to death (Lasted 44 seconds).**

 **21** **st** **– Ryon Database (District 3 male) Killed by Bodhi Wakefield – Impaled through the head (Lasted 56 seconds).**

 **20** **th** **– Alice Lysan (District 5 female) Killed by Amary Gonzalez – Throat slashed (Lasted 5 minutes 3 seconds).**

 **19** **th** **– Collin Maxwell (District 10 male) Killed by Sienna Ledwell – Shot by arrow (Lasted 41 minutes 15 seconds).**

 **Day 2**

 **18** **th** **– Tripp Castellan (District 6 male) Killed by Jesse Blaze – Stabbed through the heart (Lasted 1 day 12 hours 47 minutes)**

 **17** **th** **– Jesse Blaze (District 2 male) Killed by Tripp Castellan – Poisoned (Lasted 1 day 12 hours 58 minutes)**

 **Day 3**

 **No deaths occurred in Day 3**

 **Day 4**

 **16** **th** **– Roderik Caspitian (District 1 male) Killed by Bug Mutt – Ripped apart (Lasted 2 days 16 hours 26 minutes).**

 **15** **th** **– Eilora Pacal (District 1 female) Killed by Roderik Caspitian – Poisoned (Lasted 3 days 0 hours 4 minutes).**

 **Day 5**

 **14** **th** **– Lucinda Maryweather (District 10 female) Killed by Toad mutt – Eaten alive (Lasted 4 days 1 hour 6 minutes). Lucinda was a very unique and interesting tribute but she never really fitted in to the universe very well because she was supposedly a witch. So I was never really sure what to do with her and ultimately decided to just kill her. Thanks for the submission PhoenixFire-Fly12**

 **Alive Tributes: 13**

 **Deceased Tributes: 11**

 **Remaining Tributes**

 **District 2**

Sienna Ledwell – 1 kill

 **District 3**

Jackie Cortez

 **District 4**

Bodhi Wakefield – 1 kill

Iris Pierson

 **District 5**

Amir Blaise

 **District 6**

Kin Lan

 **District 7**

Benrick Hatchet

Kellie Furnstahl

 **District 8**

Eclipse Enery

 **District 9**

Amary Gonzalez – 1 kill

 **District 11**

Kristen Silas

Persephone Cane

 **District 12**

Willow Wren

 **District placements**

 **11** **th** **– District 10**

 **12** **th** **– District 1**


	26. Day 6: Beware the depths

Day 6: Beware the depths

 **Jackie Cortez 14 District 3**

It's in the early hours of the morning, me and Ben are lying as close as we can to our fire in the cave to try and keep warm after falling in the water. I'm still slightly on edge in case one of those things finds us, so I'm making myself stay awake however Ben appears to have drifted off. We should be safe down here…

 **Kin Lan 17 District 6**

I am still getting dragged down the river by the force of the water, I keep trying to grab into any rocks or roots I can find however I am eventually deposited to the beach by the river. I crawl my way out of the water and onto the sand. I spit out any water that has got into my mouth and continue on my way down the beach, I need to find my boat and get off this island! There are too many hazards, mainly those strange dwarf tribesmen. After trekking down the beach for some hours I spot my boat in the distance! When I reach it I collapse into it.

I'm not really in a good way now. I'm tired, hungry and miserable. I have to keep going though…almost half the tributes must be dead by now. I use my remaining energy to begin rowing through the water to reach another island and look for some food and water. As I am beginning to row I notice another boat coming towards me! As they get closer I see that there are four people on the boat and they must have come from the small island that I saw that fire on day 1. I attempt to row backwards but I think they are faster because they've got more people rowing, if I can just get back to the island then I might have a shot at surviving this but my energy is running lower and lower…

Suddenly I feel a strong force push against the back of my boat! I appear to be getting pushed towards the other boat, I look behind me and see two huge fins sticking out of the water. It's some sort of mutt!

"No! Not that way!" I scream

I try to hit it with my oar but it bites onto the oar and snaps it in half, I get a glimpse of its mouth and it appears to have whiskers like a catfish. I am forced closer and closer towards the other boat until I see that it's the careers and Amary! This couldn't get any worse, on one side there is a giant fish mutt and on the other the careers!

The mutt smashes my boat into theirs and mine ends up capsizing, I crash into the water but I quickly try to pull myself onto my over turned boat. I then feel something bite onto my legs. I let go of the boat, all I can do is thrash around desperately as this mutt toys with me and I am quickly dragged underwater…

 **Iris Pierson 16 District 4**

Last night we slept on one of the smaller islands, it looks like someone has already been here judging by the old campsite. There were plenty of coco nuts on the island to eat and drink from but we have now run out of food entirely. Surely someone must sponsor us at some point right? Coconut milk is fine but it's not the same as good old fashioned water. I can feel my head going fuzzy from the lack of water and the heat.

"Alright let's make it to the big island with the stone ruins" Bodhi announces to everyone

"Remember this is about survival now, we need to find tributes because they will most likely have water and we can't rely on getting sponsored…understand"

Everyone agrees and we get onto our boat. Amary and Sienna and rowing while me and Bodhi are keeping watch. I'm getting more faint as the day goes on, I feel like I could pass out any minute…the waters not helping either…the water all around me!

"Look! A boat!" Bodhi shouts

He's right! In the distance there's another boat with a tribute on it! Some luck at last! Sienna and Amary row as fast as they can towards the tribute. As we get closer I notice its Kin, from District 6. I remember seeing her in the training days and I imagine she would put up some sort of a fight but we're desperate. Next something unexpected happens, her boat appears to by moving towards us but at an unnaturally fast speed…I think somethings wrong. From behind her boat I notice that somethings pushing her, I can see fins sticking out the water and grey scales!

"Hold your ground!" Bodhi shouts

Her boat then crashes into ours and she is flung into the water, we almost join her but luckily our boat doesn't capsize. I see Kin emerge from the water and grab onto her capsized boat however the creature quickly bites onto her with its huge mouth and drags her underwater. Her blood turns the water red around the boat and a cannon sounds.

"Hurry…go" I shout

The creature finished her off quickly so I imagine it's going to return for us pretty soon! Sienna and Amary start rowing as fast as they can towards the island. I look behind me and see a ripple start to appear in the water followed by two razor sharp fins. We can't outrun it! Or outswim it…It opens its jaw and bites onto the back of the boat, snapping it in half. We all quickly end up in the water, panic begins to set in however when I hit the water my feet appear to touch the sand below. We are close to shore! With my remaining strength that I have I haul myself onto the beach. When I get out of the water I notice everyone else is already there, sitting on the sand and breathing heavily. I look behind and see the monster stop near the shoreline and back off. It is too big to get any closer and it quickly disappears back underwater. I don't suspect I will have to worry about it again though because all that's left of our boat is a few pieces of wood floating in the water. When I stand up I finally feel the thirst, hunger and exhaustion get to me. I collapse back onto the sand and everything goes black…

 **Bodhi Wakefield 18 District 4**

I run over to Iris who appears to have fainted. I feel her pulse which is still beating.

"She's unconscious" I say to the others

I lift her up, carry her and put her under the shade of a palm tree

"She needs water" I say

"Don't we all" Sienna replies

"I don't think that girl had anything on her but what does it matter now…the only thing she fed was a fish…" Amary groans

I look around at the island that we've found ourselves on

"Ok me and Sienna will go and hunt for tributes, there must be some on this island and Amary…you stay here with Iris"

Amary nods

"When we're done we will bring the food and water back here"

"Sounds like a plan" Sienna says

With that me and Sienna set off into the palm trees and begin our hunt…

 **Jackie Cortez 14 District 3**

Ben is awake now, we put our fire out and start exploring the cave to try and find a way out. We can't go back into the river because I don't really want to encounter those things again…

As we get deeper into the cave I notice there is fresh water puddles! We both fill our bottles up, it is crystal clear and a nice refreshment! We continue to explore the cave until we come across a rope, we investigate it and find that it goes directly upwards and out of a hole in the cave ceiling however it's a long way up and will be very difficult to climb.

"What do you think?" Ben says tugging the rope slightly

"It appears to be stable" I say

"But it's a long way…"

Ben looks at me

"Come on we can do this! Its either that or we keep going into this cave where the gamemakers have inevitably planted some horrific mutt" he says

"Alright…we can do this" I agree

I take a deep breath and Ben puts out his fist

"Team?" he asks

"Team" I repeat

I bump his fist and begins climbing, they say the lightest should go first after all. My days of training in the academy pay off because I am able to make it to the top, I crawl out of the hole and find myself back in a palm forest. I look down and see Ben has almost reached the top as well which is impressive but then I remember he's a lumberjack or something. I hold out my hand and pull him out of the hole. We are out! We sit next to the hole for a second to catch our breath

"The student of Data Mendoza and the lumberjack from District 7…I hope we are remembered in the future" Ben jokes

I laugh but then it dawns on me when I look into his eyes. I am getting close to him…exactly what Data told me not to do…This won't last forever one or both of us will be dead by the end of this. Maybe we'll die together…that will be better than dying alone at least…

 **Kristen Silas 15 District 11**

Persephone has been holding out for about 24 hours now, she doesn't appear to be getting any better even with all the bandages we've put on her. We're currently sitting under a palm tree and it has just got dark. There's no way we're going to light a fire in case there's any mutts or tributes about…

Persephone wakes up only to wince in pain again and clutch her wound. She is breathing heavily this time!

"She's in a bad way!" I yell to the others

"Come on Persephone, you're gonna be alright" I say

She looks me dead in the eye and puts her hand up. She faces her palm towards me and puts her thumb, pinkie and index finger up. I remember she taught me that this means 'I love you'.

Persephone then goes limp and a cannon sounds in the distance. Some tears start to fall from my eyes and all I can do is cry over her body. Eclipse puts her hand on my shoulder. I never thought I would be affected like this…

"She had a good heart" Kellie says

"Rest in peace" Amir adds

I stand up and quickly grab my bag and swing it over my shoulder

"Where are you going?" Eclipse asks

"I'm going to kill Willow" I reply sternly

"Wait just a second…let's talk about this" Amir says

"There's nothing to say…she killed my friend…end of" I grunt

I then head off into the darkness leaving my friends behind…

"Kristen…wait" I hear Amir shout

 **Willow Wren 12 District 12**

I sit in my shop nurturing the injury on my head. That girl from District 8 hit me very hard. I then hear the capitol national anthem and I know what this means. I heard two cannons today and one of them must be the girl from 11. First a picture the girl from 6 appears and then the girl from 11. I knew it! My only regret is I didn't get to watch her die! That has taken away half of the fun!

 **Please check out the poll on my profile where you can vote for who you would like to win the 35** **th** **Hunger Games. It won't necessarily impact who wins in the end but it would still be interesting to know. Thanks!**

 **Placements**

 **Day 1**

 **24** **th** **– Jean Bowtemp (District 8 male) Killed by Eilora Pacal – Stabbed through the neck (Lasted 25 seconds).**

 **23** **rd** **– Francesca Arenado (District 9 female) Killed by Eilora Pacal – Knife thrown into her (Lasted 41 seconds).**

 **22** **nd** **– Dario Mullins (District 12 male) Killed by Roderik Caspitian – Drowned to death (Lasted 44 seconds).**

 **21** **st** **– Ryon Database (District 3 male) Killed by Bodhi Wakefield – Impaled through the head (Lasted 56 seconds).**

 **20** **th** **– Alice Lysan (District 5 female) Killed by Amary Gonzalez – Throat slashed (Lasted 5 minutes 3 seconds).**

 **19** **th** **– Collin Maxwell (District 10 male) Killed by Sienna Ledwell – Shot by arrow (Lasted 41 minutes 15 seconds).**

 **Day 2**

 **18** **th** **– Tripp Castellan (District 6 male) Killed by Jesse Blaze – Stabbed through the heart (Lasted 1 day 12 hours 47 minutes)**

 **17** **th** **-** **Jesse Blaze (District 2 male) Killed by Tripp Castellan – Poisoned (Lasted 1 day 12 hours 58 minutes)**

 **Day 3**

 **No deaths occurred in Day 3**

 **Day 4**

 **16** **th** **– Roderik Caspitian (District 1 male) Killed by Bug Mutt – Ripped apart (Lasted 2 days 16 hours 26 minutes).**

 **15** **th** **– Eilora Pacal (District 1 female) Killed by Roderik Caspitian – Poisoned (Lasted 3 days 0 hours 4 minutes).**

 **Day 5**

 **14** **th** **– Lucinda Maryweather (District 10 female) Killed by Toad mutt – Eaten alive (Lasted 4 days 1 hour 6 minutes).**

 **Day 6**

 **13** **th** **– Kin Lan (District 6 female) Killed by Fish mutt – drowned and eaten (Lasted 5 days 2 hours 15 minutes). I liked Kin and she had a good run (no pun intended) but her main strength was that she was good at running and that was it and she also wasn't willing to make an alliance with anyone on the submission form so she had to try and survive alone. Thanks for the submission CandleFire45**

 **12** **th** **– Persephone Cane (District 11 female) Killed by Willow Wren – Stabbed (Lasted 5 days 12 hours 49 minutes). We're getting towards the end of this Hunger Games now so we're are starting to lose some popular tributes. I know she was popular with a few people but this was her time unfortunately. Thanks for the submission Aldon Blackreyne**

 **Alive Tributes: 11**

 **Deceased Tributes: 13**

 **Remaining Tributes**

 **District 2**

Sienna Ledwell – 1 kill

 **District 3**

Jackie Cortez

 **District 4**

Bodhi Wakefield – 1 kill

Iris Pierson

 **District 5**

Amir Blaise

 **District 7**

Benrick Hatchet

Kellie Furnstahl

 **District 8**

Eclipse Enery

 **District 9**

Amary Gonzalez – 1 kill

 **District 11**

Kristen Silas

 **District 12**

Willow Wren – 1 kill

 **District placements**

 **10** **th** **– District 6**

 **11** **th** **– District 10**

 **12** **th** **– District 1**


	27. Day 7: Battle on the pyramid

Day 7: Battle on the pyramid

 **Benrick Hatchet 16 District 7**

I am shaken awake by Jackie

"Ben…I just spotted two careers" She whispers

"Where?" I ask

"By the pyramid"

We start packing up our stuff into the bag and I pull out my hatchet

"What are you doing? We need to go!" She says

"It's just…I don't know if we should…" I reply

She looks at me confused

"I think we can take them...its two v two and we could have the element of surprise on our side" I say

"If we take them out then we'll have a better shot at this" I continue

She finally nods her head in agreement

"You're right we can't keep running forever…we might never get another opportunity like this" she agrees

"Come on we got this…remember we're a team" I say

"Team" she repeats again

We bump fists and prepare our plan

 **Bodhi Wakefield 18 District 4**

"Come on…we need to keep going…remember Iris is counting on us" I say

Sienna nods and we continue to climb the pyramid, sweating and exhausted

At the top I notice someone sitting casually, he has an axe on his lap and is staring directly at us. Why is he so relaxed? Does it not bother him that he's about to die? We are only a few steps below him now. I remember him now, he's that lumberjack looking tribute from District 7. He may be strong but he's no match for the two of us!

"It must be a trap" Sienna whispers in my ear

…he's the boy that hit me with that boat when I was about to kill Jackie, during the bloodbath

"That climb looked exhausting" he comments

"Your pretty relaxed for a boy about to die" I reply

Sienna draws a shuriken but he stands up and raises his axe

"Now!" he shouts

Suddenly I hear a rope snaps and several large boulders come tumbling towards us! I throw myself on the pyramid to avoid it but the boulders take several large chunks of the pyramid with them.

I see the boy leap at me with his axe and slash down however I role to the left slightly and the blow hits the concrete. I then lift up my trident and block his second blow with the handle before kicking him in the gut which knocks him down a few steps!

"Ben" I hear a girl yell

I look around and see Jackie running towards me with her escrima sticks, just like Data used to do. Sienna intercepts her with two shurikens in her hands. I turn back to Ben and point my trident towards him, he holds his axe and we prepare to fight…

 **Jackie Cortez 14 District 3**

Sienna throws her first shuriken towards at me and I deflect it. I run at her and deflect her second throw with one stick, I then spin round and hit her on the head with the second!

She groans in pain and falls to the ground. Ahead of me I can see Bodhi is thrusting towards ben with his trident and Ben is doing his best to hold him off. I charge at Bodhi however he sees me coming and swings his trident at me, I duck under, then hit him in the thigh and then hit him twice in the face with my sticks.

He growls in pain and then elbows me aside. Ben then tries to hit him again with his hatchet however Bodhi blocks it and then strikes Ben with the backend of his weapon. This knocks Ben into the hole that one of the boulders created but he manages to hold on. Bodhi Raises his trident, about to stab down on Bens head but I grab him by the waist and pull him to the floor.

I pick up my two weapons and face Bodhi and Sienna. I look down at Ben who is holding on for with all his strength

"Just hand on!" I say

The bag with our food slips off his back and into the ditch below. This takes some of the wait off so he is able to haul himself up and pick up his hatchet!

 **Sienna Ledwell 17 District 2**

"Go get the bag…!" Bodhi yells

"What? I'm not leaving you" I argue

"Just do it and bring it to Iris…I'll handle them" he retorts

"Fine" I concede

I run down the pyramid to where the bag fell and look inside it. Sure enough there is plenty of food and water in there for the four of us, I sling the bag on my back and look up to see Bodhi battling the other two. I trust him to get the job done. Me and him were to only two to get a score of 10, the only person higher than us was Roderik but he's dead so technically we are the two strongest tributes left. Maybe if he did die it would be good for me? I know it's bad to think like that but only one of us can win this thing after all and I want to get back to Reina!

I take off towards the direction we came from and I leave the pyramid behind. I run through the palm forest for a while until I reach the beach. I run down the beach until I see Amary and Iris who is still lying under the tree. When I reach them I rip the bag open straight away and pull out a water bottle. I shove the bottle into her mouth and almost straight away she wakes up coughing!

"What's happening?" She groans

"Just drink" I order

"Where's Bodhi?" Amary asks

"He's fine…I think…he held of the tributes while I took their bag" I reply

Suddenly a cannon goes off! Oh no I hope that wasn't Bodhi…Iris will blame me for this if it is! Even though it would be her fault technically…

 **Benrick Hatchet 16 District 7**

We are pushing Bodhi back now up the Pyramid. I am swinging wildly with my axe while Jackie is hitting him with her escrima sticks however he is managing to block and deflect every strike with his trident. He is pushed back to the top of the pyramid which appears to have a flat base.

Jackie strikes with one of her sticks and he blocks with the pointy ends of the trident, so it slots in between the prongs. He then twists it so she can't pull the weapon free. I take this opportunity to try and strike with my hatchet but he blocks that with the handle of his weapon! However, using our combined strength, we push down on him and he falls to one knee. He seems slightly surprised that he's getting beaten by a 16 and 14 year old. He grits his teeth and pushes back against us, standing on both legs again. He then head butts me, knocking me to the ground before twisting his trident which sends Jackie's weapon flying away! He follows this up by kicking her in the ribs. She cries in pain and falls to the ground.

I let out a cry of anger and charge towards Bodhi, knocking him into a pillar however in my anger I let my guard slip and he strikes me on the head with a blunt part of the trident! This causes me to fall the ground stunned…

 **Jackie Cortez 14 District 3**

I leap over to my escrima stick that's still on the floor and quickly hurl it at Bodhi before he can finish off Ben. Bodhi deflects the stick but this buys me enough time to charge at Bodhi and crash into him, this sends us both tumbling down the pyramid again and onto a rock that its connected to.

We both pick our weapons again and face each other

"I've been waiting for this…District 4 never forgets" he taunts

"Come on then let's go! I will kill you just like Data killed Troy!" I yell

I said this to try and make him angry so he loses focus. He jabs his trident twice at me but I deflect it. I jump forward and spin around to strike him with more force, he staggers back and I begins thrashing at me with a new found anger. Eventually he knocks my last escrima stick out of my hand and then slashes me in the face with the trident, leaving 3 gashes on my face!

ARGH

I fall down in pain, clutching my face with blood dripping out of my hand. He turns me over with his foot and lifts his trident to finish me off…

At least I would have gone out fighting…

Suddenly I hear a battle cry from above. I see Ben leap down from the top of the pyramid with his hatchet. He lands on Bodhi who is taken off-guard and only just manages to block the axe. I crawl towards my escrima stick as Bodhi tries to wrestle Ben off his back. I am too late though…just as I reach the stick, I see Bodhi yank Ben off of his back and in front of him. Ben tries to escape but Bodhi grabs him from behind and then quickly drives his trident into Bens torso with his other arm…

"No!" I scream

As Ben is impaled I can almost feel the trident stab me. It should have been me…our eyes meet for the last time before Bodhi yanks out his trident, drops Ben on the ground and moves back towards me…

A cannon fires causing my pain to turn to anger and I hurl myself at Bodhi. We both hold onto the trident but he forces me off of the rock and I plummet into the trees below…

 **Bodhi Wakefield 18 District 4**

I consider for a second following Jackie but I think not. One killing is enough for me today and I need to get back to Iris! Make sure she's ok. She's my closest ally left in this after all. I walk past Bens body and start making my way back to my allies…

 **Data Mendoza 24 the capitol**

I'm sat on a balcony in the capitol just staring at the tv screen. Jackie has just lost her ally and it looks like it affected her bad but she must continue! I know I can't fault her because I made the same mistake. I look around at see my brother Eloy enter the bar! I stand up immediately and we hug

"What are you doing here?!" I ask

"We need to go now…they are after mum and dad" he murmurs

"But why? To get to us?" I stutter

"It doesn't matter but you need to help protect them brother" he says

I nod

"Yeah let me just show you something quickly while we're here…" I say

He agrees and we go into a private room

"This better be important" he groans

"Look I've been digging around and I came across something that didn't make sense during the reapings…I think they were rigged"

"That's ridiculous…look you need to let Jackie go because right now our parents are more important" He growls

"Yes but I have evidence"

I pull up a security recording of the day of the reapings

"Look there's a hooded figure messing with the girls jar…"

He lets out a deep sigh and turn to him. I look into his eyes and realization hits me!

"Look I really didn't want to do it like this" he says

Suddenly he tasers me in the neck and I collapse to the floor passing out soon after…

 **Placements**

 **Day 1**

 **24** **th** **– Jean Bowtemp (District 8 male) Killed by Eilora Pacal – Stabbed through the neck (Lasted 25 seconds).**

 **23** **rd** **– Francesca Arenado (District 9 female) Killed by Eilora Pacal – Knife thrown into her (Lasted 41 seconds).**

 **22** **nd** **– Dario Mullins (District 12 male) Killed by Roderik Caspitian – Drowned to death (Lasted 44 seconds).**

 **21** **st** **– Ryon Database (District 3 male) Killed by Bodhi Wakefield – Impaled through the head (Lasted 56 seconds).**

 **20** **th** **– Alice Lysan (District 5 female) Killed by Amary Gonzalez – Throat slashed (Lasted 5 minutes 3 seconds).**

 **19** **th** **– Collin Maxwell (District 10 male) Killed by Sienna Ledwell – Shot by arrow (Lasted 41 minutes 15 seconds).**

 **Day 2**

 **18** **th** **– Tripp Castellan (District 6 male) Killed by Jesse Blaze – Stabbed through the heart (Lasted 1 day 12 hours 47 minutes)**

 **17** **th** **-** **Jesse Blaze (District 2 male) Killed by Tripp Castellan – Poisoned (Lasted 1 day 12 hours 58 minutes)**

 **Day 3**

 **No deaths occurred in Day 3**

 **Day 4**

 **16** **th** **– Roderik Caspitian (District 1 male) Killed by Bug Mutt – Ripped apart (Lasted 2 days 16 hours 26 minutes).**

 **15** **th** **– Eilora Pacal (District 1 female) Killed by Roderik Caspitian – Poisoned (Lasted 3 days 0 hours 4 minutes).**

 **Day 5**

 **14** **th** **– Lucinda Maryweather (District 10 female) Killed by Toad mutt – Eaten alive (Lasted 4 days 1 hour 6 minutes).**

 **Day 6**

 **13** **th** **\- Kin Lan (District 6 female) Killed by Fish mutt – drowned and eaten (Lasted 5 days 2 hours 15 minutes).**

 **12** **th** **– Persephone Cane (District 11 female) Killed by Willow Wren – Stabbed (Lasted 5 days 12 hours 49 minutes).**

 **Day 7**

 **11** **th** **– Benrick Hatchet (District 7 male) Killed by Bodhi Wakefield – Stabbed with trident (Lasted 6 days 0 hours 33 minutes). I found it really hard to kill Ben because I know many people liked him but I had this story planned out in my head for a while so I couldn't really change it. Thanks for the submission Lilah32!**

 **Alive Tributes: 10**

 **Deceased Tributes: 14**

 **Remaining Tributes**

 **District 2**

Sienna Ledwell – 1 kill

 **District 3**

Jackie Cortez

 **District 4**

Bodhi Wakefield – 2 kills

Iris Pierson

 **District 5**

Amir Blaise

 **District 7**

Kellie Furnstahl

 **District 8**

Eclipse Enery

 **District 9**

Amary Gonzalez – 1 kill

 **District 11**

Kristen Silas

 **District 12**

Willow Wren – 1 kill

 **District placements**

 **10** **th** **– District 6**

 **11** **th** **– District 10**

 **12** **th** **– District 1**


	28. Day 8: Revenge

Day 8: Revenge

 **Jackie Cortez 14 District 3**

I sit slumped against a tree, my face is wet from the tears and blood from Bodhi's trident. It's the early hours of the morning but all I've been doing is shivering and sobbing all night. I lost all my food, water and my friend. I've never actually had a friend like Ben before in my life, all my friends back at home were just training partners really. Quickly my sadness turns to anger and I stand up furiously. I need to get off this island, I'm surrounded by the careers here and there's no one else left since Kin died as well.

I start to push my way through the island back to where we left our boat. My stomach grumbles and my lips are dry but I push on, for Data and Ben! I reach my boat still on the beach and notice four people down the end of the beach! It must be the careers! I quickly hop into the boat and turn it on, it takes me a while to get the hang of it because Ben always drove it before but I manage to make it away!

I look back at the careers and they notice me heading away…I then notice the tall blond guy…Bodhi. I am filled with rage at the sight of him!

I make my way towards the island with the town and the large tower looking building on it…

 **Iris Pierson 16 District 4**

The four of us are currently sitting on the beach trying to decide our next course of action. Bodhi is determined to finish what he started and hunt down Jackie but the rest of us just want to rest to be honest. I don't really want to go back into the water but I'll follow Bodhi where ever he goes…

Suddenly I can hear a beeping sound in the air. We look up to see a sponsorship crate, finally someone's sponsoring us! It lands across from us on the sand and we go to discover that it was Amary that was sponsored! This is unexpected because he's the only one among us that's not actually a career. Amary opens it and there is a large, dangerous looking flail inside. He admires it and rests it on the sand.

We then hear the sound of a speed boat taking off

"Look" Sienna yells pointing in the direction

"It's Jackie we need to follow her!" Bodhi says

He picks up his trident and goes to jump in the raft that we created, I go to follow him but then I notice that Amary and Sienna aren't moving

"Come on" I urge them

"Yeah about that…I was thinking…how about me and Amary stay here with the stuff while you two hunt her down…the heavy bag will only slow you down…" Sienna says

"Look I know you guys want to split off from us" Bodhi answers

"You do?" Amary murmurs

"Yeah…we did hear the conversation you had back in that jungle island" Bodhi replies

"Alright let's say we just…split the food and water in half and go our separate ways then" Sienna says

"Yeah I think that's probably best" Bodhi agrees

Both parties then take half of the food, we then shake hands and me and Bodhi get in the raft to chase after Jackie while Sienna and Amary stay on the island. As we are rowing away I think about how if we see them again then they will be our enemies…

 **Willow Wren 12 District 12**

I'm sitting on a rock sharpening my knife, still savouring my last kill. I'm desperate for more however there's only 10 of us left now! This has all gone too quickly! Such a shame. I decided to leave my shop because I got bored there. Hopefully I will be able to kill a few more people before this is over, I'll just have to wait for the right moment to strike. I hear some rustling in the bushes to my left so I get up just to see if it's a little animal I can kill while I'm bored.

I approach the bush and see some brown fur sticking out, so I reach to grab whatever it is however it unexpectedly leaps on top of me at the same time! I fall back and drop my knife and look up at my attacker. It's a rat but much bigger with sharper teeth, claws and red eyes. It screeches and then begins scratching me on the face. I manage to reach my knife, I pick it up and plunge it into the rat's throat just as it bits down on my shoulder. I roll it off me and stab it a few more times to finish it. I now gasp in pain as blood is dripping down my face and shoulder!

I hear a lot more rustling in the bushes behind me and I look over to see rat tails sticking out the bushes! I take off in the opposite direction and begin to scream in fear and pain. As I stumble away I can hear the creatures gaining on me! I should never have left my shop. In front of me is a small jagged cliff about 5 meters high. It's not that big but it should be enough to escape the mutts…

I begin climbing which is kind of hard with the knife still in my hand and the pain in my shoulder. The rats reach the bottom behind me and appear to struggle to follow me up, their sharp claws must be designed wrong for climbing. I can hear them hiss and screech in anger.

I'm near the top now, I did it! I made it through another day! I throw my knife onto the top of the ledge and haul myself up. However, as my head passes over the top I see a foot kick my knife back down the cliff! I look up and see the District 11 boy standing above me! Oh no!

 **Kristen Silas 15 District 11**

I stand over a used fire, she must be close! This has to be hers! I've been tracking Willow for almost 2 days now and I haven't found anything until now. I have been tracking down and trapping animals all my life and this will be no different. She's cornered now, I know it

Suddenly I hear the screaming of a girl in the distance, I jump up and charge after the noise I have just heard. It must be Willow! I push through the undergrowth and see a narrow cliff! I then see a knife get tossed over it and a girl start to climb up. It's her and it looks like I've caught her at just the right time! I walk over to her and calmly kick her knife off the cliff. It falls into a crowd of furious rat mutts but I'm past caring about them at the moment. Willow hauls herself up and notices me. She's much younger than I remember and I'm shocked and even hesitant to kill her…

I pick her up angrily

"Why did you do it?"

"Why did you kill my friend?!" I question angrily

She spits out some blood

"Because it was fun" she admits

This answer shocks me but I don't know if I can bring myself to kill a 12 year girl. I look at her and she begins grinning wildly

"Poor little mute girl never stood a chance" she giggles

Wild rage goes through me and I punch her 3 times in the face

"You can't do it can you?" I says

The red mist begins to leave me and I begin thinking straight again.

"No" I admit

She looks at me confused

"But they can"

I then push her back down the cliff into the rat mutts below. All I can hear is her scream and then the sound of a cannon afterwards as I walk away.

 **Ronan 35 The Capitol**

"Sir critics have suggested we add some excitement to the Games, to give the tributes something extra to think about"

"Hmm I think they have been enjoying the sunshine a bit too much. How about we give them some bad weather?" I respond

I pull up a hologram of a hurricane and enlarge it a bit…

 **Jackie Cortez 14 District 3**

I stumble through the new island I've just discovered. Suddenly the sun is covered by clouds and I hear thunder coming from the sky! The wind starts blowing wildly and it begins to rain. I enter the town and take cover in one of the houses. It appears to be some sort of arcade…

I watch the storm pick up through the window, lightning begins to flash in the sky. Just then I notice two people walking down the street, they are both blond. It's the two careers from District 4! Bodhi!

I could try to hide it out in here but I cannot control my anger, I want to kill Bodhi and also I need the food and water they stole from us. I can't fight Bodhi in the open, his trident is too long but if I can fight him in a narrow space then it will render the trident useless. I pear towards the large tower which I think is a hotel. If I can get them to fight me in the hotel, then I might have a chance but the only thing is I haven't battled the girl yet so I don't know how powerful she is. I'll just have to try and separate them! The only weapon I have left is a little dagger which I have slipped into my pocket

I take a deep breath and prepare to make my move. I slowly step out into the rain which slams against my face along with the strong winds!

"Hey!" I yell towards them

They look at me with surprise

"You didn't think I would back down from a fight did you?"

"It will be your death" Bodhi replies

I turn around and start walking into the hotel, I enjoy the dryness when it hits me. I walk into the reception area and see a man in a tuxedo behind the desk. There are sparks erupting from him and he appears to be malfunctioning. I look down and notice the floor of the hotel is mildly flooded, so I am basically walking through a puddle. I make my way upstairs, I then hear footsteps enter the hotel below me, footsteps in the puddle…

 **Iris Pierson 16 District 4**

Me and Bodhi enter the hotel after Jackie. There is a malfunctioning robot receptionist behind the desk. Bodhi shuts it up by knocking its head off with his trident.

"This could be trap" I whisper

"I know it's a trap but it won't help her" Bodhi replies

We start creeping up the stairs and we hear some footsteps on the second floor followed by a tapping noise…

We creep up onto the second floor and I notice that Bodhi is struggling to manoeuvre his long trident through the narrow staircase and corridor.

"Come out Jackie" he yells down the corridor

He kicks through the first door in the corridor while I go into the room opposite. After we have searched those two rooms we begin searching all the others until I reach room 8. As I'm searching in the wardrobe, I hear footsteps outside the door followed by the sound of furniture moving

"Bodhi?" I murmur

There is no response so I draw one of my swords and attempt to open the door slowly however it won't budge. I begin to push harder and harder until I realise that its barricaded from the other side! I kick against it in frustration but to no use…

 **Bodhi Wakefield 18 District 4**

I search through one of the rooms, opening wardrobes, doors and shower curtains sharply and ready to strike. I hear the door close shut behind me followed by a scratching on the on it. I feel fear go through my heart suddenly, she is being stealthy and crafty. She's using the sound of the storm to cover her movements as well. I swing the door open and prepare to strike however she has gone…

I shut the door behind me and notice words have been scratched onto the door.

"Bodhi killed Benrick" It reads

"I'm not playing your games anymore" I shout

"Stop being a coward and come fight me!"

I run towards the lift next to the stairs and press the button for the top floor. It takes me all the way to the top. When it opens I run up a staircase which takes me onto the roof. I run out the door and shut it. The winds from the storm blast against me and I struggle to maintain my footing. At least I'm safe from Jackie. All I have to do is stab her when she walks through the door! I stand pointing my trident at the door ready…

I struggle to fight against the wind and rain but continue to shout at Jackie to fight me

"Fight me coward!" I yell

Suddenly I big gust of wind hits me and I am thrown backwards, my head hitting the concrete. My trident was thrown off tower and into the waves below

"Fuck" I growl

I stand up rubbing my head in confusion and anger

 **Jackie Cortez 14 District 3**

I follow Bodhi to the top floor of the hotel. I can hear him shouting to come and fight him but I won't go through the door to the roof, I know he'll just stab me. I go into one of the guest rooms and climb out the window. I feel the wind pushing against me and almost knock me to my death. I put my hand onto a metal rail and the freezing rain slaps my hands. I haul myself up onto the ridge of the roof and see Bodhi standing without his trident, holding his head.

"Where are you?" he yells in anger

"Hear" I reply

I leap onto him and punch him in the face as I land. He spits out some blood and reverse elbows me, we exchange a few strikes and then begin wrestling. I uppercut him several times in the gut and then flip him over me onto the rooftop. From the floor he swings a kick into my head. I fall back and then he grabs me and begins tossing me around for a bit with his superior strength. I then kick him in the knee and we clinch up and begin kneeing up other. He hits me with a strong left hook and I spin around to the floor. He then grabs me from behind by the throat and begins choking me. I try to push him backwards to force him off the roof. I can feel my brain start to get starved of oxygen and I begin to go unconscious. I desperation I stick my thumbnail in his eye as hard as I can, I have forgotten that I haven't cut it for a long time. He screams in pain and I start to feel blood on my fingers.

He lets me go and I fall down, coughing from being freed from his choke. I then remember the dagger that I have in my pocket. I slip it into my hand and stand up just as he tries to sidekick me in anger. I step to the side, catch his leg and plunge my blade into it. He cries in pain again, I then stab into his right arm, slash his left leg and then his left arm. His slumps down

"How?" he mumbles

I point to the three scars on my face caused by his trident

"I learn" I reply

Finally, I place the dagger in his heart. I stare into his eyes and see confusion and fear. I pull the dagger out of his heart and finish him off by slitting his throat. Blood gushes out and I then push him off the hotel roof and into the rocks below. I look down and see his body get washed away by the violent waves. A cannon sounds…

 **Down to the final 8 already. Please be sure to vote to let me know who you want to win. Up next will be the final 8 family interviews! I was going to give the alliance a chapter but they didn't really have anything to do this episode.**

 **Placements**

 **Day 1**

 **24** **th** **– Jean Bowtemp (District 8 male) Killed by Eilora Pacal – Stabbed through the neck (Lasted 25 seconds).**

 **23** **rd** **– Francesca Arenado (District 9 female) Killed by Eilora Pacal – Knife thrown into her (Lasted 41 seconds).**

 **22** **nd** **– Dario Mullins (District 12 male) Killed by Roderik Caspitian – Drowned to death (Lasted 44 seconds).**

 **21** **st** **– Ryon Database (District 3 male) Killed by Bodhi Wakefield – Impaled through the head (Lasted 56 seconds).**

 **20** **th** **– Alice Lysan (District 5 female) Killed by Amary Gonzalez – Throat slashed (Lasted 5 minutes 3 seconds).**

 **19** **th** **– Collin Maxwell (District 10 male) Killed by Sienna Ledwell – Shot by arrow (Lasted 41 minutes 15 seconds).**

 **Day 2**

 **18** **th** **– Tripp Castellan (District 6 male) Killed by Jesse Blaze – Stabbed through the heart (Lasted 1 day 12 hours 47 minutes)**

 **17** **th** **-** **Jesse Blaze (District 2 male) Killed by Tripp Castellan – Poisoned (Lasted 1 day 12 hours 58 minutes)**

 **Day 3**

 **No deaths occurred in Day 3**

 **Day 4**

 **16** **th** **– Roderik Caspitian (District 1 male) Killed by Bug Mutt – Ripped apart (Lasted 2 days 16 hours 26 minutes).**

 **15** **th** **– Eilora Pacal (District 1 female) Killed by Roderik Caspitian – Poisoned (Lasted 3 days 0 hours 4 minutes).**

 **Day 5**

 **14** **th** **– Lucinda Maryweather (District 10 female) Killed by Toad mutt – Eaten alive (Lasted 4 days 1 hour 6 minutes).**

 **Day 6**

 **13** **th** **\- Kin Lan (District 6 female) Killed by Fish mutt – drowned and eaten (Lasted 5 days 2 hours 15 minutes).**

 **12** **th** **– Persephone Cane (District 11 female) Killed by Willow Wren – Stabbed (Lasted 5 days 12 hours 49 minutes).**

 **Day 7**

 **11** **th** **– Benrick Hatchet (District 7 male) Killed by Bodhi Wakefield – Stabbed with trident (Lasted 6 days 0 hours 33 minutes).**

 **Day 8**

 **10** **th** **– Willow Wren (District 12 female) Killed by Kristen Silas and rat mutts – ripped apart (Lasted 7 days 2 hours 10 minutes). Willow was obviously a psychopath so was obviously never going to win this but also wasn't going to be the final villain/villains either because she wasn't a huge threat. I'm giving this kill to Kristen and the rat mutts Thanks for the submission emilyemma99!**

 **9** **th** **– Bodhi Wakefield (District 4 male) Killed by Jackie Cortez – Throat slit (Lasted 7 days 10 hours 18 minutes). I don't have much to say here. Bodhi was a good tribute and a decent guy but Jackie had to avenge Ben. He probably would have won the fight if it wasn't for the hurricane. Thanks for the submission Greywolf44**

 **Alive Tributes: 8**

 **Deceased Tributes: 16**

 **Remaining Tributes**

 **District 2**

Sienna Ledwell – 1 kill

 **District 3**

Jackie Cortez – 1 kill

 **District 4**

Iris Pierson

 **District 5**

Amir Blaise

 **District 7**

Kellie Furnstahl

 **District 8**

Eclipse Enery

 **District 9**

Amary Gonzalez – 1 kill

 **District 11**

Kristen Silas – 1 kill

 **District placements**

 **9** **th** **– District 12**

 **10** **th** **– District 6**

 **11** **th** **– District 10**

 **12** **th** **– District 1**


	29. Final 8 family interviews

Final 8 family interviews

 **Mars Commonheart 29 The capitol**

 _District 2_

I arrive at District 2 and proceed to the mayor's house. The family of Sienna Ledwell

Once inside I am greeted by her father (the mayor) and her mother however neither of them seem too pleased to see us

"So are you happy with your daughter's success so far in the games?" I ask

"Absolutely not!" Her mum snaps

"I forbid any of my children from competing in The Hunger Games and yet she volunteered anyway" she growls

"She betrayed us!" the mayor adds

"And why did you forbid her? Don't you think she will bring glory to the District?" I ask

"I don't care…she broke the rules" the mayor replies sternly

 _District 3_

When I arrive at District 3 I am not greeted with a warm welcome, I get an uneasy feeling here. I get the sense we are not welcome. We head to District 3s controversial new academy, since we couldn't track down any family that Jackie has. We begin interviewing her peers and friends. Finally, we interview Eloy Mendoza who is her mentor's assistant.

"So we heard that Data Mendoza was Jackie's trainer" I say

"Yes…she was an orphan and he trained her to be the best" he replies

"Clearly it's been working because Jackie is in the final 8. Are you proud of her?"

"Of course. Everyone here is proud of her and I know she can win" he answers

"Do you have any thoughts on Data's disappearance from the capitol a few days ago? I ask

"Nope I wouldn't know anything about that and I haven't got no comment on it" He replies sharply

 _District 4_

Next we travel to District 4 to interview Iris's family. When I meet her parents they seem stressed

"I'm Douglas and this is my wife Aurora" her father greets

"Good to meet you" I say shaking their hands

"Are you proud of how far your daughter has made it so far?" I ask

"Yes…very proud however we worry for her now. She's trapped in a room all by herself" Douglas says

"Poor Iris" Aurora adds

"Does she have any sibling?" I ask

"Yes. Her brother Rio is upstairs but he's too sick to come down at the moment. Her other brother Nemo died a few years ago so you will understand that we will be devastated to lose her as well" Douglas replies

"Well fingers crossed" I say

 _District 5_

Next its District 5 to interview Amir's family. We have only been able to track down his sister, no parents or best friends.

"Hi I'm Emilia"

"Hi Emilia, now tell me did you expect your brother to get this far?"

"To be honest I didn't. He was a pretty normal kid but I pray every day that he comes home"

Her voice starts to break

"Our parents died when he was 6 and I've looked after him ever since"

"Well you must have done something right because he has been very smart, joining alliances and surviving" I say

 _District 7_

We interview Kellie Furnstahl's sister Chloe next in District 7.

"So Chloe what were your thoughts when your sister volunteered for you?" I ask

"I…I was always mean to her growing up and I regret it now"

"Since she has made it to the final 8 her chances of coming back have gone up significantly. Are you pleased about that?" I ask

"Well she still has to deal with 2 careers and everyone else. I just hope she can do it!" she replies

 _District 8_

We tracked down Eclipse's parents in a cloths shop in District 8.

"Hello I'm Tracey and this is Braxton" Her mum greets

"Good to meet you" I reply

"How did you feel when your daughter was reaped into The Hunger Games"

Tracey laughs awkwardly

"To be honest we didn't even know she was in The Hunger Games until you came knocking on our door" she answers

"Yeah we don't really watch it" Braxton adds

"But you must have seen her after she was reaped?"

"Nope. She left home a while ago" Tracey says

 _District 9_

We only managed to find Amary's father in District 9. Upon meeting him I noticed he is a very cold man

"So Mr Gonzalez are you cheering for your son to come home?" I ask

"After his mother died I abandoned him to live on the streets, if he comes home then I just want to say to him that I'm sorry"

"Do you have high hopes that he will make it?"

"He is strong and smart. He joined the careers and so far has outlived most of them. His biggest threat left is the girl from District 2…I hope he realises this"

"You know what they say…keep your enemies closer" I add

 _District 11_

In District 11 we tracked down Kristen's sister who was the only one that wanted to talk to us.

"Were you upset when your brother was reaped?" I ask

"Obviously. He's my brother" she snaps

"Did you expect him to get this far? Into the final 8"

"Of course I did. He was taught to survive by his sister"

 **Sorry this took so long to update. I wanted to keep them short just like the tribute interviews otherwise it gets too repetitive. Day 9 is in the works and is almost ready for release. Now that we are down to the final 8 I am interested to hear you predictions on the placements of each tribute!x**


	30. Day 9: Reunions

Day 9: Reunions

 **Eclipse Enery 15 District 8**

We are in the last 8 now. Most of the careers are dead, along with Willow so Kristen must have got his revenge. Me, Amir and Kellie have hit a bog, we trudge through it slowly getting stuck occasionally. Roots shoot up from the bog to form some kind of arches which makes navigating it pretty difficult.

I can hear Kellie and Amir chatting behind me about something I'm not particularly interested in. We are about to reach the end of the swamp and head into some bushes when I hear a noise from within the bushes

"Quite" I whisper to the others

We all stop still, I can hear some rustling in the bushes and suddenly that lizard mutt from day 5 bursts out the bushes and into the swamp, hissing and snarling! We turn and start running towards the sawgrass. Unfortunately, sawgrass cuts you as you go through it but we need to get out of this bog! Luckily the bog is slowing down the mutt as much is it is us but it is bigger and stronger than us.

We haul our way other the roots and the disgusting bog until we make our way into the sawgrass. As soon as I begin pushing through it, I begin to get sliced by its sharp leaves. Since the grass is taller than we are I can't see if the others are still around me or even if we lost the mutt! Soon I become separated from Amir and Kellie!

 **Iris Pierson 16 District 4**

I am slumped on the bed in the hotel room that I've been locked in for over 24 hours' now. I found a bouncy ball in one of the draws which I am bouncing repeatedly against the wall opposite me. I have already lost my mind from being bored but my hunger is even worse now. My stomach grumbles and moans for food however Bodhi had the food bag so unless I get a sponsor I'm screwed. Even if I did get a sponsor I'm not sure how they would parachute it in here. Yes, I've thought of everything, I've smashed against the door as hard as I can but it won't budge an inch and also its thick metal, so there's no way I can cut through it with my swords! I've thought about trying to climb down out the window but I'm too high up and I don't want to risk it…not yet anyway.

I wish we had never left Sienna and Amary on that island now, we were much better as a four. Oh well I can't go back now or anywhere for that matter. I'm Stuck! If I ever get out of here I'm going to kill Jackie! Bodhi was the only person here that I trusted and she killed him! That window is becoming more and more of a likely option…just so I can get my revenge!

I look around the room and notice a camera in the corner, there must be people watching me right now! I wonder if my family is watching me? Maybe little Rio is watching and my parents and maybe Cain. I look at the camera and wave.

"Hey" I say

"Mum, dad, Rio…if any of you are watching this I just want you to know I love you and if I don't make it back don't feel bad…I did this to myself…I volunteered"

Stop being stupid they won't be able to hear me. I rest my head on the pillow, look up at the ceiling and let out a big sigh…

 **Jackie Cortez 14 District 3**

I left the hotel a few yesterday after I killed Bodhi. I don't feel good about it, it's never good to kill someone but it's what Data taught me to do after all, if I ever got in this situation which I have. Still I managed to get his food bag which is good. I trapped the girl in that hotel room which means she could starve to death but it's not like I'm going to let a career out to roam around. Still it's a horrible way to go…

I'm sleeping in a house I found in the town which was pretty smashed up when I arrived, the front door was completely smashed in and furniture appears to be all over the place. It looks like something big was in here…very big.

 **Amary Gonzalez 18 District 9**

Me and Sienna are sitting on the beach, not much we can do at the moment but keep each other company.

"So…Bodhi died yesterday which makes you the strongest tribute still alive" I say

Sienna nods

"I know but those were just scores, I never really enjoyed fighting much…my main hobby was painting" she says

"What did you paint?" I ask

"Mainly portraits…of people" she murmurs

"People I like" she adds looking at me

"Maybe if I win this…I'll draw a portrait of you"

Well that was unexpected. I quickly try to keep the conversation going.

"My hobby was writing songs" I say

"And singing them as well" I add

She giggles

"Maybe if I win I will write a song about you" I joke

We both laugh in sync at this

 **Amir Blaise 15 District 5**

I haul my way through the saw grass, getting cut along the way. Eventually I collapse out in the open breathing heavily. I lost Eclipse and Kellie a while back. Some blood is dripping down my face and from my body. I feel my face and realise I have a huge gash!

Suddenly something leaps out of the saw grass and onto me. I yelp as a rat looking mutt scratches at my face and tries to sink its razor sharp teeth into my neck.

Just as it is about to bite into my neck I see a knife go into its eye, it dies instantly and I push its body off me.

"That was disgusting…" I mumble

I roll over onto my front to see Kristen standing there! Holding some of the throwing knives I gave him. He smiles at me.

"Kristen!" I exclaim

I stand up and walk over to him

"You came back!"

"Told you I am trustworthy" He replies

"Come on…we need to find the others" I say

 **Eclipse Enery 15 District 8**

I drag Kellie behind me through the sawgrass. Its dark now which makes seeing things even harder and this sawgrass is like a maze. Not sure what happened to Amir but I haven't heard a cannon yet. Earlier Kellie's leg got injured by one of those rat mutts. I can hear them all around…rustling in the grass.

Kellie then falls onto the ground and collapses in a ball. I can see that she has started crying…

"Come on…we need to go" I order

"We haven't got time for this, we need to get out the sawgrass!"

"Just go on without me…I've been a useless team mate anyway...I'm sorry about that, I was just trying to survive…I know you understand" she sobs

I kneel down to her

"You haven't been useless…you're my friend, we're adventurers remember…we don't give up" I say

I hold out my hand and she takes it. I pull her up and smile at her

Suddenly she is dragged back down onto the ground, one of those rat things has got her leg! I hold onto her as tight as I can but I feel my grip weakening and the mutt is tearing on her leg!

"If you win tell my sister I love her!" she cries

"You can tell her yourself" I reply

I hear more rustling to my side, I look over to see another mutt is coming through the grass

"Just let go!" She yells

"No!" I reply

Kellie then pulls my arm off her and I let go…she is dragged off into the grass screaming. I stumble through the grass in the opposite direction. A cannon sounds in the distance.

 **Kristen Silas 15 District 11**

We looked everywhere in the sawgrass for the other two but we couldn't find them. I also heard a cannon not that long ago and this place is swarming with rat mutts.

"I can't leave them" Amir complains

"Me and eclipse have been by each other's side the whole way through"

"What does it matter? Only one of us can win. If we keep looking, we will end up dead" I argue

He looks back to the direction we came in anguish

"So what do you think our next move is?" he asks

"We should head back to the town tomorrow and try and find shelter from all these mutts" I reply

"Something tells me the gamemakers will have something nasty planned in the next few days" Amir adds

Just then the capitol national anthem starts to play and in the night sky Kellies face appears

"So Eclipse is alone out there…" Amir murmurs

"But she's still alive" I reply

 **Placements**

 **Day 1**

 **24** **th** **– Jean Bowtemp (District 8 male) Killed by Eilora Pacal – Stabbed through the neck (Lasted 25 seconds).**

 **23** **rd** **– Francesca Arenado (District 9 female) Killed by Eilora Pacal – Knife thrown into her (Lasted 41 seconds).**

 **22** **nd** **– Dario Mullins (District 12 male) Killed by Roderik Caspitian – Drowned to death (Lasted 44 seconds).**

 **21** **st** **– Ryon Database (District 3 male) Killed by Bodhi Wakefield – Impaled through the head (Lasted 56 seconds).**

 **20** **th** **– Alice Lysan (District 5 female) Killed by Amary Gonzalez – Throat slashed (Lasted 5 minutes 3 seconds).**

 **19** **th** **– Collin Maxwell (District 10 male) Killed by Sienna Ledwell – Shot by arrow (Lasted 41 minutes 15 seconds).**

 **Day 2**

 **18** **th** **– Tripp Castellan (District 6 male) Killed by Jesse Blaze – Stabbed through the heart (Lasted 1 day 12 hours 47 minutes)**

 **17** **th** **-** **Jesse Blaze (District 2 male) Killed by Tripp Castellan – Poisoned (Lasted 1 day 12 hours 58 minutes)**

 **Day 3**

 **No deaths occurred in Day 3**

 **Day 4**

 **16** **th** **– Roderik Caspitian (District 1 male) Killed by Bug Mutt – Ripped apart (Lasted 2 days 16 hours 26 minutes).**

 **15** **th** **– Eilora Pacal (District 1 female) Killed by Roderik Caspitian – Poisoned (Lasted 3 days 0 hours 4 minutes).**

 **Day 5**

 **14** **th** **– Lucinda Maryweather (District 10 female) Killed by Toad mutt – Eaten alive (Lasted 4 days 1 hour 6 minutes).**

 **Day 6**

 **13** **th** **\- Kin Lan (District 6 female) Killed by Fish mutt – drowned and eaten (Lasted 5 days 2 hours 15 minutes).**

 **12** **th** **– Persephone Cane (District 11 female) Killed by Willow Wren – Stabbed (Lasted 5 days 12 hours 49 minutes).**

 **Day 7**

 **11** **th** **– Benrick Hatchet (District 7 male) Killed by Bodhi Wakefield – Stabbed with trident (Lasted 6 days 0 hours 33 minutes).**

 **Day 8**

 **10** **th** **– Willow Wren (District 12 female) Killed by Kristen Silas and rat mutts – ripped apart (Lasted 7 days 2 hours 10 minutes).**

 **9** **th** **– Bodhi Wakefield (District 4 male) Killed by Jackie Cortez – Throat slit (Lasted 7 days 10 hours 18 minutes).**

 **Day 9**

 **8** **th** **– Kellie Furnstahl (District 7 female) Killed by rat mutts (Lasted 8 days 12 hours 2 minutes). Kellie wasn't very popular with a lot of people but I didn't mean to make her so unlikeable. She was trying to survive without the use of being strong or athletic I guess. Anyway I killed her which will make some people happy I hope. Thanks for the submission MRKENN**

 **Alive Tributes: 7**

 **Deceased Tributes: 17**

 **Remaining Tributes**

 **District 2**

Sienna Ledwell – 1 kill

 **District 3**

Jackie Cortez – 1 kill

 **District 4**

Iris Pierson

 **District 5**

Amir Blaise

 **District 8**

Eclipse Enery

 **District 9**

Amary Gonzalez – 1 kill

 **District 11**

Kristen Silas – 1 kill

 **District placements**

 **8** **th** **– District 7**

 **9** **th** **– District 12**

 **10** **th** **– District 6**

 **11** **th** **– District 10**

 **12** **th** **– District 1**


	31. Day 10: Sacrifice

Day 10: Sacrifice

 **Amir Blaise 15 District 5**

We've been trekking down the river for a while now. I believe it is what leads to the town but I'm not really sure anymore. We just need to keep going to avoid all the mutts on this island.

"Can I ask you something?" Kristen says from behind me

I turn around and nod

"Do you know the first time I wanted to team up with you?" he asks

I shake my head

"I saw you on the first day of training, you got into a fight with that boy from 3"

I think back to that first day of training when I punched that boy in the face and made an alliance with Dario. Now I remember, Kristen was sitting across from the incident.

"What about it?" I ask

"After it happened I saw you sneak a knife out of the training room…point is I didn't think you would be returning for the next training day. Tributes have taken their own lives before the games before"

"You are very…observant" I mumble

"Yet here you are in the final 7" he says

"Yet here I am" I repeat

We both chuckle and keep on walking down the river. Suddenly something bursts out the bushes from our side. A rat mutt! They must have found us!

"Go!" I shout

We start running now, the mutt leaps at Kristen but he stabs it in the head. A couple more burst out and one jumps onto me however I manage to stab it in the neck. Kristen pulls me up before dozens more mutts come out in front of us and obstruct our way! From above I can hear buzzing noises. I look up to see the flying mutts have returned and are swooping towards us!

"In the river! It's our only chance!" Kristen shouts

Kristen leaps in the river in front of me and I'm about to follow when I am grabbed from behind! I feel a stinger impale me in the back! I yelp in pain, spin round and slash the fly mutts head off. I then stumble into the river feeling dizzy…

 **Kristen Silas 15 District 11**

Me and Amir surge down the river, rat mutts are running across from us on either side! I look behind me to see Amir half-conscious just floating down with the current!

"Amir!" I shout

I hold onto a log to stop myself from getting taken by the current and wait for him to arrive. I then grab onto him and we continue to float down the river together until we reach the shore.

I drag Amir out of the river, spitting out water as I do it.

"It got me…it's too late… it stung me" he murmurs

"I'm not leaving you!" I protest

"It's ok Kristen…you already saved me twice…I'm ready to go now"

I look at him and he begins to go limp until eventually he goes still and a cannon fires. I close his eyes and leave his body by the water.

I am alone now again, walking through the woods and sulking. I can't be far from the town now. eventually I spot some buildings through the bushes. I climb out of the bushes and spot a girl in the distance. I walk closer and notice that its Eclipse…

"Eclipse?"

She turns her head

"Kristen!"

We embrace each other

"Was that cannon for Amir?" she asks

I nod my head

"Can't be many people left now" I say

Suddenly the air goes creepily silent. We look around confused. I look back in the trees and see that they are being knocked down by a force and its coming towards us!

"We need to go!" I shout

"Where?" she asks

"To the hotel" I reply

We start running down the street, I look behind me and now I notice that it's a huge wall of water that's behind us. We are about to turn a corner on the street when the biggest mutt I have seen yet lands on a house on the street! It is a gigantic vampire bat with four legs and snarling teeth.

"Shit!" I exclaim

"What do we do now?" Eclipse cries

I look back at the tsunami and then at the mutt.

"I'll distract that thing…you make for the hotel" I say

"What? No way!"

"We don't have time for this! Look I just want my last act in this world to be a selfless one…please" I mumble

"In all honesty…I don't want to go back to District 11...there's no life for me there…"

She finally concedes

"You can win this thing…I know you can!" I say

I pat her on the shoulder and she smiles at me with tears in her eyes, I smile back and with that I run out into the street

"Hey ugly!"

The creature looks at me and screeches

"Yeah…you"

I pull out my dagger and charge at the creature with a battle cry. It descends on me and everything goes dark…

 **Eclipse Enery 15 District 8**

As Kristen is distracting that bat creature I sneak past them and make my way towards the hotel. I hear a cannon sound in the distance…Kristen. I look behind and see the bat mutt fly away followed by a wave of water crashing through the trees and into the town. The water is moving fast and crashing through the houses!

I run into the hotel lobby and race up the stairs, the water follows me, crashing through the reception and filling up the first level of the hotel!

 **Sienna Ledwell 17 District 2**

The wind has died down. I look into the ocean and notice that it has started to go back. The shore is getting bigger and bigger!

"Amary! Get up!"

Amary stands up. In the distance I can see a huge wave…heading towards us!

"Tsunami!" I yell

"Quick to the pyramid!"

We don't even bother to collect all of our things, we just crash through the forest until we reach the ancient ruins. I look behind me and notice water has started to break through the trees

"Hurry!" I shout

We both haul ourselves up the pyramid steps just as the water engulfs the rest of the island! We reach the top of the pyramid panting and exhausted but at least we are safe!

 **Iris Pierson 16 District 4**

I am sat in my hotel room, my hunger has reached a critical stage. I feel like I could eat myself!

Suddenly the wind dies down and everything goes silent. I get a strange feeling in my stomach. I go over to the window and look out to see the water has retreated away from the island. I squint my eyes and in the distance I can see a wall of water heading towards me! I fall back onto my bed as the force of nature smashes through the island, I feel the force hit the bottom of the hotel! I look out the window again to see the entire island covered by water except the tops of houses and trees. This must be it! The finale!

Suddenly I see a figure on top of the roofs! Jackie! I look down at the furious current of water and my heart melts with fear! This is like hell for me! But then I look again at the girl who killed my friend…ok maybe not just my friend…maybe I did grow feelings for him. My need for revenge outweighs my fear and I open the window, pick up my sword and start climbing down the hotel tower. One of the houses has been forced into the hotel by the force of the wave.

I drop down from the hotel and land on the house roof across from Jackie. She turns around and faces me. I run towards her and leap onto the next house roof and then jump onto Jackie's roof. She draws a small knife and I charge at her with my sword! She steps out the way of the first swing and ducks under the second. I then grab her by the shoulder and try to swing her into the surging water. However, she grabs onto the next house and hauls herself onto the roof. I jump across after her and swing wildly, knocking the knife out her hand. It slides off the roof and lands in the water! I then kick her off her feet and she falls onto the roof. I then try to swing down, she rolls out the way and kicks me in the shin before taking off in the opposite direction!

 **Jackie Cortez 14 District 3**

I run away from Iris until I reach the edge of the roof. The next roof is a lot further apart than the last one but I have no choice! I take a run up and then leap across the roof with all my strength, my hands catch the top frame of the window and I smash through it. I yelp in pain as some of the glass goes into me! Quickly I stumble up and not far behind Iris follows me through the window. I pick up pans, glasses and other items and throw them at her to try and slow her down but she deflects most of them with her sword. I run through the room and jump out the back window and onto the side of the next building. I start to climb up and Iris leaps on behind me but she can only climb with one hand! She tries to swing her sword at my feet but this causes her to slip slightly. I take this opportunity to kick her a couple of times in the face causing her to drop her sword in the water! I then feel her grab onto my legs with both of her hands in a last ditch attempt to kill me, I can't hold both our weights so my hands slip and we both go tumbling into the water!

I can feel the immense force tug me about for a few seconds however my bag drags me to the bottom with its weight. I desperately thrash around looking for my goggles so that I can open my eyes. Finally, I manage to pull them out and put them on. Now I can see! I release the bag from my back and I'm about to swim to the surface when I spot Iris still thrashing around at the top but then I spot something far more terrifying! I see a dark shadow of a giant fish looking creature approaching from the left. As it gets closer I see that it has dark grey scales and multiple jagged fins. My instincts would be to warn Iris but then I remember she's my enemy and just tried to kill me. The creature opens its mouth to reveal hundreds of razor sharp teeth. All I see after that is its body ploughing into Iris leaving only a trail of blood as it crunches her to pieces.

It will be coming after me next! I stay near the bottom of the water but I struggle to swim against the current. In the sand I notice a shiny metal object! Iris's sword! I grab onto it and pull it out the sand. I start swimming towards a dark shape in the distance which I think is the bottom of a house that's under water! That's my way out! Not being able to hold my breath for much longer I swim towards what looks like the kitchen widow. I quickly glance behind me and notice the dark shape of a giant fish approaching from behind. I panic and push my limbs to their limit through the water! I reach the window but I can't open it from the outside! I grab onto the house and start swinging my feet at the window in order to break it, I look to my left and see the creature getting closer! I see it open its mouth ready to strike! No I can't die like this! The window starts to crack and on my filth swing I go through the window and into the house. I see the dark shape of the mutt swim past the window a split second later. I then quickly swim to the stair case and emerge from the water gasping for air. I made it!

 **Killed off a lot of loved tributes in this chapter. Sorry about that! Next chapter will be the final chapter in the games. Wow this has been a long journey and has taken a lot longer than I thought it would! See you on the next chapter!**

 **Placements**

 **Day 1**

 **24** **th** **– Jean Bowtemp (District 8 male) Killed by Eilora Pacal – Stabbed through the neck (Lasted 25 seconds).**

 **23** **rd** **– Francesca Arenado (District 9 female) Killed by Eilora Pacal – Knife thrown into her (Lasted 41 seconds).**

 **22** **nd** **– Dario Mullins (District 12 male) Killed by Roderik Caspitian – Drowned to death (Lasted 44 seconds).**

 **21** **st** **– Ryon Database (District 3 male) Killed by Bodhi Wakefield – Impaled through the head (Lasted 56 seconds).**

 **20** **th** **– Alice Lysan (District 5 female) Killed by Amary Gonzalez – Throat slashed (Lasted 5 minutes 3 seconds).**

 **19** **th** **– Collin Maxwell (District 10 male) Killed by Sienna Ledwell – Shot by arrow (Lasted 41 minutes 15 seconds).**

 **Day 2**

 **18** **th** **– Tripp Castellan (District 6 male) Killed by Jesse Blaze – Stabbed through the heart (Lasted 1 day 12 hours 47 minutes)**

 **17** **th** **-** **Jesse Blaze (District 2 male) Killed by Tripp Castellan – Poisoned (Lasted 1 day 12 hours 58 minutes)**

 **Day 3**

 **No deaths occurred in Day 3**

 **Day 4**

 **16** **th** **– Roderik Caspitian (District 1 male) Killed by Bug Mutt – Ripped apart (Lasted 2 days 16 hours 26 minutes).**

 **15** **th** **– Eilora Pacal (District 1 female) Killed by Roderik Caspitian – Poisoned (Lasted 3 days 0 hours 4 minutes).**

 **Day 5**

 **14** **th** **– Lucinda Maryweather (District 10 female) Killed by Toad mutt – Eaten alive (Lasted 4 days 1 hour 6 minutes).**

 **Day 6**

 **13** **th** **\- Kin Lan (District 6 female) Killed by Fish mutt – drowned and eaten (Lasted 5 days 2 hours 15 minutes).**

 **12** **th** **– Persephone Cane (District 11 female) Killed by Willow Wren – Stabbed (Lasted 5 days 12 hours 49 minutes).**

 **Day 7**

 **11** **th** **– Benrick Hatchet (District 7 male) Killed by Bodhi Wakefield – Stabbed with trident (Lasted 6 days 0 hours 33 minutes).**

 **Day 8**

 **10** **th** **– Willow Wren (District 12 female) Killed by Kristen Silas and rat mutts – ripped apart (Lasted 7 days 2 hours 10 minutes).**

 **9** **th** **– Bodhi Wakefield (District 4 male) Killed by Jackie Cortez – Throat slit (Lasted 7 days 10 hours 18 minutes).**

 **Day 9**

 **8** **th** **– Kellie Furnstahl (District 7 female) Killed by rat mutts (Lasted 8 days 12 hours 2 minutes).**

 **Day 10**

 **7** **th** **– Amir Blaise (District 5 male) Killed by fly mutt – stung (Lasted 9 days 0 hours 1 minute). I liked Amir because I felt that I can relate to a lot of his personality however I didn't see him as a winner of The Hunger Games but he had a good run. Thanks for the submission CandleFire45**

 **6** **th** **– Kristen Silas (District 11 male) Killed by bat mutt (Lasted 9 days 1 hour 5 minutes). Kristen was another character I could relate to quite well. Like Amir he was also popular to win but I felt like his character arc would end better with a sacrifice. Thanks for the submission Malorn FairyTale**

 **5** **th** **– Iris Pierson (District 4 female) Killed by fish mutt – eaten alive (Lasted 9 days 1 hour 45 minutes). I always found it hard to know what to do with Iris. At one point I had Roderik kill her in the bloodbath and at another I had her winning but in the end I never thought it would make much sense to have a tribute with a fear of water winning in this arena. Thanks for the submission Lilah32!**

 **Alive Tributes: 4**

 **Deceased Tributes: 20**

 **Remaining Tributes**

 **District 2**

Sienna Ledwell – 1 kill

 **District 3**

Jackie Cortez – 1 kill

 **District 8**

Eclipse Enery

 **District 9**

Amary Gonzalez – 1 kill

 **District placements**

 **5** **th** **– District 4**

 **6** **th** **– District 11**

 **7** **th** **– District 5**

 **8** **th** **– District 7**

 **9** **th** **– District 12**

 **10** **th** **– District 6**

 **11** **th** **– District 10**

 **12** **th** **– District 1**


	32. Day 11: The Finale

Day 11: The Finale

 **I want to thank all the people who have been following and reviewing this story. Your reviews give me the motivation to keep writing this story! Even though I know I can be worse than George RR Martin in killing loved characters sometimes**

 **Data Mendoza 24**

I find myself tied to a chair in a dark room. My brother Eloy enters the room with some peacekeepers by his side.

"What are you doing?" I murmur

He nods at the peacekeepers and they leave the room

"I'm protecting our family. This was the deal I struck. If you shut down the academy you will be able to go free aswell" he replies

"If not it will be burnt to the ground"

"You rigged the reapings…you made Jackie get chosen" I groan

He nods

"You had become distracted…you cared more about her than your own family"

"She is my family!" I growl

He smirks

"I'll give you 1 hour to make up your mind" he says and leaves the room

I feel the wooden chair and then manage to free my legs from the rope, I then throw myself backwards and break the chair into pieces. I stand up, free my hands and pick up two of the chair legs which are now deadly sharp. These will do nicely as escrima sticks. I stumble out of the room into a warehouse and notice a tv! It's The Hunger Games! It's the finale! Jackie's Still alive!

 **Jackie Cortez 14 District 3**

I am woken up by the sun coming through the window of the house. I walk to the window and see that the entire island is still flooded, it wasn't a nightmare. The hotel is still my safest bet in this arena I think.

I climb back onto the roof and start walking back the way I came, across the roofs of the houses and back towards the hotel. When I reach the hotel I climb through the window and into the second floor since the first is flooded. I sit on the bed and an announcement begins

"Attention tributes. There will be a feast held in 1 hour at the cornucopia in the centre of the arena. There will be a golden boat waiting for you in 15 minutes"

Wow this must be it…the finale. They must want us to face each other in the centre. I guess I have no choice because I no longer have any food anyway.

I decide to have a look around the hotel for food and water. I open the door and begin to walk down the corridor when I am met with another tribute facing me. She has dark hair and blue eyes, I think it's the girl from District 8. Quickly I take my sword out and she pulls out her dagger.

"Wait we don't have to fight each other, our enemies are still out there!" she says

"As far as I'm concerned you're my enemy…how do I know you're not the last one?" I reply

"There are still two more out there and one of them is the girl from 2" she rebuts

"How do you know that?" I ask

"You mean you haven't been keeping track of who's alive?"

I shake my head and start lowing my sword. She seems trust worthy and has got a point

"Seriously that's like Hunger Games 101…anyway neither of us can hope to defeat her 1v1 so we need each other whether we want it or not"

I nod my head

"Ok…"

"Eclipse…my names Eclipse by the way"

"Jackie" I respond

We shake hands to form our pack

"They said a golden boat will be waiting for us" I say

"Then I guess we've got a feast to go to" she says

We walk back inside and look out the window and yes there is a golden boat outside the hotel window in the shape of a swan. We climb down from the window into the boat and begin rowing towards the centre. As we get closer I notice a new island has formed around where the cornucopia was, it appears to be nothing but a barren dessert…

I look back at Eclipse. She seems trustworthy but she might just be a very good liar, anyway I hope Data approves of the decision I made…actually to hell with what he thinks. I don't care anymore!

 **Sienna Ledwell 17 District 2**

After the announcement me and Amary know exactly what we need to do, we need to wipe out the remaining tributes and end this! And yes I will need to kill Amary once they are dead. I don't want to but I have to.

We spot the golden boat that they spoke of at the bottom of the pyramid. We climb aboard and start rowing.

"So Iris and Bodhi are both dead now…that will make things easier" Amary says

I nod

"You know I was thinking that when we defeat them…we could just not kill each other" he murmurs

I look at him surprised

"We have no choice" I reply

"Yeah but we do…I mean they can't make us kill each other" he argues

"Don't talk about this now! They can hear us!" I snap

"I don't care, I'm not afraid of them anymore" he retorts

"Let's just defeat all the others first huh? Then worry about each other" I say

I just wanted to change the subject really. Of course I'm thinking about killing him…

"Ok…" he murmurs

He looks out towards the ocean again. Suddenly I notice land in the distance! We must be at the feast!

 **Amary Gonzalez 18 District 9**

Me and Sienna hop off the boat onto the sand. The entire island appears to be just a dessert. As we start walking closer inland, sand starts blowing constantly until we are stuck in a sand storm! Vision is extremely bad but at least they won't be able to see us either.

In the distance I notice the metal cornucopia where so many of us died over a week ago. There are 4 boxes with the numbers of District on them. 2, 3, 8 and 9. So there's 4 of us left (I couldn't quite remember). Maybe the other two are working together but I hope not.

"Look there's a person!" Sienna shouts pointing at a dark shadow in the raging sandstorm

The person appears to just be standing still. As we get closer I see that it is the girl from 3 holding a sword.

"We meet again" she says looking at Sienna

"Yeah…for the last time" Sienna responds

"You could have done better than that…" I whisper to her

She rolls her eyes and readies one of her shurikens. I take out my flail and the girl points her sword at us.

Just as we are about to fight another girl comes charging at me from the side. Before I can hit her with my flail she crashes into me and we both fall to the ground. We stand up, I look quickly to see where Sienna is and notice she's fighting the other girl. I then swing my flail at my attacker however she leans back to avoid it. I spin around and swing again but she ducks under, I then front kick her and she falls to the sand, I swing down but she pushes herself back to avoid the blow and it hits the sand. She grabs onto the chain so when I pull it back towards me she comes onto me. She wraps her legs around me and starts elbowing me down on the top of my head. She then wraps her legs around my neck and starts choking me however I slam her onto the ground and start punching her in the face repeatedly. My animal instincts take over and I can't control my fists any longer…I just keep punching her until blood is pouring from her face…

 **Jackie Cortez 14 District 3**

Sienna throws her shuriken at me but I deflect it with my sword, she throws a second one at my body and I deflect that aswell. However, her third one hits me in the shoulder, I try to ignore the pain as best as I can and swing at her with my sword, she dodges and pulls outs a dagger and our blades meet! She is still able to keep up with me even with my longer blade. Eventually we are both holding each other arms, both of us unable to move our blades. Sienna head-butts me in the nose and tosses me to the ground. I feel the pain in my shoulder and nose and look up to Sienna to see her draw a shuriken…

 _Flashback_

Me and Data are training in District 3. We are sparring with practice swords and he does a cool move where he rolls under my sword and points it at my torso

"You need to react faster" he orders

I roll my eyes

 _Real world_

Sienna throws her shuriken at my head, I roll under it and plant my sword in her gut. She looks at me in shock as blood starts pouring out of her torso. She drops her dagger to the ground. I am almost as shocked as she is…

"Nice move" she mumbles

I pull my sword out of her, she falls to the ground and a cannon sounds

"No!"

I look over to see the boy staring at me in anger with a bloodied Eclipse below him. He picks up his flail and charges at me. He swings furiously at me so I am unable to respond quickly. I put my sword up to defend myself but he quickly disarms me. He then hits me in the right arm with his flail, then my ribs, then his last swing hits me in the head, knocking me to the ground! I cough up some blood and try to crawl away however he rolls me over with his foot and raises his flail to finish me off…

 **Eclipse Enery 15 District 8**

My eyes open, I feel my face and see blood on my hand. That boy from 9 punched me so many times I blacked out for a second…

I push myself up and notice he is hitting Jackie wildly with his flail until she falls on the ground. In front of me is my dagger that I dropped earlier…I haul myself towards it with the last of my strength until my fingers are around it. The boy raises his flail ready to finish off Jackie however I stand up with my hands around the blade. He notices what I'm doing however it's too late…I hurl the dagger directly at his eye and it goes home. The dagger embeds into his face, blood begins erupting from his eye, he staggers back and groans a little bit before collapsing onto the ground sideways. A cannon sounds…

I stagger towards Jackie, picking up her sword before I get to her. The boy is lying opposite the girl from 2 so that they are facing each other. Both dead

"It's ok we don't have to fight…you've won…" Jackie croaks

"You know I wish we could have met sooner…Eclipse…I think we have a lot in common"

"Yeah" I respond

I feel some tears welling up inside me. I don't want to kill Jackie but it's the only way to win and I enjoy living…

"It's ok…you can go back to your family now…" she mumbles

"Actually I don't really have a family" I respond

She chuckles

"Then I guess we really do have a lot in common" She laughs

I smile and step closer to her

"Come on let's just get this over with" She says

I kneel down to her

"Together" she says

"Together" I repeat

We both hold the hilt of the sword together and then we push it into her torso. She lets out a final cry before going still. A cannon sounds and I collapse next to her out of exhaustion…I then see a hover craft descending on me from above…I've won. I never really thought about what I would do if I won but here I am!

 **Stay tuned for the final chapter of this story and also my future SYOT coming soon!**

 **Placements**

 **Day 1**

 **24** **th** **– Jean Bowtemp (District 8 male) Killed by Eilora Pacal – Stabbed through the neck (Lasted 25 seconds).**

 **23** **rd** **– Francesca Arenado (District 9 female) Killed by Eilora Pacal – Knife thrown into her (Lasted 41 seconds).**

 **22** **nd** **– Dario Mullins (District 12 male) Killed by Roderik Caspitian – Drowned to death (Lasted 44 seconds).**

 **21** **st** **– Ryon Database (District 3 male) Killed by Bodhi Wakefield – Impaled through the head (Lasted 56 seconds).**

 **20** **th** **– Alice Lysan (District 5 female) Killed by Amary Gonzalez – Throat slashed (Lasted 5 minutes 3 seconds).**

 **19** **th** **– Collin Maxwell (District 10 male) Killed by Sienna Ledwell – Shot by arrow (Lasted 41 minutes 15 seconds).**

 **Day 2**

 **18** **th** **– Tripp Castellan (District 6 male) Killed by Jesse Blaze – Stabbed through the heart (Lasted 1 day 12 hours 47 minutes)**

 **17** **th** **-** **Jesse Blaze (District 2 male) Killed by Tripp Castellan – Poisoned (Lasted 1 day 12 hours 58 minutes)**

 **Day 3**

 **No deaths occurred in Day 3**

 **Day 4**

 **16** **th** **– Roderik Caspitian (District 1 male) Killed by Bug Mutt – Ripped apart (Lasted 2 days 16 hours 26 minutes).**

 **15** **th** **– Eilora Pacal (District 1 female) Killed by Roderik Caspitian – Poisoned (Lasted 3 days 0 hours 4 minutes).**

 **Day 5**

 **14** **th** **– Lucinda Maryweather (District 10 female) Killed by Toad mutt – Eaten alive (Lasted 4 days 1 hour 6 minutes).**

 **Day 6**

 **13** **th** **\- Kin Lan (District 6 female) Killed by Fish mutt – drowned and eaten (Lasted 5 days 2 hours 15 minutes).**

 **12** **th** **– Persephone Cane (District 11 female) Killed by Willow Wren – Stabbed (Lasted 5 days 12 hours 49 minutes).**

 **Day 7**

 **11** **th** **– Benrick Hatchet (District 7 male) Killed by Bodhi Wakefield – Stabbed with trident (Lasted 6 days 0 hours 33 minutes).**

 **Day 8**

 **10** **th** **– Willow Wren (District 12 female) Killed by Kristen Silas and rat mutts – ripped apart (Lasted 7 days 2 hours 10 minutes).**

 **9** **th** **– Bodhi Wakefield (District 4 male) Killed by Jackie Cortez – Throat slit (Lasted 7 days 10 hours 18 minutes).**

 **Day 9**

 **8** **th** **– Kellie Furnstahl (District 7 female) Killed by rat mutts (Lasted 8 days 12 hours 2 minutes).**

 **Day 10**

 **7** **th** **– Amir Blaise (District 5 male) Killed by fly mutt – stung (Lasted 9 days 0 hours 1 minute).**

 **6** **th** **– Kristen Silas (District 11 male) Killed by bat mutt (Lasted 9 days 1 hour 5 minutes).**

 **5** **th** **– Iris Pierson (District 4 female) Killed by fish mutt – eaten alive (Lasted 9 days 1 hour 45 minutes).**

 **Day 11**

 **4** **th** **– Sienna Ledwell (District 2 female) Killed by Jackie Cortez – Stabbed (Lasted 10 days 2 hours 3 minutes). Sienna was always going to get a good place as she was a high ranking tribute but I never really saw her as the winner. Thanks for the submission Axe Smelling God!**

 **3** **rd** **– Amary Gonzalez (District 9 male) Killed by Eclipse Enery – Knife thrown into eye (Lasted 10 days 2 hours 5 minutes). I was considering Amary to be the winner at one point because he was capable and also charismatic but I felt I didn't think he was the right winner at this particular moment. Thanks for the submission Santiago poncini20**

 **2** **nd** **(Runner up) - Jackie Cortez (District 3 female) Killed by Eclipse Enery and herself – Stabbed (Lasted 10 days 2 hours 11 minutes). I didn't make Jackie the victor for a number of reasons 1. The author hasn't reviewed in a long time so I doubt they are still reading so it didn't seem fair 2. It would have been way too predictable 3. I didn't want another District 3 victor this time round. Thanks for the submission PhoenixFire-Fly12!**

 **1** **st** **(Winner) – Eclipse Enery (District 8 female) Survived. Well I ultimately chose Eclipse as the winner. She was very capable, intelligent and a good person. I felt she deserved it most! Thanks for the submission MonkeyPower435 and congrats!**

 **Alive Tributes: 1**

 **Deceased Tributes: 23**

 **Remaining Tributes**

 **District 8**

Eclipse Enery – 2 kills

 **District placements**

 **1** **st** **– District 8**

 **2** **nd** **– District 3**

 **3** **rd** **– District 9**

 **4** **th** **– District 2**

 **5** **th** **– District 4**

 **6** **th** **– District 11**

 **7** **th** **– District 5**

 **8** **th** **– District 7**

 **9** **th** **– District 12**

 **10** **th** **– District 6**

 **11** **th** **– District 10**

 **12** **th** **– District 1**


	33. Epilogue

Epilogue

 **Data Mendoza 24**

Rage and anger floods through me. The games have just ended! I pick up a metal object on the floor and launch it at the tv, smashing it. I still have the two sharp chair legs to use as weapons, so I hide behind some large container crates.

I hear the doors of the warehouse open and my brother walks in followed by half a dozen Peacekeepers. It doesn't take them long to realise that I've escaped.

"Find him and bring him to me!" Eloy orders

"Search the entire place!"

Wow my brother is giving orders to Peacekeepers now. He betrayed his brother for power and wealth! I'm going to kill them one by one and I'm going to finish with Eloy! I don't care that he's my brother…he killed Jackie as far as I'm aware.

I move around the crate and spot the first Peacekeeper walking around from the side. I charge into him and jam one of the chair legs into his neck. He dies quickly and slumps against the crate. I sneak around the next crate. A Peacekeeper spots me and takes a few shots at me however I duck behind another crate. As he comes around I ambush him by sliding under him, stabbing him in the leg with one of the chair legs and then stabbing him in the chest with the other. The remaining Peacekeepers must have heard the gunfire so they will be here shortly! I run and hide a few crates down from where the body is.

"He's trying to pick us off!" Eloy exclaims

"From now on stick in pairs, cover each other's backs!" he orders

I climb onto the crate and crouch until I see one of the pairs walking back to back. I leap onto the nearest crate to them and then drop down on top of one of them and stab him with my stick straight through his helmet and into his head, killing him almost instantly. However, I can't pull chair leg out of his head and the next one kicks my other stick away. I begin wrestling him for control of his rifle. He headbutts me with his helmet and pushes me back into the crate. I then twist the gun around and sweep him off his feet. This causes me to have control of the rifle and I quickly shoot him to finish him off. I take a flash grenade off one of the bodies and begin hunting the final pair.

I see them go into a metal control station. I see another door on the other side so I sneak around and sit on a chair pointing my rifle at the door in-between the two doors. The first Peacekeeper walks through and I shoot him in the head, he dies instantly and I run straight up to the door and throw my flash grenade in the room. Disorienting my opponent. I then charge into him and slam him against the wall and shot him in the head.

I walk out of the control room and back in the warehouse.

"It's just you and me now brother" I yell

"Then come out and fight me coward!" he yells back

I sneak through the containers in search of my brother. He taught me everything I know about fighting, I can't underestimate him!

"You're still blaming me for your mistakes!" He yells

"That's what you've always done! You couldn't protect Techna, you couldn't protect Jackie and I knew you couldn't protect our family! So I took initiative!" he shouts

This angers me even more but I need to keep my cool if I'm going to beat him. He wants me to lose control!

I turn around a container and spot him, he has his back to me! I start running up to him and I aim my rifle at him however he knew I was there and turns and shoots at me! I quickly take cover around a container, he open fires at where I'm hiding until he has to reload, I quickly poke my rifle out and start firing at him. He takes cover around the other side of the container and we keep trading shots until I get fed up, he's probably got more ammo so I climb on the container, run across it and leap onto him!

He drops his rifle straight away and we both land on the floor. I raise mine to try and shoot him however he grabs the end of it and elbows me in the face, I shoot anyway out of rage. Bullets go everywhere, he flings me onto the floor and starts kicking and stomping me however I roll him over me and we both get back onto our feet! We start trading blows. I hit him with a strong right hook which spins him around. I then grab him from behind and put my arm around his jaw. He elbows me a few times in the gut so I jerk myself back, snapping his neck and killing him…

I sit slumped against a container with my head in my hands. I just killed my brother, his body is lying next to me. The man who trained me and raised me… maybe he is right. I did fail to save Techna and Jackie…I need to find my parents and my young brother now…I need to go! They will be coming after me!

 **Ronan 35 The Capitol**

"District 3s academy was burnt to the ground as requested" I announce to Saffreen

"Yes…yes but what about Data?" she snaps

"He is…missing. He managed to escape from Eloy"

"Damn it. We need to sort this mess out…the president is getting impatient"

"Another problem…Eclipse Enery is also missing…" I murmur

 **Eclipse Enery 15 District 8**

It is evening, Me and Cecelia are stood on the other side of District 8s fence. I stand facing the outside world with a bag slung around my back. I'm thinking about Amir, he could have been my brother, we were so alike…poor boy. Kristen, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here, I'm still trying to understand why he did what he did. Kellie, her sister will know she died for her but also for me. Persephone, she was the sweetest girl I ever knew! She didn't deserve to die like that. Amary, I killed him, he was the same as me, just trying to survive and I killed him. It's not fair! Dario, Ceska and Jackie, she should be here in my place really… I wish they were all here!

"Are you sure about this?" Cecelia asks

"They are going to be looking for us"

I turn to her

"Let them come, they can't scare me after everything they've already put me through!" I say

She chuckles

"And what about me?" She asks

"Come on, where's you sense of adventure" I reply

We start heading off into the sunset.

"Where are we headed first?" Cecelia asks

"District 7" I reply sharply

"I've…got something to tell someone"

"District it is" she replies

 **Again I want to thank everybody you followed and supported this story. Overall I think it went well, even though it was a little slow at the start and took a while to take off in my mind. I will be taking a little break from this because it can be hard work but keep your eyes open for my third syot, which I will start soon - On Thin Ice: The 49** **th** **Hunger Games!**


End file.
